Gray Snow
by Spirit0106
Summary: Grey is attempting to leave his past behind and move forward. But you cant move forward if you leave a promise broken and unfulfilled. Can Gray move forward with the help of a certain pair will he revert and fall back into darkness? ( First story so be merciful :P Constructive criticism welcome) Rated M just to be safe. Go to the sequel : Ashes to Ashes, to continue the story
1. A mysterious Stranger

_I don`t know why they left. She said she`d always stay but she`s gone now. Why do they always leave me when I need them?!  
_

_Remember the promise you made to them. If not your not worthy to_ live

* * *

Grey woke up with a panicked start only to be see that he was still on the airship heading to Beacon academy.

" So this where my new life begins" he thought to himself.

In order to prepare he removed his katana with from its sheath on his back and put it on his lap along side his two pistols, Death and Despair. He began sharpening his trusted katana with a silver dust gem. Normally this would be a horrible idea but Grey`s blade was attuned to use the dust to give elemental properties. His pistols were customized 1911`s with dust rounds chambered inside but they could also fire his aura if needed.

Just as Grey finished sharpening his katana he noticed that he was the only person left on the airship that had apparently landed.

" Day one and I`m already behind." he thought mentally berating himself.

He disembarked the airship only to notice Weiss Schnee yelling at some poor read headed girl while waving a vial of red dust around. Grey then noticed the younger girl about to sneeze and realized what was about to happen and decided to act. Before the read head could sneeze Grey moved with blinding speed in between the girls, took the vial from the Weiss and launched away from them.

Weiss however didn`t appreciate that at all.

" ARE YOU INSANE ! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM ! Weiss yelled furiously at Grey who stood there emotionless and stoic until he spoke back.

" Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company. Famous singer and apparently up and coming huntress." Grey replied still holding his stoic expression firm

" You INSUFFERABLE-" Weiss yelled before Grey calmly put his hand up as to quiet her.

" I apologize for throwing your dust away but it needed to be done or else you and this young girl would have most likely died" Grey spoke while gesturing to Ruby who was cowering behind him.

" I don`t have time for this !" Weiss screeched while storming of to who knows where. At that point Ruby ceased cowering behind Grey and spoke up.

" Thank you very much. I`m Ruby Rose" she said holding out her hand while beaming a large smile and showing Grey her huge silver eyes that resembled his.

Grey`s faced changed and showed a look of surprise upon seeing Ruby`s eyes. (A/N: Yeah I rhymed. Bite ME)

" Is something the matter" Ruby inquired cocking her head sideways upon seeing Grey`s shocked look.

Grey didn't respond but instead left Ruby standing there with her hand out while he walked away to the center of Beacon and regained his composure.

"_ It`s not possible"_ Grey thought to himself. "_ Those eyes they cant be the same eyes as hers. Can they ?_

* * *

Grey made it to where all first-year initiates were given Ozpin`s opening speech and Glynda Goodwitch`s announcement on where they would be staying and to prepare for the initiation tomorrow. Grey listened and watched as he heard Ruby and some older looking blond have a "interesting conversation" with Weiss until he decided to leave and prepare for sleep.

* * *

Grey sat in a corner with a scroll far away from anyone else in the ballroom that night yet it didn't stop someone from noticing him. Grey noticed a pair of lilac eyes peering at him from a distance and observing him. Grey not wanting to draw attention to himself simply ignored the eyes until he saw the lilac eyes owner walk towards him with seductive look on her face.

" Well hello there" the blonde purred to Grey. " I wanted to thank you for saving my sister" she continued in an all too seductive voice.

" I`m Yang Xiao long. What`s your name? " she purred

Grey seeing as how he wouldn't win without playing her game answered.

"Grey and is there a reason for u to be bothering me ?" he asked trying to sound uninterested

" Playing hard to get are we ?"

" No I`m playing please leave me alone" Grey said in a rather annoyed tone. He didn't know where that came from. He had never lost his calm before he got Beacon.

" That's a game I`m great at. Among other things." she practically purred the last part.

" Yang Xiao Long. Sister to Ruby Rose. Weapon is Ember Celica. Known for flirtatious behavior and a fiery personality. Metaphorically and Literally." Grey spoke with not an ounce of emotion in his words.

" That's me alright. You would expect that from an ex-member of Dead-Sec." she playfully retorted. (A/N: Watch Dogs reference. Fuck with it)

Grey felt his heart stop for a beat.

" I don't understand what your talking about" Grey responded successfully hiding his shock of her knowledge of him.

" We`ll see so if u don't mind I`m just gonna cuddle up here." She chimed returning to her seductive mood.

At that point Grey internally said fuck it and gave and went to sleep with one extra person on his side.

* * *

Grey woke up before anyone else at 3:00 and decided to get ready for his initiation. He wormed his way out of yang`s tight cuddle that she had managed over the night and made his way to the locker-rooms to prepare.

* * *

Apparently Beacon has early alarms because by 7:00 everyone was up and about while Grey waited in the locker going over and maintaining his sword and guns while he watched some blonde he recognized must have been from the Arc family based on the emblem on his shield attempt to flirt with Phyraa Nikos and Weiss. Only to end up impaled by Phyraa`s spear and helped up by Ruby.

Grey silently watched all this from a distance and actually smirked to himself at the events that were unfolding until everyone was out the locker-room as per orders of Glynda over the P.A system.

Grey made his way to the Beacon cliffs and listened to Ozpin`s instructions about enter the forest. Afterwards asked if there were any questions with only one person raising there hand to speak.

He wasn't called on.

Grey prepared himself as Ozpin prepared to launched the students into the emerald but grey had a better idea.

* * *

Grey stepped off his pressure pad and instead walked to the edge of the cliff. This piqued Ozpin`s interest and questioned Grey on his way.

" Grey is it ? Why are you off the pressure pads if I may ask."

Grey gave no response and instead stepped turned to face the other students who were eyeing him with interest. Next thing they knew grey had allowed himself to fall backwards off the cliff.

* * *

The next thing Grey felt was air. Pure and unrestricted as the wind carried him downward and felt free.

"_ Shame things like this don`t last. The freedom the falling brings and the openness of the sky. I could let go but that would break a promise and I don`t intend to do that. Right Mother"  
_

Grey snapped out of free-falling and drove his blade over into a tree to slow his descent. Overhead he could see the other students flying farther ahead of him including a very peculiar blonde who was firing her weapon to fly farther ahead.

Grey watched all this happen until he heard a crack of nearby branches. He turned and watched as he was surrounded by a pack of beowolves and what appeared to be one larger Alpha beowulf. Grey only as they began to circle him looking for any weakness or opening to exploit.

That was their first mistake and their last.

A beowulf lunged at him only to be caught by Grey`s bare hand and cut in half by his blade. A faint green glow surrounded Grey and his sword. The second beowulf tried to get him from behind only to be impaled by Grey`s aura in the form of a spike. Next was the Alpha who began to circle Grey. The alpha lunged only to be knocked back by an aura infused front kick from Grey. The alpha recovered and charged one final time only to be caught by its throat by Grey and thrown back into a tree where it lied there crippled and broken but not yet dead.

Grey eyed the wounded Grimm and decided to show it mercy. He raised his blade up and began to speak. (A/N: 10 point to who gets this insert)

" Spirit of Wrath and Heros" Grey spoke and pointed his blade the alpha beowulf. " Bide my command and leave nothing in your wake"

" Thunder Sword"

A bolt of gray and green lightning shot from grey`s sword and completely incinerated the Alpha who now nothing but ash. Grey shook his head and sheathed his sword on his back and began to head to the temple unbeknownst to him two pairs of eyes were watching him with looks of fear and admiration.


	2. An Obvious Revelation

Ozpin watched from his scroll as Grey brutally destroy the three grimm that chose to attack him. He also watched as Grey made his way to the ruined temple without further trouble. Beside him Glynda spoke up.

" That boy is something else Ozpin don`t you think" Glynda said

Ozpin merely continued to observe Grey as traversed the forest while devastating a few other grimm as well.

" Professor are you all right ?" Glynda asked while waiting for Ozpin to speak.

Ozpin continued to watch Grey with keen eyes until a thought crossed his mind.

_I doubt Qrow would do something like this but I wouldn't put it past him_

* * *

An ursa charged at Grey who then side stepped it's clumsy swing and the proceeded to decapitate it with a quick draw slash. Grey closed his eyes as black blood began to spew from the dead body of the Grimm to Grey and drip down his sword.

_Shame I thought I had a clean cut but oh well._

Grey sheathed his still dripping blade and continued his way to where he believed the ruin would be.

* * *

" Yang why do you want to follow him ?" Blake whispered to he blonde brawler of a partner.

" Why not he's a good looking guy don't you think Blake." Yang responded while grinning to her partner who blushed so hard it would make Ruby's cloak seem white.

This caused Yang to snicker with laughter which earned her a punch in the arm from Blake.

" Now then lets get this over with Blake" Yang finally said after regaining her composure but her chesire grin still visible on her face.

* * *

Grey stood at the center of the temple and looked around to notice the relics were actually chess pieces.

_Chess pieces huh. That's different I know that much. Looks like someone beat me here already_

Grey began to pickup a piece when a familiar voice caught his attention.

" Hello Handsome" Yang purred while stepping out into the clearing with Blake in tow.

" Chess pieces ?" Blake asked while cocking her head in a confused manner.

" Yes and your Blake Belladonna correct." Grey asked not looking up from the chess pieces in front of him.

"She never got to respond.

Out of the forest an Ursa came swinging into the air when it suddenly died when it was shot in the back and collapsed. Then a girl appeared rolling onto the ground and began running around on the dead Ursa

" Aww it`s broken" the girl said sounding a slightly upset at the prospect of her dead mount when suddenly a boy clad in green appeared panting heavily.

" Nora please. Don`t ever do that again" The boy said who Grey recognized as Lie Ren his former friend and martial arts partner.

Ren began looking around for Nora who seemed to vanish and was playing with a white rook chess piece and singing how she was " queen of the castle"

" NORA" Ren yelled clearly annoyed

" Hehehe coming Ren" Nora replied with a chipper tone.

Grey sat and watched this all unfold wasn't fazed even as Phyraa Nikos and Jaune Arc came running out the forest with what appeared to be a Deathstalker chasing them.

Suddenly Ruby and Weiss came running out of the forest with a nevermore flying above them.

' YAANNNGG" Ruby began to yell as she ran towards her sister.

The nevermore had other plans.

It fired it`s feathers at Ruby catching her by her cloak and making Weiss trip making her unable to assist

" RUBY" Yang yelled out in fear of losing her sister. At this moment Grey readied himself for battle.

Grey using his aura and semblance swung his sword sending out a shockwave that broke all the feathers in his path. The nevermore fired more feathers at Grey but they incinerated by the time they made they're way to him. The Deathstalker noticed this and broke of it's chase of Jaune and Phyraa to go after Grey.

First and last mistake they made.

Grey walked forward as to make sure no one else got injured for what he was about to do. He unsheathed his katana and held it in his right hand while leaving his left hand open with a faint green and gray glow .

The Deathstalker charged at Grey and tried to use it's stinger to pierce Grey`s chest. Grey caught the sting and used his aura to augment his strength. With that he swung the Deathstalker and threw it at the Nevermore. Grey watched the Deathstalker fly through the air and crash into the Nevermore and prepared himself as they both crashed back into the ground. The Nevermore broke one of it's wings and the Deathstalker was left upside down.

Grey made his move.

_I've used to much aura but I can't let her down. _Grey thought to himself as he turned to see that five of the eight people watching him were shocked at the display of power he made.

Grey raised his sword above his head and channeled his aura and began to speak.

" Spirit of Wrath and Heros. Bide my command and leaving nothing in your wake" Grey spoke at lightning began striking his sword that seemed to be drawing lightning from the sky. Grey directed the sword at the wounded grimm while speaking.

" **Thunder FLASH "**

There was silence for half heartbeat until gray and green lightning erupted out Grey`s sword and began enveloping and incinerating the grimm.

It was over in the span of 1 minute.

_i could have dealt with that more effectively._ Grey thought to himself.

Then every cell of his body felt like it was on fire. Grey somehow managed to not show weakness on the outside despite the feeling of a volcano erupting on the inside. Grey sheathed his blade and began to walk back towards the 8 people watching him. Ren and Grey looked at each other then and smiled as if they were sharing an inside joke.

Then Grey passed out.

* * *

When Grey came to he was being carried along by Yang who stopped the moment she felt him move.

" GUYS. He's awake" Yang yelled with the hint of relief in her voice.

Grey stopped leaning on Yang and pulled out his sword. This caused six others to aim their weapons at him. Grey merely shook his head.

Ren was the only person to speak to Grey directly.

" So you're back at least." Ren spoke as seven pairs of eyes looked at him with curiosity.

" The seven of you wouldn't be able to beat him if you tried. As he stands now you have a chance but luckily Grey isn't that kind of person. He's only going to replenish his lost power."

Grey only responded with aiming his sword into the sky as lightning struck the blade. Grey then did something only Ren expected. Grey sheathed his and held his right arm up with his palm open as lightning struck his palm. Instead of dying Grey merely clenched his fist and began to channel his aura.

_At least they don't know much about me. Except Yang, how did she know about that part of my past ?_

The nine initiates continued in silence back towards the cliff until Grey spoke which shocked everyone.

" Do you all have a chest piece ?" Grey asked with not hint of fatigue in his voice that still sounded emotionless and stoic along with his demeanor.

Everyone nodded and attempted to say as little as possible. Even Yang looked away from Grey when he spoke. All though he didn't show it he was hurt by this.

_They're all the same. I'm a freak to them except Ren. He's the only true friend i've had. They think I'm a monster worse than the grimm. _Grey thought to himself as he began to walk faster away from the group.

He thought they didn't but they all saw the stray tear fall down his cheek.

* * *

Ozpin stood and addressed the newly formed teams as they were all officially Beacon students. Then he spoke.

" Grey Rose will you please come up here ?" he asked over the microphone.

Grey's heart sank. He had said Grey's last name.

Grey walked onto the stage clad his in his trench coat and jeans with his pistols at his sides and his blade on his back. He saw the look of what appeared to be shock and realization on Ruby and Yang's faces.

" Grey Rose single handily defeated a Nevermore and a Deathstalker. You however did not retrieve a chess piece. I however will allow you to join any team of your choosing or you may select randomly.

Grey pondered this and weighed the options. He could keep his promise and still lead a new life or be placed on a random team of people. He already had an answer.

" Professor Ozpin I wish to join Team RWBY as a fifth member during missions and tournaments. Other than that I wish to be alone." Grey said calmly as he saw the looks of Team Rwby at his decision.

Ozpin stood silently then nodded in agreement. An uproar of applause was heard which signaled that it was official. With that Grey made his way off the stage toward his new team as he was patted on the back by Ozpin who told him " It's best to tell them all later tonight"

With that Grey walked out and headed towards the dorm-rooms.

* * *

" WHY WOULD PICK US ?!" Weiss yelled as she stormed around the room completely livid about Grey's decision.

" More importantly why does he have Ruby's last name ?" Yang spoke up clearly unnerved about what happened in the forest. Yang's thought were cut of as there was a knock their door.

* * *

Grey stood outside Team Rwby's dorm-room. Visibly he was fine but on the inside he was scared and nervous about the upcoming discussion. He knocked and waited.

The door was cracked open ajar and he was ushered in by Blake.

* * *

He entered as looked around to see all of his team mates watching him.

Ruby and Blake eyed his with curiosity.

Weiss eyed him with anger but behind it was a look he recognized understood. Fear

Yang watched him with a look sadness almost as if he wronged her.

It was now or never. So he spoke up.

" Since we are on the same team I have something to say" Grey spoke calm and collected but on the inside he was trembling.

" Yes we do !" Weiss yelled at him. " First you still need to repay me for the vial of dust you threw away and also about the forest." This time her voice mild but demanding.

Grey had to admit he respected her for her straight-forwardness. Then he spoke

" Yes we do. First off here" He handed Weiss a vial of red dust " I went and bought you some more and I'm sorry" He said actually feeling a weird feeling in his stomach which he attributed to the next topic.

" If in the forest I frightened you I apologize. If I make you uncomfortable I`ll leave." He spoke calmly and lowly with a hint of sadness.

No one said anything else for a minute. Grey knew he wasn't welcome here. After another minute he headed for the door but was cut off when he felt he was being hugged from behind. He turned to see Ruby looking at him with the same silver eyes as him.

" You dolt" Weiss said directing a finger at Grey who was visibly shocked at what was happening.

Weiss continued, " No one said you could leave yet. Now explain your relationship to Ruby."

Grey felt his heart skip a beat and then he began

" I'm her brother" Grey said his voice was low and weak almost as if he was trying to deny it.

* * *

There was a silence in the room until it started to get hotter. Yang wasn't taking the news well.

" NO!" She yelled as her eyes turned blood red and her golden hair began to be set ablaze.

" NO YOUR NOT ! YOU AREN'T A BROTHER TO HER SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BROTHER !"

Grey listened and did something that caught everyone off guard. He laughed slightly

Yang didn't find this funny. She grabbed him by his collar on his coat and began held him against the despite the other teams protest. Ruby was torn between her new brother or her sister.

Grey expected this and acted accordingly.

" Yang do you know why I was laughing ? It's because you were so flirty until this 'revelation'. Don't worry Yang I don't want to take her away from you. Although I could since you aren't even blood to me." Grey said. Yang tightened her grip and slammed him against the wall harder.

Grey let her despite the pain it was causing him. He knew he wasn't about to worm his way out anytime soon. Then Yang spoke or rather screamed at him.

" YOU WEREN'T THERE ! SHE ISN'T YOUR SISTER ! A BIG BROTHER DOESN'T LEAVE HIS SISTER ALONE TO DIE !"

this made Grey mad. Something few people have ever done.

" Left her to die ?" Grey whispered. He hoped Ruby would forgive him for what was about to happen.

Lightning began to spark around Grey's arms and body causing Yang to drop him only to be grabbed by him instead and lifted up into the air

' I NEVER LEFT HER TO DIE ! I FOUND HER AFTER MOM DIED !" He yelled as his lightning began to arc out in his arms.

_No mom would never want this. This is what I left behind and I'm not going back._

Grey brought himself back and put yang down calmly. What he said had shocked everyone visibly.

' When I was 2 Uncle Qrow took me in before Ruby was born. I trained and trained for years with Qrow away from Ruby and Mom. I stayed in contact over a scroll while I trained. When I was 7 and Ruby was 4 I came back only to find out that Dad had left and Mom re-married. I decided to stay away so I didn't hurt Mom." Grey recounted as he began to tear but not cry.

Then Blake spoke.

" Why is that ? "

" Mom said I looked like dad. I didn't want her to see him and me so I stayed away but I was always there. Just one message away." Grey said remembering how he isolated himself for there good.

" Before Mom died she made me promise to look out for Ruby. I was 10 and she was 7 when I learned that mom married Yang's father. That broke me. Then it happened.

" What was " it " " Weiss asked while she put a hand on Grey's shoulder.

" Mom and Ruby were in our old home in the Snowy Forest. Then the grimm attacked. By this time Qrow had camera's put around that area to make sure they were safe. Qrow was on a hunt when they were attacked. I saw the camera feed and I rushed over. We only a mile away from the forest so it was easy to get there. I-I-

Grey broke off tears running down his face and he cried. Ruby who had been listening hugged Grey and rubbed his back in order to calm him.

Grey regained his composure and continued.

" I saw mom and Ruby lying in the snow covered in blood. There were beowolves circling them. Then I lashed out. I used my aura to slaughter them all. I made sure there were none standing or limping." Grey spoke no longer crying but still visibly distraught.

" I carried Ruby who was still alive to Qrow's home. I learned she lived because she was covered in mom's blood. At that moment Qrow decided it be better for her to be with Yang's family. I knew he was right so I left it alone. But I was always there." Grey said with a smile even with tears.

"Every birthday and achievement I watched and every bully I dealt with. I was always there but I couldn't bring myself to face you Ruby." Grey said his smile not gone and his tears returning.

Grey then hugged his sister with as much love as he could. He then looked her dead in the eyes and made a new promise

" I'm sorry I'm not the brother you imagined but I'm here now so I want to try to make up for all the times I couldn't be there for you starting first thing tomorrow." Grey said his tears there but so was his smile.

All Ruby could do was smile and nod. Then she hugged her brother_._

Yang then got up and spoke her voice shaky and unsure.

" I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It wasn't right for me to judge you so early and say the things I did." Yang said in a shaky voice she opened her arms for a hug.

Grey stopped hugging Ruby and left to enter his room next door.

* * *

Yang stood there as Grey left the room. A second later she heard his room-door open and close.

Yang put her arms down and went to bed.

_The sad part is I actually deserve more than that yet he only left without a word. I have to make things right for Ruby's sake._

With that thought she drifted off with a smile thinking of ways to right her wrongs.


	3. Everyone has their secrets

**I can't say how grateful I am for all the support you guys and gals have given me and this story. Every view favorite and follow and review mean so much to me. So because we hit the milestone of 260 views I'll be uploading a second story very soon. No spoilers doods :)**

**Also I have a pole going on so take a look and vote. Thx doods**

**p.s** _This writing in italicized is a thought of the current person speaking_

* * *

*Beep beep*

Grey shot awake at the sound of his alarm going of at 6:00 promptly.

_Alright I need to get to work today. I checked my scroll last night so I don't have class today so I need to get things done._

Grey got out his bed and looked around his dorm-room and took account of everything.

2 beds, 2 closets and dressers, a work station and a computer station, kitchen and bathroom.

_Ozpin took care to make sure I was comfortable_.

Grey made his way to the bathroom and began to to prepare for the day.

* * *

Grey stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in his black trench coat and t-shirt on along with his blue jeans and his dog tags. He made his way to his workbench and sat down inspecting his equipment.

His sword was made from a material known as dark-steel which he had imported from Atlas a long time ago.

He polished Death's silver plating and Despair' s ebony plating and then dismantled them and methodically clean each and every part.

He then re-assembled them put them in their respective holsters on his sides. He then turned his attention to his sword again.

Dark-steel blades never dulled or broke but something was bothering Grey about his sword. He never named it like others did their own weapons. Sure he named Death and Despair after he made them but he never named his sword.  
_I'm a Rose so maybe something along those lines ? Ruby has Crescent Rose but what do I have huh._

_* Knock Knock*_

A name would have to wait. Grey got up from his workbench and made his way to the door and opened it only to see Ruby standing there along with the rest of Team RWBY.

" H-hey Brother. I wanted to stop by with the team and visit you since, you know your right next door and all" Ruby said with nervousness etched into every word.

Grey stood there and looked at Ruby and all the others and closed the door to grab his sword and it's sheath along with his scroll. He then re-opened the door and ushered them inside.

" Why do you have 2 beds" Weiss asked, her OCD starting to kick in.

Grey just shrugged and headed towards the window. He opened the window and turned to look at his Team before jumping out.

* * *

Grey landed on his feet thanks to using his aura to cushion the landing. He looked up and saw the shocked faces of his team and angry death glare from Weiss.

_In hindsight I should have worn them about that habit._

* * *

Grey waited for five minutes until he saw he Team run towards him with looks of relief at seeing him unharmed. Well all of them except Weiss who ran right up to him and slapped him.

_Did I just get slapped ?_

All of the remaining members Team RWBY had there mouths open in shock at Weiss just did.

Yet the heiress had more than enough rage to share.

" ARE YOU INSANE ! WHO JUMPS FROM EIGHT STORIES EXPECTS TO LIVE ?! HOW YOU EVEN STANDING !?" Weiss yelled at Grey who had his eyes open in shock until he responded.

" My semblance." was all Grey could say despite the shock he was in

" EXPLAIN!" Weiss was still fuming

Grey shook his head and gathered his thoughts. He told everyone how he lived

" My semblance lets me control lightning and manipulate my aura however I want to a certain extent. If I channel aura to my feet I augment my resistance to falling and increase my speed. Normally anyone can do this to a certain extent but I am by the best so this wouldn't come close to killing me " Grey explained

Weiss seemed to calm down but she was still visibly pissed.

" Why did you jump ?" Weiss still spewing venom slightly in his words

" Like I said it wouldn't kill me plus I like free falling. I feel free when I fall, like nothing can hold me down" Grey said as a smile worked into his face.

Weiss calmed down and nodded her head seemingly understanding his reasons.

" Sooo where were you heading brother ?" Ruby asked, the nervousness of calling Grey brother still evident.

" I was going to go to the training gym before you all showed up but now I want to spend time getting to know my Team." Grey said calm and collectedly. He continued

" So I'll start first." He said catching everyone off guard. He then lowered his head and raised his ears.

His second pair of ears. A pair of wolf ears that blended in with his hair perfectly

" Yeah I'm a Faunus. You probably think I'm a freak now don't you" Grey said in a cold tone while raising his head again with his ears pointed upwards.

He prepared himself mentally for the hate he knew was coming

It never came at all.

* * *

" Eh big deal" Yang said with 0 fucks given (**A/N: I have been waiting to say that line for ever)**

Grey was actually shocked at what he heard. Yang didn't care at all. He wasn't so heartless monster to her. He was Ruby's big brother and her team-mate.

" You don't care, at all ?) Grey asked completely fucking befuddled

Yang then flicked his forehead and laughed

" Why would we ? You saved our lives in the forest and you said you've watching out for Ruby from the shadows. Why would being a faunus change anything ?" Yang smiling as every word tugged Grey's very being.

" Ya big bro." Ruby said while hugging him tightly. " I don't care if your a faunus, your still my brother. Why would think I would care ?" Ruby said while hugging him even more tightly.

Then it was Blake`s turn to speak.

" Your still a human being and a person. Not some stupid mutt." She said with tears running down her face as she hugged him to. He patted patted Blake on the back and hugged her and Ruby back. Yet something was missing.

Weiss never spoke up after his reveal. Grey noticed this and broke off from Ruby and the now calm but embarrassed Blake and stood in front of Weiss who had now backed away slightly.

"Weiss I know for a Schnee this is hard to deal with but I don't want this to interfere with our team and friendship" Grey said trying to get Weiss to look up at him.

Weiss then slapped him again.

_Don't tell me she's a-_

Grey's thoughts were cut of when he felt Weiss kiss the cheek she slapped. She then made eye contact with him and Grey saw the look in her eyes.

She was LIVID but she was also sad and scared. Grey could smell the unease in her, but he also smelt a cat nearby but he resisted the urge to run and find it. Wolf instinct , what can you do ?

" Grey I don't particularly care for Faununs but you saved my life so I'll make an exception." She said, her voice filled with anger but also sadness.

Then she pointed a finger at Grey and continued " DO NOT betray my trust. Is there more you need to tell me ?"

Grey thought for a moment but then decided that secret was for another time so that's what he told her.

" I do but that's for a later time. Please be patient until then." Grey said. Trying his best to avoid Weiss` icy wrath

She simply nodded and slapped him again.

" That's for keeping a secret like this from me." Weiss said her voice returning to normal

" Fair enough-" Grey stopped mid-sentence as Weiss kissed his cheek and spoke.

" That's for the forest." She said.

Grey could only blush and nod in agreement

* * *

After Grey's second confession he decided he was going to go train alone so he kissed his sister goodbye on the forehead and hugged everyone else as he left for the training gym and the girls headed into Vale for a girl-only thing.

_I'd train with Ren but 10:00 he asleep around this time. Maybe that Jaune Arc is up for a few rounds or maybe Phyraa's up._

Grey used his scroll and pulled a file of all members of Team JNPR and read through their files until he came across part that intrigued him.

The file said Jaune Arc had attended a private combat school and passed with near perfect records.

That didn't add up.

Jaune didn't carry that air about him. He was kind and caring person in battle he didn't seem confident.

_Only one way to find out_

With that suspicion Grey left to find to find Jaune and Phyraa.

* * *

Grey arrived at Team JNPR's dorm and knocked. He waited before Phyraa opened the door.

" Hi Grey is it ?" Phyraa asked

Grey nodded and put his plan into motion " Phyraa Nikos would you and Jaune like to train with me today ?" Grey asked, sounding calm and innocent as possible.

Phyraa thought for a moment and then responded " I'd love to but give me a second I need to ask Jaune" she said with a smile and closed the door politely.

Grey waited a minute until Jaune came out with Phyraa and they both nodded and smiled in anticipation.

_Phase 1 complete._

* * *

Jaune swung at Grey who parried but was hit by Jaune's shield a second later. Grey recovered and kicked Jaune away and then pulled Death from it's holster and began firing at Jaune.

Jaune used his shield as cover while Grey fired at him. Grey was suddenly hit in the side by one of Phyraa's rounds from Milo in rifle form causing Grey to stagger slightly giving Jaune and Phyraa time to close the distance between them.

_I guess I was wrong even with Phyraa's help Jaune shouldn't have been able to last for more than 5 minutes but we've been fighting an hour.  
_

Grey's thoughts were cut of as both Phyraa and Jaune swung at him. Grey ducked Jaune's swing and hit him with the hilt of sword and grabbed Jaune's hoodie and roundhouse kicked Phyraa in the stomach and ended it by throw Jaune into her.

The duo collapsed into each other and were pelted with practice dust rounds Grey wielding Death.

Grey continued to fire until Phyraa and Jaune gave up.

_Even with my skills alone I could have beat Jaune but Phyraa and I maybe equals if I held back anymore. Even so Jaune's records may be false but at least he can hold his own. _

Jaune and Phyraa got up panting and breathing heavily while they sheathed their weapons.

" Jaune and Phyraa thank you very much for sparring with me for this past hour and I hope to face you again in the future." Grey said calmly. He hadn't broken a sweat but he had to admit as a team they could over power him if given the chance.

Phyraa and Jaune looked at each and laughed but Jaune spoke first.

" Grey it's been a blast training with you. I'm glad I had the chance to." Jaune held out his hand which Grey shoot firmly. Phyraa simply smiled at Grey and nodded before she left. Jaune broke off his handshake with Grey and ran after her leaving Grey by himself.

_I suppose even if he did fake his way to Beacon he's willing to try his hardest no matter what. I can respect that. I suppose everyone has their secrets and it's right to them. Right Qrow._

With that thought Grey smiled and headed to Vale hoping to catch up with the rest of his team. Unaware of a pair of scarlet red eyes watching him as left the training grounds.

* * *

**Guys I apologize from the depths of my heart. This chapter was rushed and not what I wanted it to be completely but it got the point across. SOOO to make it up to you guys I'M gonna upload ANY requested story you want to read. Whether it's positive or a lemon its my way of saying sorry for the way chapter 3 turned out. It'll never happen again.**

**P.S : Take a look at the pole I'm hosting**

**P.S.S : I'm starting to pair of characters just pm your choice and we'll see who gets in. WeissxGrey are already one in the making**

**P.S.S.S: Leave a fav and review. PLZZZZZ**


	4. New Players step In

Grey sat down went through his scroll as he hacked into Vale's camera network and found his team-mates laughing and eating ice cream at a parlor. Grey could only smile and shake his head as he watched team enjoy themselves

_Like I said_ _Ruby, I'm always there and looking out for you. _

Grey cut of the camera feed and pin-pointed the location Ruby's scroll in order to find her. He saw the location was near the Vale Docks so when he landed that was first place Grey landed.

* * *

Weiss walked with Team RWBY as they decided to head to a clothing store to buy Grey some new clothing. He always wore that trench-coat, t-shirt and his jeans, nothing more.

While walking Weiss couldn't help but think about her and Grey. Sure she slapped and scolded him for being reckless and scaring all of them to near-death.

But then she kissed him. Twice. Sure one was for saving her from the nevermore so Weiss denied it meant anything other than thank you.

But the first kiss was out of no where. She slapped him and kissed right afterwards. Then there was the fact that he was a Faunus. That's where Weiss felt unsure.

Grey was a Faunus. He had wolf ears but he was still human. Weiss didn't know how to feel about that fact. Sure she told him she was okay with him being one but that was a partial lie.

The White Fang caused this insecurity and hate of Faunus into Weiss. Grey did say he had another secret for a later date but what was it ? Weiss feared that it was he was a member of The White Fang and had attacked her family's business in the past. Weiss prayed it wasn't true so she pushed the thought out of her mind only for another one to take it's place.

She had kissed a Faunus. This was NOT how a Schnee female should act over a person but Weiss couldn't help but consider it. What did his ears feel like ? Why did he hide his ?

So many questions and so little answers.

Weiss shook her head to clear her thoughts. Ruby noticed Weiss seemed confused so she spoke.

" Weiss are you ok ? You look upset and confused. Is something bothering you ?" Ruby asked, with concern etched in her voice.

Weiss looked at her and asked her one question on her mind.

" Ruby are you a faunus ?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

Ruby turned to Weiss and smiled.

" Nope. No ears, tail, horns, or wings." Ruby said while patting herself down and laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

With that thought Team RWBY made their way to a clothing store and prepared to surprise Grey with new clothes to wear.

* * *

Grey turned a corner while following signal and saw his sister and Teammates as they exited what appeared like a clothing store with bags in Ruby, Weiss and Yang's hands. Grey called out to them and they walked over and greeted him.

" So what's in the bags ?" Grey asked thinking he knew answer.

" It's a new trench-coat, some extra clothes, and some school uniforms ." Ruby said while holding up a two bags

Grey was surprised at the gesture. Then he saw Yang holding about four bags and Weiss holding a bag .

He looked and Ruby and then to the rest of the bags and then back to Ruby.

" All of them ?' Grey asked sounding confused

" No silly, just these two" Ruby said while pulling a trench-coat from a bag.

Grey thanked Lord Oum internally for that and then took the coat which Ruby was handing him. Grey open the coat and inspected it.

The trench-coat was a mid-night black color and had a small armor plates on the left shoulder. What stood out to Grey was that on the right shoulder and left side of the trench was a what at first looked like a weird logo. It wasn't, it was the Rose symbol that Ruby had.

It was their Family Crest.

Grey was left speechless at the sight. Ruby had the family crest stitched on his coat like she had on her belt. All Grey could do was give the coat back to Ruby who frowned at the gesture. At least before Grey took of his current coat and dropped it causing Weiss and Blake to turn away and blush.

Grey took back the coat the Ruby gave him and put it on. It was a smooth fit. They managed to guess his actual size and got him a coat to match. Then Grey noticed Ruby holding fingerless gloves for him so he took those to. They fit perfectly but then Grey noticed the wording on the small lettering on the back of the gloves.

On the left it simply had the word " You'

The right one had the word " Promised.

_You Promised..._

Then realization hit

_I Promised to always to be there._ Grey smiled and Ruby noticed he understood the meaning and hugged him tightly.

Grey returned the embrace much to Ruby's happiness. With that the group enjoyed their outing for many more hours and headed back to the airships at 8:00, yet no one noticed the owner of the scarlet red eyes following and watching them.

* * *

Team RWBY plus Grey returned to Beacon later that night and said their goodnight's to each other and retired to their dorms. Grey put his new clothes in one of the closets and prepared to change and head to sleep but then he heard a knock at the door.

_I get the feeling something bad is about to happen._

Grey opened the door only to be greeted by a girl standing in front of him.

* * *

The girl was wearing what appeared to be in short Ren's outfit in red and black and in a tighter fit to show off her... assets.**  
**

The mystery girl had beautiful red hair that was long that reached to her back and unmaintained but in a beautiful way. She had dark red eyes that cold appear like they were staring into your soul. She had a red and gray ribbon in her hair and she appeared to be wearing red diamond ear rings. What stood out the most what her black cat ears and her... she was wearing a zelda tri-force of courage necklace. She also had a bandage across the bridge of her nose and a scar on her left cheek.

Grey stood their looking at her until she spoke.

" Hi I'm Rouge. So can I come in our dorm ? Oh and Ozpin told me to give you this note." She said while handing Grey a note which he curiously took and read.

He wasn't pleased with it's content which read-

_Dear Grey, As of today you will now become leader of your own team. Which I have dubbed Team GRAY. This young women is your first new team-mate. She will be staying with you until your other members arrive during which you will be moved to a bigger dorm. I know you wished to work with Team RWBY but this is for your own benefit. Both me and Qrow believe you are more than capable of this. Also please refrain from hacking the Vale camera network as it is quite tedious to ensure you yourself are not traced._

_Sincerely Headmaster Ozpin_

Grey could only look at that with a blank expression before crumbling it and letting Rouge in.

* * *

_Why the hell would uncle Qrow suggest that ? He knows I work alone and how the hell did he know I hacked the Vale network ! I always mask my signal ! Wait a second..._

Grey looked at Rouge who was busy unpacking and then around the dorm

_2 beds, 2 closets... That bastard. He planned this from the beginning... How did I not realize this, WHO THE HELL NEEDS TO BEDS, closets are justifiable but 2 beds should have gave it away. I'M A FUCKING MORON. Wait calm down maybe...no there's no explanation needed. The answer is right here.  
_

Grey continued to analyze the situation to himself until Rouge snapped her fingers in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. Grey looked at her and saw she was wearing a devious smile as she shook a white bottle of alcohol which read " Southern Rouge".

" So wanna get wasted wolfy ?" she said with a smile as Grey's wolf ears twitched slightly.

_Oh dear Lord Oum don't let this happen_

Rouge popped the cork with a knife she had under her sleeve and took a swig. She stopped and offered Grey the bottle. Grey simply shook his head in disappointment and turned away from her to go to the bathroom.

VERY bad idea.

Grey suddenly felt his feet give way from beneath him and felt as he was dragged across the floor when he suddenly felt Rouge sitting on his stomach and forcing the bottle in his face with a devious smile on her face.

" Come on loosen up a little and live life... What your name anyway ?"

_Nice one Ozpin. Give me the drinker and you don't tell her her leaders name. Lovely._

_" _Grey," his response was straight to the point.

" Well Grey how about we get to know each other over a drink. Come on Wolfy you know you wanna" she said that smile still etched on her face.

" I don't dr-"

Grey didn't even finish before he felt his hands bound forced to the ground and Rouge forcing the drink into his system.

Grey could have easily ended this but he could feel his limbs were being chained down to the ground by an invisible force.

During this Rouge was still forcing him to drink the alcohol from the bottle before taking it away and finishing it off. All this while still sitting on his stomach. By then Grey felt woozy and disoriented.

Rouge had a blush on her face while getting of Grey and loosening her invisible hold on him, that smile still there. Grey took this as a chance to sit up right while Rouge sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

" So *hic* where you from ?" the drunk Rouge slurred.

" Vale *hic* " Grey managed still disorientated from that drink.

" Have any family *HIC* "

" Younger sister *hic* and *hic* uncle" Grey responded, that drink having more of an effect than possible.

At that point Grey felt scratch his wolf ears. NO ONE but Qrow has ever done that.

Grey got shakily but felt his legs collapse as he landed on his back. He felt dizzy, tired and dead drunk so he did what came naturally.

He passed out.

* * *

Rouge, still drunk, crawled over to the collapsed Grey and crawled onto his chest. She felt his chest through his coat and shirt and blushed even more.

_I don't if it's me or the drink but he is kinda cute._

Rouge decided to see if he was awake and poked his cheek.

He didn't stur.

" Hey" she said followed by another poke.

No response.

" Hey *hic* Wolfy you there ? Hey * hic*" she said, the alcohol starting to take more effect as she poked his face.

No response.

She looked at him with hazy drunk eyes as her vision became more blurry. Then she passed.

Laying directly on Grey

* * *

Team RWBY were waiting impatiently outside Grey's dorm and were waiting on him to answer but after 30 minutes they began to worry.

" What if he's hurt ?" Weiss asked with concern etched in her voice

Ruby was nervously shuffling and trying to think of a reason as to why her brother wasn't answering the door.

_Maybe he's tired from last night ? Or- or maybe he trained late after we left. Yeah that's it._

Wrong

At that moment whatever thoughts that were going through Blake`s head it was justifiable enough to cut the lock to the dorm and push the door open.

Bad Move.

* * *

Grey woke up and felt a pounding sensation in his that kept him from focusing.

_What happened_ ?

He tried to get up only to feel a weight on his chest and downwards. Grey looked down only to see Rouge unconscious and laying on top of his chest.

_What the hell ?_

Grey was trying to comprehend what was happening when he saw his door open only to reveal several different reactions.

Three faces had looks of hurt while the last one was look of shock. Then Rouge began to stur.

" Grey *moan* what did we do last night ?" Rouge asked weakly

All of Team RWBY's eyes widened in shock.

" Fuck my life" is all Grey could say.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

( A/N : **So the support is to much for words alone. Over 600 views and about 300 visitors in the span of 1 week. I love you all. But there is somethings I want to say. Fanoren I read your comment about ect ect but to honest. I don't care. You may not like it but that what never my intention. "**_**realize this is the first fic you've published here, and it has a lot of potential for a first try. As much as I wish I could continue reading this and potentially help you grow as a writer, I couldn't even if I tried. Sorry to say it." **_** I actually laughed.**

**It's not about growing as a writer. It's about writing a story that people enjoy. Whether it's 6 or 600 it doesn't matter. So you can continue to read it or not because there are others you really like this story and as long as 1 person enjoys it. I'm gonna keep writing.**

**Now without further sidebars. Chapter 5 of Gray Snow ( This is where things get dark.)**

**Also. I'm gonna experiment in writing in Grey's P.O.V if you think I shouldn't anymore left me know.**

* * *

I saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang standing and watching what they saw. Rouge was lying on top me in a drunken stupor and I wasn't any better. I felt like someone was bashing my brain in with a hammer over and over and over again.

All I could do was pray to Lord Oum this would be over soon. Me and Team RWBY just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Rouge got off and was rubbing her eyes only to see four other girls looking at her in shock.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" A cold voice screamed. It was Weiss' voice. Her yelling made the hammering in my head more painful then any wound should ever be. The simple hammering became a jack hammer that was on overdrive. I noticed even through my hang-over that Rouge was looking back at me and Weiss.

" So are you Wolfy's girlfriend ?' Rouge asked. Her voice slightly slurred. I could only groan in pain as every word made my head-ache worse. At that moment Yang blurted out in laughter, increasing my head-ache 10 fold.

" AHAHAH, your drunk aren't you !?" yang trying her best to manage to speak behind her tears of laughter.

_Oh sweet Oum make it stop._

At that moment Ruby walked over rubbed my forehead. Her cold hands were very relaxing. " Grey what happened and who is she ?" concern was visible in her voice. I felt like a failure for making her worry about my well being. So I shakily got and headed to the bathroom and ran the tap so I could splash water on my face. With that done I called on my semblance and electrocuted my wet face slightly.

It was a hell of a wake up call. My sense were back but not at 100% and that damn head-ache was still there but at least I could walk slightly and speak in words. So I walked out and explained what happened.

" So here's what happened. Rouge shows up and hands me a note from Ozpin. In summary is says that I'm the leader of my own team and she is my first new member. So I let her in and she began to unpack UNTIL..." I could bring myself to finish. I got overpowered by a drinker and was forced to drink to. I swear Qrow die of laughter if he heard this. I noticed Weiss and Ruby motioning me to continue, so I swallowed what little pride was left and continued.

" Rouge got a bottle of alcohol and made me share it with her... The rest is a blur but I woke up with this head-ache and her on top of me. Then you guys showed up and her we are."

Yang was dieing of laughter and her laughter was worsening my head-ache to the point where I got up and headed checked my scroll. It was 8:30. I still had 30 minutes before class so I walked over to the drunken slightly impaired Rouge and threw her over my shoulder.

" Grey what are you doing" Rouge asked, fear etched in her voice. I simply opened the window and jumped out with her. "GREY YOU ASSHOLE"

* * *

When we landed I put Rouge down all she did was straighten her hair and look at me with a look that says " You fucked up".

" Why did you do that !" She was definitely pissed at me.

" I prefer falling from heights... So yeah sorry" I was trying my best to sound polite when you have a girl with eyes that could kill a grimm you begin to fear for your life.

"** Gray Rose please report to my office"** The intercom was my saving grace. I looked at Rouge and gave a terrified smile before I ran to Ozpin's offce.

* * *

I entered Ozpin's office and sat down on a chair across from his desk. His office was pretty standard. He had a clean mahogany desk with papers stacked neatly on the far end. There was a bookshelf behind him with all 5 rows filled about various topics and from what I saw a lot of them were history and tactics. Me and Ozpin stared at each other until he opened his scroll.

" Grey I have an assignment for you if decide to agree to it." he said his eyes reading the information on his scroll. If he saw the confusion on my face he hid it well.

" May I give you answer after I finish my first day of classes ?" I asked,

" Of course and also Grey I was reading your file and we need to have a discussion." He said with concern seeping from his words.

Wait I have a file ?

" A discussion about what ?" I asked, I was begin to feel a little afraid as I did something wrong but I hid it behind my calm exterior even though my voice betrayed me.

Ozpin simply took of his glasses and sighed. " How do you feel about becoming a team leader ?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment before giving my answer. " In all honesty... I don't know. I've never done this before but Uncle Qrow believes in me and so do you. I guess I did something right. I'm only worried about doing something wrong or not being there when they need me" I couldn't help but remember Ruby and our mother Summer Rose.

Ozpin simply stared at me and smirk. " You have the right attitude young man. I have made more mistake than any man woman or child on this earth but I don't consider you or Ruby's appointment to leader among them. Do you ?"

All I could was stare at Ozpin. His words were felt like more than words. Until I understood what he meant. "No I don't. If you believe in me then I should as well."

Ozpin gave me an approving nod and smile so I took that as my cue to leave. I was almost to the door until I heard Ozpin say, " Summer would be proud of you.". With that I left Ozpin's office and headed to breakfast to get ready for class.

* * *

I walked and was spotted by Team RWBY and JNPR and it looked like Rouge was with them. I walked over and sat down beside Weiss and Rouge and they all stared at me with curious eyes until Yang spoke. " So what did Ozpin want ?"

" I have my first assignment after classes are done. If I accept." I took a piece of bread from Ruby who was listening with wide eyes. Then my old friend Ren decided to speak.

" Do you know what or where it is ?" he said. He was the only person who's voice was more stoic than mine.

" No I haven't accepted yet but I'm going to." then I heard a girl cry out in pain. I turned and saw four guys bullying a poor faunus girl with bunny ears. They were all laughing at her and one was pulling her ears. I felt my blood boil and electricity started to spark around my arms. Then I felt Rouge put her hand on my shoulder. " Grey please calm down " she told me but I wasn't listening.

There a few things I hate. One is failing to keep a promise and not protecting my family. Another one is racist. Both human and Faunus so this sight was one of the instances were I lost my calm. I got up despite the protest of my friends and sister and walked over to the four bullying the rabbit girl.

When I got their I realized that the bully's were Team CRDL. Yeah Ozpin made a mistake for letting them into Beacon. I pulled the girl was from Cardin's grip and she cowered behind me. Then Cardin got up. " What do you think your doing freak." the words were directed at me.

" I'm protecting the weak. What are you doing ?" venom was seeping from my words. Cardin then stepped forward. I was slightly shorter than Cardin but he still looked down at me.

" Me and the boys were having fun until you butted in." he said while laughing

I felt sick to my stomach. " You think bullying her is fun ?" I said while gesturing the Faunus girl still cowering behind me. My voice was low and menacing but loud enough for Cardin to hear me.

" Yeah and now where was I." He was reaching for the girl behind me. I smacked his hand away from her. He responded by shoving me.

" You think you can touch me you filthy mutt !" He swore at me, his voice full of malice. " You and your whole family are nothing but animals and trash"

I looked up at Cardin, my eyes shooting daggers at him. Insulting me I one thing and the Faunus race another but NO-ONE insults my little sister.

That was the last straw. I used an aura-enhanced kick and struck at Cardin just slightly above his armored kneecap. When he hit the ground I saw Russel throw a punch at me. I ducked struck his exposed stomach with an aura palm strike and let him hit the floor.

Sky went for a head-kick but I caught his leg mid-kick and drove my elbow into his knee, fracturing it. He cried out in pain and limped back. I ran forward sent a flying knee into his stomach. He fell to the ground as he coughed up blood and nursed his broken knee.

Dove backed away slightly before pulling his sword from... _Where the did the sword come from ?_ He took a swing aimed at my neck but I easily ducked put distance between us.

_Sword, guns,, or fist ?... Guns._

I decided to use Death and Despair as I pulled them from their holsters and held them by their barrels. Dove when for a sword thrust to my chest but I parried it with Death and countered by hitting Dove with the grip of Despair. He dropped his sword and clutched his slightly bleeding head. I took Death and pistol-whipped him. He fell to ground clutching his head even more. I then kicked him in the stomach for good measure. I then holstered them again.

I turned and looked at the four boys around me. I thought and analyzed how much damage each had sustained.

Dove was on the ground clutching his head and was slightly bleeding. He was gonna have a major concussion but he'll live.

Sky had a broken knee and was coughing up blood slightly. I thought to myself " _He'll live.. I'm 90% sure he'll live._

Russel got the best of them. He wasn't clutching his stomach and breathing heavily. I thought to myself "_ I have to thank Ren for showing my that"__. _I turned to look at Cardin and saw him staring at me in pure terror. As I walked towards him he began to try to crawl away. I crouched next to him.

" If I hear anything about you terrorizing this girl any other student. The only that could save you from what I would do is suicide. Am I clear ?" I tried my best to intimidate Cardin. Qrow taught me to read people and then use that to my advantage. It worked.

Cardin's eyes widened in fear as he nodded furiously. Satisfied with my answer I got up and saw everyone was staring what had just happened. I just ignored them and walked over to the Faunus girl. She had a mixture of fear and gratefulness and both were because of me. So I held out my arm and gestured for her take link her with it and gave her polite smile. A look of nervous relief appeared on her face as she linked her arm with mine as I escorted her to the table with my friends.

I took a seat with the girl on my right as we unlinked arms and Weiss on my left as everyone looked at us. I was confused so I broke the silence. I turned to the Faunus girl. " So what's your name ?" I asked her.

She I noticed a blush appear on her face as she spoke to me. " V-Velvet. Velvet Scarlintina." she nervously stuttered. " Thank you for saving me. They were so mean and they pulling my ears and they wouldn't stop-It-it-" she began to cry. The sight was heart-breaking so I wrapped one arm around her and began to rub her arm to calm her down.

" It's ok they won't do that anymore." I was trying my best to console her and I seemed I was doing a good job. She was beginning to cry less and calm down.

" Velvet where is the rest of your team ?" I asked her.

" T-They have a different lunch then me." she managed even through a few tears. I looked up and saw it almost time for class so I got up and offered my hand to Velvet which she took and wrapped herself around my waist. I turned to Velvet. " What class do you have do you have first ?" I asked her.

" Grimm Studies." she said quietly.

" Me to." I turned to my friends and told them " I'm gonna walk Velvet to class. I'll meet the rest of you there." With that said me and Velvet headed to class, my arm protectively around her as we made our way to class.

* * *

As Grey and Velvet left Team RWBY, JNPR and Rouge all looked at each other in silence until Nora broke the silence.

" HE BROKE THEIR LEGS !" Nora beamed happily. Weiss was still looking at Grey and Velvet as they left the cafeteria. _I don't like him but why am I feeling like this ? I don't like him, but I feel like my stomach is in knots. He's making sure she's safe that's all. Yes of course he's to noble to ask for anything in return right ?_ Weiss trying her best to justify why Grey was walking Velvet even after incapacitated Cardin and his goon's. Weiss didn't realize that Ren was staring at her until he spoke.

" If your thinking what I think your thinking then your wrong. He's not like that. He saved her because she needed help and he was there. He cares for family and friends but he will also save a person he doesn't even know because it's the right thing to do. The fact that she was a Faunus made it worse. Grey has been discriminated against because he was a Faunus. Yet he never lashed out because of it. It simply hardened his resolve and became stronger because of it. It takes a lot to make him lash out."

Ren took a sip from his coffee and continued as everyone at the table eyed him with interest.

" He's a noble person. He won't take advantage of her. I there's one thing I know about Grey it's that he keeps his promises and he will risk his life to save a random person. He's as noble and honorable as they come. With that being said, Nora it's time for class." Ren said as he got up left along with a hyper-active Nora behind him.

Weiss internally thanked Ren for his insight about Grey.

* * *

Professor Port was giving a lecture about the Grimm or rather a story about himself when he was younger which was obviously more fiction than fact. Team RWBY, Velvet, Rouge and I were listening and taking notes. Until Professor Port acknowledged the class.

" A hunter must be able to fight alongside another person that they haven't fought along side before. That is why I would like Grey Rose and Weiss Schnee to come to the front of the class and prepare for combat." Port announced. Eyes darted between Weiss and Me when we looked at each other. I saw a slight glint in her eyes and a slight blush appear on her face. I blushed slightly at the slight and heard a slight snickering sound from Yang.

Weiss and I walked to the front of the class and turned to face Professor Port and awaited him to speak. Port turned to the rest of the class and gestured to us. " Class I want you all to observe these to young hunter's as they fight together." With that said Port walked over to a extremely huge large cage and stood beside it. " This class is Edgar. Watch carefully." With that said Port looked Weiss and I. " Are you ready ?" he asked us.

Weiss and I looked at each and nodded. Port cut the lock and yelled cut the lock as a large boarbatusk walked out and stared use down. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and got into a fencing stance while I pulled out my katana held it in a one handed grip. Edgar curled up and charged at us.

I tackled Weiss out of the way and looked at her " It's armored all over but it's underneath." I told her while helping her up. She just pushed me out the and charged right at Edgar who charged right back. Weiss' weapon got caught in Edgar`s tusk and thrown away while she got knocked to the side.

" HAHA. What will do without your weapon ?" Port said to Weiss while giving a hardy 'HAHA'

Edgar tucked and spin charged at the down Weiss. I ran to intercept him blocked the still spinning Edgar with my sword. While holding Edgar back I called on my aura and reinforced my limbs and kicked Edgar back and he went sailing to the opposite end of the class and landed on his sides. Weiss got up and looked at her sword which was behind me. She picked it up and readied herself but I put my arm in front of her, my back still facing her.

" You Dolt, Move !" She yelled at me. I simply ignored her sheathed my sword on my back. Weiss and everyone else gave me a quizzical look. By then Edgar had got back up and charged at us. I readied myself and caught Edgar by his tusk as he was charging at us. I skidded back a few inches as Weiss moved to the side visibly shocked at the sight. Even with my aura Edgar was slowly but surely pushing my back inch by inch.

_I CAN THROW A DEATHSTALKER INTO A NEVERMORE BUT WHY IS EDGAR PUSHING ME AND GAINING GROUND, _I thought to myself trying to figure out why Edgar was so strong. Until Port gave the answer.

" HAHA, Nice try young man but I keep Edgar in hole until I take him and fight bigger Grimm. He's adapted quite well to overpowering naturally strong Grimm. He even overpowered an Ursa Major. " Port ended with a hardy laugh.

_That is just wow. _I thought to myself while still holding Edgar back. Then I came up with a plan. I called on more of my aura and pulled both of Edgar`s tusk of and kicked him back again and throwing both tusk on the ground. I felt a drain on my aura and some fatigue hit but I didn't let it show. I pulled out my sword again and turned to Weiss. " I need you to flip him over and then launch me me in the air." I told her, a look of confusion but then understanding appeared on her face. She stood behind and got into her fencing stance. Edgar got back and was visibly pissed at what I did. He spin charged at us even without his tusk but sidestepped him and Weiss put up a shield glyph which Edgar hit and landed on his back. With that I jumped up and Weiss put a glyph under me which me higher in the air. I felt my feet hit the roof and I sent my aura into my sword causing it to arc out and pushed of the roofed and dived into Edgar. I felt my blade enter Edgar`s unarmored stomach as I felt a glyph under my feet as I landed. I pulled my sword free and looked at Weiss and nodded to her.

" Well done. I am impressed with your co-operation in this battle. I look forward to my demonstrations from you especially Grey" Professor Port said as he looked at us. Weiss and I nodded in response. Port then turned to the rest of the class. " Your all dismissed, but be sure to review your assigned readings and remember stay vigilant."

With that I left class with the rest of my friends and Velvet in tow.

* * *

When I got out of class I felt Velvet hug me. " I-I wanted to thank you again for before." she said, the nervousness evident in her voice. I returned her hug and broke off. I turned to the rest of friends and put my arm protectively around Velvet's arm, and turned to the rest of my friends. " I'm gonna walk Velvet back to her dorm in case Team CRDL comes back." I told them. Weiss didn't seem happy with that for some reason.

" Why would they come back YOU already crippled them for a while." Weiss said with anger evident her voice. I simply shrugged. Yang was still snickering while everyone else was watching with curiosity as to what was unfolding. Until Velvet spoke up nervously.

" I-I would appreciate it Grey. T-T-They weren't the only ones." she said nervously as tears started to form. I quickly rubbed her arm to calm her.

" Which way" I asked. She grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway. Weiss began to walk with us not saying a word while waved bye to everyone else. As we walked I heard Yang break into a loud laughter.

* * *

When we got to Velvet's dorm she opened her door and hugged me tightly. She thanked me again and kissed me on my cheek.

" Thank You for everything. Goodnight Grey." she said, breaking off from our hug and entering her dorm and closing her door. I smiled and blushed slightly.

I turned out around to look at Weiss who was staring with a mixture of anger, and what looked like sadness. I could see tears begin to form as she slapped me. I simply looked at her in a worried way.

" Weiss are you ok" I asked worriedly while trying to put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. Then she slapped me again.

" How could you !" she said her voice low and filled with sadness. She was crying because of something that I did but I didn't know what I did. I looked at her with concern in my eyes as we made eye contact.

" Weiss what did I do ? Please tell me so I can make it up ?" I said, trying to get answer from her.

" I liked you first !" She said, her voice filled with sadness and her eyes overflowing with tears. She was now crying.

_She liked me first ? _I thought to myself until it hit me.

_Oh crap_

* * *

**BOOM GUYS. A NICE LENGTHY CHAPTER IN RETURN FOR MY SHORT HIATUS OF A FEW DAYS. IF YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY BE SURE TO LEAVE A FAV AND FOLLOW AND I WILL SO GUYS NEXT TIME.**

**P.S : IF YOU LIKE THE FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW LET ME KNOW AND I'LL KEEP UP FOR GREY OR I'LL GO BACK TO THIRD PERSON. ASIDE FROM THAT THANKS A BUNCH. YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE THE BEST.**


	6. The Gang's All Here

**Guys and Gals announcement : I know summer is upon us but I will be going on a short few day Hiatus. Don't worry It wont be that long cause I'll still be writing in order have Gray Snow up and going because I love you guys. Also I've been planning for 2 new story's. 1 is a second Season of Grey Snow and the other is a Naruto story my friends asked me to write. With that BACK TO THE STORY :**

* * *

Weiss wasn't acting like the Weiss I came to know. Sure she was a bit mean, arrogant and stuck-up but I liked that about her. She wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind but that Weiss wasn't the Weiss I knew. This one was broken emotionally. She was sitting up against the wall crying as a torrent of tears cascaded down her cheeks. This was because she liked me and I guess Velvet kissing me on the cheek did this to her. I sat down next to her with my arm around her shoulder thinking of words to make this right.

How did I feel about her ? Sure she had some bad traits but who doesn't. She was kind, smart, beautiful inside and out once you got to know her. I liked the fact that she was straight forward about what was on her mind. Sure it brought me to this situation but it was cute about her. Then it hit me..

I kinda liked her to. Maybe not as much as she liked me but I did have some feelings about her but I wasn't ready for anything like a relationship just yet. Qrow told me what to do but applying it is something else entirely. What did Qrow say to me ?

" _Grey be confident in your approach. Your a Rose so you already have the looks and brains that women like but your personality needs some work. You need to tell them how you feel. If they approach you and your not interested then let them down gently but when you meet one that catches your heart, you MUST be respectful but playful and remember to tell them how you feel" _Uncle Qrow's voice spoke to me.

It did not help. He was talking in circles and THIS scenario was not explained to me but Uncle Qrow was right I needed to tell her how I felt. So I turned to Weiss and lifted her to her feet. I made to we were staring directly in each other`s eyes. _Now or Never, _I thought.

" Weiss you are a wonderful person. Your beautiful, smart, a bit mean sure but your also caring and compassionate. I admit I have a crush on you but not to same degree you have for me most likely. I do want to get to know you better so I want to take you out for a date and see where we go from there. So will you go on a... date with me this weekend Weiss ? " I tried my best to sound confident but lucky my voice held. My gloves were sweating on the insides and I felt like my body went up 30 degrees but I managed.

Weiss looked at me with wide eyes with what looked like relief. She backed away from me and turned her back to me. I felt like knife was stabbed in my chest then Weiss turned around. She slapped me and then hugged me. " Yes I will" she said.

I returned her hug, my shoulders feeling lighter until I asked her my next question. " Why are you always slapping ?" I asked her. I heard her giggle slightly.

" Because you earned it." She said her voice returning to normal. I shook my head and remembered what else Uncle Qrow told me.

" _Grey if a woman says you deserved it don't disagree because you will lose any argument that comes your way." _ I snapped out of my trance and thought about how Weiss was feeling but truth be told I couldn't fathom how women think. I broke off our hug and offered Weiss my hand which she took in hers and we walked back to Team RWBY's dorm with a comfortable silence in the air

* * *

Weiss and I stopped in front of her team's dorm and stared at each other in the eyes. I've done a lot things in my life that I regret doing but asking Weiss on a date wasn't one of those as of right now. We stared at each other until I played the cards I was given and I kissed Weiss on her cheek. She blushed a brighter red that put Ruby's cloak and Phyraa's hair to shame but even with that she smiled. So I knocked on Team RWBY's dorm and unluckily Yang opened it and saw us holding hands.

Yang was trying her best not to laugh. She biting the inside of her lips in order to resist. Me and Weiss blushed furiously but I walked her into her dorm and saw Blake and Ruby staring at us. I breathed heavily and forced the words to come out.

" Hey little sister and Blake... I'm taking Weiss on a date this weekend. So yeah... " I said nervously and blushing. Weiss was slightly squeezing my hand but I ignored it. There was an very awkward silence in until Yang broke into laughter and Ruby was squealing happily. Blake just stared at us then returned to her book. Ruby got off her bunk and grabbed Weiss. She was squealing happily while jumping up and down.

" IT`S LIKE FROM MY FAIRY TALES. WE HAVE TO FIND YOU AN OUTFIT !" I swear Ruby was more excited then me or Weiss was. Yang was still laughing in the background. So with that I slowly backed away from this whole scene and made my out of Team RWBY's dorm and closed the door behind me.

I was at my door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Blake. She looked dead serious but even through that I smelled the faint scent of a cat near-by. I was looking Blake in her amber eyes until she grabbed my hand. " We need to talk." was all she said as she led me to the roof.

* * *

The roof had a beautiful view of all Beacon around it but I couldn't take time to admire it. Blake sat down on the edge and motioned for me to the same so I did. We sat in silence until Blake broke it.

" You do know that she is a Schnee. What makes you think that this is going to end well." Her voice was devoid any sings of joking. I knew she was serious and she had a point.

Weiss was a Schnee and that meant that her family and Faunus were by not on good terms . The White Fang targeted her family because of the Faunus labor they used and the controversial treatment they received from the Schnee's. Weiss herself said that she didn't particularly care for the Faunus and she was visibly hurt learning that I was a Faunus but she still had a crush on me. I thought for a moment before responding to Blake.

" To be truthful I don't know. I'm sure her family won't approve or maybe what they say about the Schnee's is all slander but there are two sides to a story. I don't know if it will end well but I want to try." Blake visibly frowned at my response.

" You saw how she looked when told us you were a Faunus. Plus The White Fang are at war with the Schnee's and you'll be targeted to get to her. Can you live with being a pawn like that ?" She was upset and I could sense and see it. So I tried to calm her nerves.

" Everyone knows that. Plus I have some feelings for Weiss so I want to see where they head. If they grow then wonderful and i`ll face whatever comes our way. If they don't we'll both move. Plus can you really blame her about being a bit distrustful about me ? The White Fang made her how she is but that doesn't mean all Faunus are bad. Right Blake." I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I was always smelling a cat nearby and say how felt about Weiss.

Blake looked visibly shocked.

" W-W-What are you talking about ?" She stammered nervously trying to play off my question but I wasn't about to left up.

" Blake I'm a wolf Faunus meaning I have standard Faunus night-vision, enhanced hearing and smell. I could smell a cat but we were always doing something so I ignored it but know we're here alone and the smell is still here. Plus I know a lot about people. I maybe be a wolf but I'm not a mutt." I finished with a cocky smirk to make her laugh.

My plan had the opposite effect. She began to tear up and slowly removed her bow to show a pair of cat ears.

" You look better without the bow." I told her. She blushed furiously and playfully punched me in the arm and laughed. Then her expression became serious but somber.

" Grey I need to tell you something." her expression hardened but I beat her to the punch.

" That you were apart of The White Fang." I said calmly and staring at the stars above and the shattered moon. Blake`s eyes showed a mixture of fear and shock.

"H-H-How did you-" I put my hand up and shook my head and decided to tell her my other secret.

" Have you ever heard of The Vanguard , Blake ?" I asked her. She only shook her so I continued.

" We were a group dedicated to protecting the weak and defenseless. We were allies of The White Fang before they changed. We worked in shadows. There were a few dozen of us. We were a vigilante group and times we were judge,jury and executioners. We operated all throughout Vale and even helped The White Fang until that new leader took power. When he took power of The White Fang he took power of The Vanguard. We became assassin's and murderers under the employment of some dictator. Everyone else was fine with it. They figured it was no different than what they did only now they got a paycheck. I was torn. Uncle Qrow raised me to be honorable and noble so the idea of killing for money tore me up inside but I stayed. I took part in raids, assassinations and attacks all through Vale against companies that were branded as anti-faunus. I know the same was going on for The White Fang and it was working partially." I was choking on my words and trying to force the words out and the memories on what I did away.

Blake put a hand on my shoulder. " You can do it." she told me. So I did.

" One day I was assigned to kill some business man and leave no witnesses. I broke into his mansion and walked into his office. He was startled when I drove my blade, not this one." I pointed to my katana on my back. "- into his chest. He slowly bled out. Then his wife came in and screamed. I killed her in cold blood but then their daughter came in. She was trying to wake up her dead mother. She called me a monster and that she hated me. It took everything I had to..."

I swallowed hard as tears were welling up in my eyes. " It took everything I had to drive my blade through her. She fell onto her mother`s corpse. It reminded me of Ruby and our mother. At that moment I returned and slaughtered the rest of The Vanguard. I couldn't allow this to happen anyone else so I killed them all. I was 15 around this time. I was with them because I was being a stupid moody teenager and had a falling out with Uncle Qrow. Some nights that girls face comes up and calls me a monster and that she hated me. Some nights it`s Ruby's face calling me that. I've been trying to atone for what I did ever since then."

I was crying and the tears wouldn't stop. Blake was trying to console by rubbing my back. " Grey why tell me ?" she said. I wiped the tears from my face and spoke up.

" Because I wanted to prove to you that Weiss has a reason to be distrustful about me. I won't blame her if she hates me for what I did. I deserve it. I murdered a family in cold-blood. I am a monster and Weiss' anger would be justified but I want her to know that not all Faununs are evil. And because you would understand how I felt." I managed to say, my voice cracked and was full of regret. Blake kissed me on the forward.

" Grey listen to me. We can never escape our past only delay it catching up to us and when that happens would you rather face it alone or with people who accepted you despite of that past ? " Blake trying to console me.

" Then how come you wear a bow ?"

" Why were your ears hidden under your hair ?" she playfully retorted and I couldn't help but laugh. With that I got up, my shoulders feeling a little lighter and looked over the edge to see the fire escape.

" Your gonna jump aren't you." Blake said playfully. I only looked at her and stuck out my tongue causing her to laugh before I hopped of the edge feet first.

* * *

I grabbed onto a windowsill and opened the window to my dorm. I climbed through and saw Rouge sitting on her bed in her pajama`s... or rather lack of them. She was completely nude and I saw everything. I looked at her figure and I tumbled onto the floor dripping over my own feet. I got and we made eye-contact. I blushed furiously and she only laughed.

" Hey wolfy where have you been ?" She asked playfully. I covered my eyes in order to not stare.

" PUT ON CLOTHES ! " I nervously yelled while trying to blindly walk to my bed. She was laughing at this.

" What I sleep nude. Your born nude so might as well sleep like it. What you don't like what you see Grey." She said while sounding playfully hurt. By some miracle of luck I made my to the bathroom, so I opened my eyes, walked in and closed the door. My heart was thumping furiously at the sight of Rouge naked.

_Lord Oum why do you hate me ?_ I began to change into my black t-shirt and pajama pants and walked out the bathroom. I saw Rouge wearing a skimpy looking bikini but at least she was wearing something. She turned to me and was pointing to her 2 piece bikini.

" Are you happy now ?" She sounded genuinely annoyed. I simply nodded and looked at the clock and saw it was 10:55. Somehow time slowed down or I was bad at gauging a time change.

" I'm going to sleep." I told Rouge as I got in my bed and got under my blankets. Rouge booed at me but I tuned her out. She turned of the lamp and all was quiet as I prepared to face my demons again.

* * *

( 1:00, Thursday)

I was peacefully sleeping until she started whining.

" GREEEEYYYYY I'm cold." Rouge whined. I turned and saw it was 1 in the morning and I never closed the window behind me. So I got up, walked to the window and closed it and headed back to my bead.

" Grey I'm still cold." She said doing her best to sound like a child. This was a battle I couldn't ignore.

" What do you want me to do about it ? Put on a shirt or something." I said, my voice was bathed in annoyance.

" Or you could cuddle with me." She said. I turned in my bed to face her and saw she had her arms open and her eyes closed mimicking a child wanting to be carried. My answer was blunt as a hammer.

" No" I told her. She started to whine like a child.

"Please."

" No"

" PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE" She whined. I sighed remembering the first time I met Yang and realized these two weren't so different.

_Fuck it,_ I thought to myself fully ashamed at what I was about to say.

" Fine but I'm not moving." I said, doing my best to sound like I didn't care. Rouge gave a short yea before walking over to my bed and making herself comfortable. She took my arm and wrapped it around her waist and I realized she wasn't kidding. She felt like ice and I could feel her shivering. I wrapped her in an embrace so the heat could transfer to her.

" Your the best Grey." She said thankfully. I only sighed and drifted off back into my dreams.

* * *

*_ BEEP BEEP*_

My scroll promptly went off at 6:00 and I woke up. Rouge fell out the bed at my sudden movement. I turned off my alarm and headed to the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later and saw Rouge in her school uniform while I was in my trench coat and gear. We looked at each other awkwardly.

" Rouge today is combat training you do know that." I told her. Her eyes went wide in realization as she stripped down and changed right in front of me. I felt some blood trickle down my nose which I wiped quickly. When she was done she looked at me.

" What you never seen an hourglass figure ?" she asked teasingly. I sighed heavily and made my way to the work bench we had in our room and began my daily routine of maintaining my gear. I took of my trench coat and polished all the bit of armor it had before putting it back on. I sharpened my still unnamed sword. I then disassembled Death and Despair, cleaned the parts and reassembled them and ended it with a nice polish on both. Rouge was hovering over my shoulder and watching with keen interest.

When I finished Rouge was holding a curved combat knife in her hands and was looking at me with puppy eyes. Ironic because she was a cat Faunus. I sighed and took the knife and began to sharpen and polish it thoroughly. When I finished I gave her back her knife and saw it it was 7:55 so I got up and with Rouge I headed to Team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

I knocked on Team rwby's dorm and waited for a second before Blake opened the door. She was already dressed in her combat gear and she had Gambol Shroud strapped on her back as she ushered me and Rouge in.

All of Team Rwby was dressed and active. Yang running a brush through her long mane of hair, Weiss was doing the same for her ponytail and Ruby was on her bunk and was polishing Crescent Rose. That sight brought a smile to my face because everyone in the Rose family is a weapon freak or at least is knowledgeable in making and maintaining weapons. Ruby saw me and jumped down from her bunk to to give me a hug which I returned happily.

" Hey Grey. What brings you here ?" Ruby beamed.

" I was coming to get you all to breakfast and to see if your ready for today." I responded while patting Ruby on her head. She stuck her tongue out at me for doing that and I could only laugh.

" What's special about today ?" Yang asked, still messing with her hair.

" It's combat day. We have Ms. Goodwitch all day."

With that said I made my way to the cafeteria, leaving the girls by themselves to do whatever girls do when they're alone.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was standing on the stage in her class and was reading off the pair of students that would fight against each other.

" First is Grey Rose and Phyraa Nikos."

With that me and Phyraa walked onto the stage and stared each other down. She was holding her spear and shield in a battle stance and I had my sword in a one handed grip.

Then the bell rung.

* * *

Me and Phyraa stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity until I pulled Death from it's holster and fired at her. She raised her shield and blocked the shots and tried to close the distance between us. It was same tactic Jaune used against me so I stopped firing and waited for her to get closer as I holstered Death.

When Phyraa got closer she turned her weapon into a sword and swung at my stomach so I parried it and countered with a swing to legs. I hit one leg but her aura cushioned the blow and she backed up to formulate a new plan. She raised her shield as I drove a kick into it and bounced of. I landed on my feet and grabbed my sword with two hands and charged at her.

I had a plan that could end in victory or defeat. I just needed her to throw the shield at me.

She took the bait and threw her shield at me. I narrowly ducked it and drop kicked Phyraa square in her stomach as she went sliding across the floor to the far end of the stage. I then turned my attention back to the shield as it bounced off the back wall and was coming straight for me. I dropped my sword and caught the shield a second before it made her contact with my face.

Then I heard my sword whiz through the air. I turned and saw Phyraa dual wielding her sword and mine. This was not part of my plan but I had to go along with it. I pulled Despair from it's holster and sent my aura into it and fired at Phyraa. Before the bullet made contact it stopped in front of Phyraa and fell to the floor.

It was then I remembered that Phyraa's semblance was polarity. Then I dropped the shield in my hand and switched the rounds that Despair had to shock rounds. I fired again but this time the bullets exploded into small static that was absorbed by my blade that Phyraa had. She eyed my sword curiously until it suddenly arc out causing her drop it. In that instance I kicked her shield back to her and ran towards her and drew both my pistols. I fired at her and she raised her shield to block the shots. I continued to fire until I was close enough to slide and kick her feet from under her. She fell as I was hovering over with one foot on her weapon and both pistols aimed down at her.

" Grey that's enough" I heard Professor Goodwitch call out as the lights were brightened and the other students cheered at the match we had. I helped Phyraa up and she returned my sword to me.

" You are nothing if unconventional Grey." Phyraa said.

" Gee thanks and since when can you dual wield sword." I teased in response.

" Ahem" We turned and saw Professor Goodwitch waiting on us to get off the stage. Phyraa and I looked at each other and quickly walked off stage.

" Now then remember students the Vytal festival so that means if you compete you will be representing all of Vale."

A loud cheer went up as I saw Team RWBY cheer and get excited at the prospect of battling in a tournament. I silently cheered along with them until a thought hit.

I still have to report to Ozpin about my first assignment so with that I left and headed to Ozpin's office, unable to see my little sister face off against some poor first year student.

* * *

I was sitting opposite of Ozpin in his office as he told me my first assignment.

" Recently there was a train cart of Dust stolen from The Schnee Dust Company before so instead of by train they want their next export transported more well guarded. So I am assigning you to protect the train that is transporting the dust shipment." Ozpin told me.

I knew that The White Fang were behind the stolen train-cart of dust being stolen it was important that I be prepared for anything.

" Will I be the only one there or are will I be reinforced ?" I needed to know all I could so if there were reinforcements then I needed them to be ready. Ozpin smirked at my question which unnerved me for some reason. He then opened his scroll and typed and sent a message before closing his scroll. We sat in silence until two people walked in. I turned and looked at them both. One was male and the other was female.

The girl had tanned skin and jade green hair and eyes. She was wearing dark green turtleneck and black vest. She had a pair of diamond earrings on and she had standard jeans. She was wearing a pair of green armored gloves. She was also wearing a gold headdress with a green gem.

The boy had light brown hair that was combed over to the side slightly hiding his right eye. His eyes were ocean blue, he was wearing a light blue cloak that was slightly opened up in the middle. Under the cloak appeared to a black t-shirt. He was wearing a peculiar red diamond necklace and on his back were 2 long-swords. One had a white dust crystal in the pommel and the other was had a blue dust crystal. Both blades were iridescent to match the colors of their crystals.

I stared at the both of them and then back to Ozpin who was looking at me.

" So who are they ?" I decided to ask.

Ozpin first gestured to the girl. " This is Ashley Jade." Then he gestured to the boy. " And this is Yahto."

Ozpin then turned back to me. " They your other team-mates."

Then Yahto stepped forward. He put his left arm over his heart and right arm behind his back then bowed. " I look forward to fighting alongside you." He spoke calmly without a hint of fear or nervousness.

Ashley just gave me a short wave. " Nice to meet ya" She spoke casually and happily. Then Ozpin spoke up.

"You three will tasked with guarding the train-cart of dust as it makes its way through Forever Falls. When it has reached its destination you will be returned to Beacon and receive compensation for your efforts. The SDC has offered Beacon 100,000 lien if we accept. You will each receive 10,000 lien as per your reward which you are free do with it as you please. Now make your way to the airships and proceed with your mission."

With that Me and my new team-mates made our way to the airships and prepared for our first mission.

* * *

I was sitting on the airship going over the layout of the train-cart and it's route on my scroll. We had to defend the train for about 5 miles which wasn't long but long enough for The White Fang to try something along the way. I was busy analyzing each possible ambush point and different outcomes. Then I looked over and saw Yahto and Ashley.

Yahto was meditating away from the rest of us and Ashley was shadow boxing. I just smirked at the sight and continued to analyze our mission.

* * *

We were in the train carrying the dust shipments from the Schnee Dust Company. Me, Yahto and Ashley were waiting patiently until we heard a noise from above us.

" Guys you heard that to ?" Ashley asked in a serious tone. Yahto and I simply nodded in agreement. " So whats our plan Grey ? " Ashley asked me. Her and Yahto were both looking at me.

I was silent and looked at floor before I spoke up. " We wait. If someone came for the dust then they have to get through us. Plus I have access to the cameras on the train so if someone is on here then we'll see them first." I said while opening my scroll. Yahto and Ashley smiled at my answer and leaned over to view the camera feed with me. We saw some White Fang grunts taking on the androids on the train. They were making slow progress and were taking heavy losses. Then someone clad in a black trench coat dropped into the cart and destroyed the androids with brutal efficiency. The mysterious figure made his way through the rest of the train with a handful White Fang grunts.

I closed and put away my scroll as I heard a cutting sound. My team-mates and I turned to see the cart door we were in was cut open as the mysterious figure walked in holding a sword and followed by a handful of White Fang grunts.

I grabbed my sword and got into a combat stance. Ashley put on her gloves and got into a boxing stance. Yahto pulled of his cloak to his side and drew his swords from his back and then held up one of his swords pointing it at the intruders. This longsword was pure white but was glowing slightly.

The mysterious figure was staring at us from behind his mask. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. Then the figure behind mask turned to men.

" Deal with them" His voice cold and full of authority. The White Fang grunts ran at us with swords drawn.

Yahto's white sword was now emitting a shiny glow as the dust crystal began to glow.

There were five of the White Fang grunts left and all were armed with swords. Two came after me, two went after Yahto and the last went after Ashley.

The two that came after rushed at me. I ran forward and locked blades with one. The other went tried to slash my exposed back but I broke off from my blade lock and ducked. That grunt cut his partner's head off. While he was shocked at what he did I spun around him and hit him across his helmet with the dull side of my blade knocking him unconscious. I could have killed him but we needed at least one alive.

* * *

Ashley ducked a slash from the grunt that went after her. The grunt went for a slash to the her neck but Ashley ducked and hit him the sides. The grunt dropped his sword so Ashley grabbed his head pulled him into her knee. She then grabbed him by his hand and threw him back toward the mysterious figure who just side stepped his thrown subordinate and sighed.

* * *

Yahto was being circled by the two grunts who decided to pick him. The grunt on his left went for a neck but was blocked by Yahto's white sword while the other grunt was being held back by Yahto's blue sword in his right hand. Yahto's white sword began to glow as the grunt on his left was blown away and crashed into a nearby crate. The grunt on his right was caught off guard by the sight. Yahto took this chance rushed the confused grunt. Yahto delivered swing after swing as he began to whittle down the grunts defense until the grunt's sword was knocked away. Yahto then hit him with the pommel of swords in both his temples as he fell to the ground.

* * *

I turned and saw that each of my turn had dealt with their attackers and none of them were dead.. Well maybe the one hit with his swords was dead but I couldn't tell from where I was standing.

Then the figure in black stepped forward with one hand the hilt of sword.

" Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." He said. I felt as if I knew those words from somewhere but I couldn't remember.

Then he charged at as.

* * *

**Monty Oum style cliffhanger. I'm sure most of you have figured out what happens next or at least you think you have. OH THE ADVENTURE I HAVE PLANNED.  
**

**Also I know some people have some question so lets do our own Q&A. Be sure to leave a fav, comment and follow. Thanks for the Support everybody. Lets get HYPED FOR VOLUME 2 WOOOWOOO**


	7. A ghost from the Past

**OC'S AND BETA READERS WANTED. MESSAGE ME IF INTERESTED. NOTE YOUR OC'S WILL MOST LIKELY DIE SO KEEP THAT IN MIND. WITH THAT BACK TO THE STORY.**

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Rouge and Velvet were sitting at their usual lunch table but were wondering were Grey was. Until Ren decided to put their minds at ease.

" I think I he left for his mission from Ozpin. Grey has a habit of not telling where he is if it is something that he thinks will worry others." Ren told the rest of the table.

Ruby was visibly relieved at hearing her brother was alright. He just disappeared in the middle of class without a word or a goodbye. Then a thought came to Ruby's mind.

" Ren how do you know so much about Grey ?"

All eyes were on the still stoic Ren who took a sip of his coffee before answering.

" I met Grey a few years ago during a martial arts tournament. We had both made it to the finals and we fought it out. Grey and I fought for what seemed like forever but in the end I barely beat him. His aura and stamina were greater than mine but my hand to hand skills put me at a slight advantage but it was still a tough fight. After the battle he and I talked and decided to train together. So we trained together and became friends until he vanished for a few years. I would hear from him now and then but he was mostly gone until we all met him during initiation." Ren finished with a sip of coffee from his cup as he thought to himself.

_Grey can be distant but he wouldn't want Ruby to worry this much._

The chatter around the table became more calm and reverted to normal topics after Ren's speech but his thought about Grey was still lingering in his mind.

* * *

Grey, Ashley and Yahto were on guard as the man in black charged at them. Grey ran forward to meet him in a blade lock and succeeded in holding him at bay giving Yahto and Ashley time to flank him. The man in black noticed Yahto on his side so he grabbed his sheath and aimed it at Yahto who got shot square in his chest and was sent flying back. Ashley rushed the man in black and punched him square in his cheek sending him flying to a nearby crate. She rushed over to Yahto who's aura had luckily blocked the shot. The man in black got up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

He disappeared for a second before reappearing in front of a startled Grey who barely blocked a quick draw to his neck. Grey and the figure were locked in a blade lock and were starting at each other intently.

" ASHLEY GET YAHTO OUT OF HERE !" Grey called out, never taking his eyes off his attacker. Ashley nodded in agreement and helped Yahto to his feet and escorted him out off the train-cart leaving Grey and the masked attacker in black alone.

The man in black broke off and backed away from Grey with his hand on his sheathed sword. They began to pace around each other slowly like two predators in the wild.

" Still the same Vanguard trash." Grey was shocked and he slipped up and let it show. The man in black saw this and delivered a shot to Grey's stomach but his aura stopped the shot but Grey was still staggered slightly.

_Vanguard trash, how does he know that ? White mask, red sword, red symbol on his back who does this remind me off... Oh Shit._ The realization hit Grey as the masked man charged again but Grey blocked his strike and called on his aura to electrify his sword and parried the masked attackers strike.

" Adam." Grey said his voice of anger and malice. Adam smirked and put his hand on his sword.

* * *

Me and Adam stared at each other not taking our eyes of each other. Adam was my former instructor after The Vanguard was taken control of by The White Fang. I was put as his apprentice to understand what to do and what not to do on raids and assassinations. I watched him slaughter dozens of innocent people without a second glance.

" So you do remember me. I thought you learned not to take me on kid." Adam's voice was full of confidence and his posture showed it. He was leaning on his sword and smiling at me. It made my blood boil.

" Come on you remember. I taught you how to kill and I must say I'm impressed. You slaughtered The Vanguard by yourself at 15. I think I taught you to well, say how old are you know anyway ? It's been about 3 years so your about 18 or 19." He was talking casually as a cold-blooded killer could and the truth is he was right. He taught how to take a life and not look back about it. I trained with him but I could never beat him. What's worse is he had an aura he never used around me so I didn't know what he was capable of at his best.

So I grabbed my sword with two hands and held it in front of me and towards the ceiling .

I was going to end this here and now. I then began to invoke my aura as I sent it to my sword.

" Spirit of Wrath and Hero's bide my command and leave nothing in wake." My sword began to arc out as I pointed it at Adam. More gray and green lightning than I would normally use shot out at Adam and I thought it was over.

I was dead wrong. Adam quickly unsheathed his sword as the lightning hit it and was absorbed into his sword. Adam's red highlights on his outfit and mask began to glow bright red as he gave a quick but maniacal laugh as he sheathed his sword again.

I felt drained after wasting so much aura at once but I managed to stand up. Adam then quickly slashed his sword as red shock-wave was emitted from his sword. I called on my aura and held his shock-wave back until I heard a small crack. Then I realized that my sword was cracking but I was pushing against Adam's shock-wave until my sword broke and I was hit in the chest by Adam's shock-wave and sent flying back into a wall.

I looked at my sword and was scared by what I saw. My dark-steel sword was broken. Dark-steel was supposed to never break but I was left holding the grip of my sword and little to nothing of the blade was left. I looked at Adam who was slowly walking towards me.

I managed to get to my feet before I pulled Death and Despair out and pointed them at Adam. He was smirking at the sight of me beaten and out of aura but still fighting on. He quickly dashed in front of and quickly disarmed me. He then kicked me in my stomach and I fell to my knees and hands coughing up small amounts of blood. I then saw my gloves with their messages etched in them.

_You Promised._ I promised to always be their and I couldn't do that if I was dead. So I mustered up what little aura I could sent it outwards in the form of a spike which impaled Adam in his shoulder. That took everything I had but I managed to wound him. I then fell flat on my stomach as Adam brought his foot down on my back. His sword was pressed against my neck and then I remembered what he called it.

_Wilt_. It was ironic that Wilt was going to kill a Rose so I chuckled slightly which caught Adam's attention.

" What's so funny Grey ?" Adam asked. His cocky replaced with a murderous one. I then heard a beeping sound coming from my scroll. The noise startled Adam slightly but enough for me to force myself up to quickly knock Wilt away and uppercut Adam.

He lurched backwards as he felt the blood from cut. I was running on pure adrenaline so I rushed Adam punched him in his mask. He lurched back further clutching his nose. He rolled and retrieved Wilt then turned to face me.

" What's funny is that your out of time. We're at our destination."

As if on cue a group of armored guards burst into our train-cart along with Ashley and Yahto who saw my current state. Adam swore silently before quickly retreating from our train-cart and jumped out into Forever Falls. The guards quickly gathered the remaining White Fang grunts and cuffed them while a medic began to examine me. My adrenaline was wearing off and I was feeling light-headed

" Get us back to Beacon. No stops."

That was all I said before passing out on the floor.

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR and GRAY were in the Beacon infirmary watching Grey. He had sustained some mild injuries and had suffered from massive aura depletion but he was some alive albeit in a mild coma but otherwise alive. The moment him, Yahto and Ashley had arrived at Beacon they were all taken to the infirmary for treatment. Ashley was uninjured and Yahto was also unharmed since his aura had stopped at shot. Team RWBY and JNPR rushed to the infirmary after hearing that Grey had returned.

The doctors said Grey would live and make a full recovery but it was unknown when he would wake up. Ruby and Weiss were devastated and broken at the sight of Grey in a hospitable bed with machines poking into his arms. Yang and Blake were trying there best soothe them but with little success. Rouge was saddened at the prospect of Grey being wounded but took solace in the fact that he would make a speedy recovery.

Ren however was actually smiling. This sight made Weiss furious and enraged.

" WHY ARE YOU SMILING ! YOUR FRIEND IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE AND YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY !" Weiss was yelling at the top her lungs with tears running down her cheeks. Ren sighed and walked over to Grey's bed.

" Grey your a strong guy we both know this. Your making your friends worry about you but we both know that you've been through worse than aura depletion. I'd rather not have to get the jump-starters but the sight of Ruby crying is heart-breaking."

Ren walked out of Grey's room and returned moments later with a defibrillator in hand and walked over to Grey's bedside. Ren then rubbed the defibrillator together and put them on Grey's chest.

* * *

I woke up with a start as I felt some of my aura return. Not enough to make up and active but enough to help me move a little. I looked around and saw Ren standing over me with a defibrillator in his hands and a smirk on his face. I knew what he did.

" Why ?" I asked Ren.

" Your sister and the others wanted you back." He said. My heart-sank when I realized that Ren woke me from my coma in order to calm my sister and most likely Weiss down. Ren must have seen the look on my face as he stepped aside.

I saw my sister and my friends standing in my hospital room watching with huge eyes at what had just transpired. I managed to sit upright albeit with Ren assistance. It was quiet for a moment before Ruby embraced me in a massive hug that hurt badly as she squeezed my injured stomach. She quickly let go once she saw me wince.

" Sorry sorry sorry ! Your Back!" She had tears running down her face but her voice was full of relief so I brought her into a more gentle hug which happily returned. I broke and looked at Weiss who looked me in my eyes then she walked over and hugged me tightly.

" I thought you weren't going to wake up." Her voice was low and full of sadness. I was in a slight pain but I endured it for Weiss` sake as I returned her hug. Then I broke off and turned to Ren.

" So mind helping me get out of here." I said to Ren who simply smirked and unplugged the medical equipment from my arms, A beeping went of that caused a slew of nurses to rush in usher my friends and sister out of my room but they stopped once they saw me. They looked at each other and helped me out my bed.

I turned to Weiss and Ruby and then gave a reassuring smile before continuing with the nurses into the examination room.

* * *

I had suffered massive aura depletion, I had 2 fractured ribs, and a bruised chest so the doctors were reluctant to let me leave.

After some very boring hours and much much convincing I was allowed to leave in my regular clothes and return to classes but I was to avoid major physical activity for a few weeks so I was to be excused from combat training until I had fully recovered. With that I exited the infirmary and was met by Headmaster Ozpin.

" Good to see your recovering at an extremely good rate young man. Well done on your first assignment as well. " His voice was the same calm and collected voice as always.

" Thank you sir I appreciate your praise. So since my assignment is done can I get my reward." I was pointing at my open hand causing Ozpin to smirk at me.

" For a job well done, you will receive adequate compensation." He then handed 10,000 lien to me which I happily accepted.

" If you don't mind me asking what will you do with that much money ?"

I thought for a moment before giving him answer.

" I'll use it on my..." I stopped for a moment remembering my date with Weiss. Ozpin looked at me with a smirk on his face.

" A date with ." I was befuddled and caught off guard. How did Ozpin know I had a date with Weiss ? Ozpin seemed to know what I was thinking and answered.

" I have camera's all around this school. It's very rare that I see two students in the hallways late at night having a heart to heart moment." Ozpin ended with his smirk still on his face. Instead of trying to avoid it I embraced it seeing as how Ozpin knew everything, something I thought I did.

" My date with Weiss and then buy some materials to replace my broken swords and missing guns." I finished with a hint of sadness in my voice.

" Speaking of which Beacon has a forge area for students and teachers to craft weapons, and other equipment. Also your pistols were recovered and are awaiting you in your new dorm which is next door to Team JNPR. Yahto and Ashley made it a point to recover your guns before you all returned to Beacon."

The thought of having my guns back made me feel a bit better and with that I bid Ozpin farewell and made my way to my team's new dorm.

* * *

I decided to stop by Team RWBY's dorm before heading to mine. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Blake opened it and ushered me in. The rest of Team Rwby were over joyed to see I was up and moving. Ruby jumped from her bunk and hugged me tightly which I returned happily. I broke off and pulled out 5,000 lien from my pocket and handed it to Ruby. Her eyes went wide at the site of the money she just received.

'H-H-How did you get this ?' She asked curiously and by the looks I saw from the others they were thinking the same thing.

" From the mission I was on. Don't worry I'm fine now I can feel my aura beginning to try and mend my bones so I should be fine but I need a new weapon."

Ruby eyes were filled with curiosity. " What happened to your sword "

I felt saddened remembering how Adam had broke it. " It was broken during the fighting so I need a new weapon."

Then an idea came to my mind. " Ruby can I see Crescent Rose ?" I asked her. She nodded curiously as she handed it to me. I activated it and extended it in full scythe mode.

Crescent Rose was fully customizable high-impact sniper scythe. It was surprisingly light and I was even more impressed when I remembered that students from Signal Academy made their own weapons meaning Ruby made Crescent Rose herself.

" Can I borrow this for a second ?" I asked Ruby who nervously nodded in response. I stepped out with Crescent Rose and Team Rwby into the hallway.

" You all might want to back away a bit." I warned them and they all backed away a foot. I then began to twirl Crescent Rose and swing it lightly fluently. I was reciting the motions Uncle Qrow taught me when I was learning to fight with a weapon. I allowed myself to fall into a trance as I swung and twirled it in perfect arc and orbits. I ended with stabbing the spiked end of Crescent Rose into the ground and kneeling.

I heard quiet clapping as I looked up and realized that I was still in front of Team RWBY who were watching with eyes full of admiration. I got up and handed Crescent Rose back to who deactivated it and tucked it away behind her.

" So what was the point of that little display ?" Weiss asked me.

" I need a new weapon and I wanted to see if a scythe would be a good idea. Me and Ruby's Uncle taught us how to use one so I wanted to see if I remembered."

" Well I need to get ready for tomorrow so I'm off to bed and so are the rest of you." Weiss said trying to give of an air of confidence.

" Not yet I need to talk to you first." I told her as her and the rest of Team RWBY began to leave and said their goodnights to me until it was just me and Weiss alone in the hallway.

" Well what is it ?" She asked impatiently.

" Is this how your gonna act on our date ?" I asked playfully which made her blush angrily. I managed to stifle my laugh and continued.

" In all seriousness I was gonna ask do you still want to go on that date this Saturday ?" I asked. I could tell I had caught her off guard but she was still blushing angrily at me.

" Yes I am unless your to injured to even get up." She was trying to sound confident but I could hear the concern hidden in her voice. I simply smirked at her.

" I think I can manage but if your scared." I ended trying my best to get her riled up and it was working. She was blushing and looking at me angrily.

" A Schnee is not afraid of a date. I WILL see you this Saturday." She made it sound like a demand but I didn't care. I actually liked to see her riled up now and then. With that said she walked back to her team's dorm with that blush still on her face.

I laughed internally and headed to my team's dorm.

* * *

I opened my dorm and saw that the layout was the same as my previous dorm only this time it had two bunk beds. Yahto was meditating on his bed which was the bottom bunk of the bed on the left, Ashley was at the computer scrolling through what looked like e-mails, and Rouge was sitting on the bed opposite of Yahto reading a comic book.

I closed the door behind which caught all of their attention. The next thing I knew I was being hugged by Rouge and Ashley who were glad to see I was alright. Yahto got up from meditating and welcomed me back.

" Grey your pistols are on the workbench." Yahto told me. I thanked him and Ashley as I went over to the workbench to inspect Death and Despair. Death's silver plating was slightly dulling so I gave it a polish that returned it's luster shine to it. Despair's ebony plating gave off the same shine it always had so I just polished it to be sure. When I was finished I got up and saw that Ashley was off the computer so I walked over and sat down at the desk. I began to search for materials that I could use to forge myself a new weapon.

There was dark-steel available but it was 40'000 lien and it would take four months to arrive from Atlas. I shook my at the information and continued to search for other materials but none would be sufficient enough for me to use. Then Yahto tapped my shoulder.

" If you need to forge a new weapon then I think I can help you find materials." He had piqued my interest so I motioned for him to continue.

" What was your sword made out of ?" He asked me.

" Dark-steel from Atlas."

" My swords Sea and Sky are made from light-steel so we aren't to far off. What do want in your new weapon ?"

I thought for a moment before answering. " I need it to be unbreakable, light and strong. I need it to never dull so what do you have in mind ?"

Yahto simply shook his head. " Light-steel is said to be unbreakable but as much as I hate to admit it that's not true. Everything of this world has a breaking point but some have a higher point than others that's all. Nevertheless I believe you might want your weapon to made out of the plate's of a Grimm seeing as how those have a strong enough damage threshold."

I thought about it for a moment and weighed some other options. " What about light-steel like your swords." I offered.

" Light-steel is like it's name implies it's light. It has an iridescent glow and light enough for a person to swing in quick succession." He told me. I weighed the idea but ultimately decided to hold off on the light-steel. Yahto told me understood and went to sleep leaving me the only one awake.

I decided enough was enough for one night so I turned off the computer and changed into my t-shirt and pajama pants. I climbed up to my bunk above Yahto's and prepared to face what nightmares might await me.

* * *

I woke up tiredly and then a thought crossed my mind so I grabbed my scroll and saw that there was note on it. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Grey, We decided to wake up earlier than you and turned off the alarm on your scroll. You've been through a tough battle and you need to recover properly which means that we had you excused from classes today but we're all taking better more detailed notes so you can use them later. Be sure to rest up well and don't try anything to physical demanding as you are still in recovery despite your aura healing you._

_Sincerely, The Rest of Team GRAY._

I simply stared at the note before smiling and hopping to the ground floor beneath me. I looked up at the clock and saw that is 2:00 p.m.

_Jeez I really sleep late. _I looked around the room and headed to the bathroom. I methodically brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then took a shower to get ready for the day.

I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in my combat gear and feeling more awake after a good shower. I walked over to the workbench and grabbed Death and Despair and holstered on my sides and headed to the training gym to get some practice in.

* * *

Since I didn't have a sword I needed to improve with my guns and hand to hand combat so skills I headed to the punching bags and started to deliver kick after kick to it without stopping. I don't know how long I was there until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that the hand belonged to Yang.

" If you wanna go I game." She said with a smirk.

" In what context Yang ?" I was genuinely nervous at Yang's offer. She only laughed in response.

" I mean if you wanna fight I'm game." She said after she ended her laugh. I thought about it for a moment. Training with Yang would help me get better in hand to hand faster than training alone so I nodded in agreement. With that Yang pulled me into the ring prepared to spar with me.

* * *

Yang was no holding back kind of fighter. Her punches and kicks had trickles of flames following behind them signifying that her aura was at work. I knew that I couldn't beat her head on but lightning burns hotter than the sun so I might have had a chance if I played my cards right.

Yang went for a right-hook that I ducked and countered with round-house kick to her stomach that she blocked but was still sent back. I was faster than Yang and stronger if I enhanced my strength with my aura but I didn't want to draw out this fight. Yang took the edge in base strength but I was faster so I had to use that to my advantage.

Yang ran forward so I ran forward to meet her. When I got close enough I slid across the ground tripping Yang and catching Yang off-guard and sending her flying to the far end of the ring on her back. She quickly recovered and got back up to her feet and settled into a boxing stance. I got up fell back into a martial arts stance and I prepared to continue fighting Yang. Yang ran forward again and so did I. I went for flying scissor-kick but Yang caught my kick and pulled me to the ground.

I rolled to avoid the fist Yang brought down and got back to my feet. Yang in melee combat was a frightening thing and her strength was not a joke. So I decided to call on my aura as electricity began to arc out around my arms and legs causing Yang to smash her fist together causing embers to erupt from her body as her eyes turned a deep red.

" So now it's a no holds bar match. You really wanna get burned Grey" Yang's voice was full of confidence.

" Lightning burns hotter than the sun so lets see who gets burned" Unbeknownst to us there was a large group of students watching this happening. Me and Yang charged at each other, fire trailing behind her and electricity trailing behind me. I went for a head-kick that she blocked with her arms but flinched and retreated back immediately after. Her eyes were wide at what just happened.

She was covered in flames and embers yet I managed to burn her. " Like I said lightning burns hotter than the sun itself. Do you still think you can take me on." I dashed in front of Yang and kicked her feet from beneath her. I was standing over her but she smiling as if she had won. I was confused until I looked down and saw that the electricity on my legs was starting to arc out less. I dashed back to a safe distance and tried to figure out what was happening

Normally my aura was enough to maintain this state for hours if need be but I was starting to lose it. I thought for a moment until I figured it out.

_Not all my aura is back so I can't keep fighting like this._ I decided to count my loses and ended the state I was in which gained me looks of shock and confusion from many other students. Yang got up and her fire was still in full inferno so I crouched down and tapped on the floor causing even Yang drop her smile and replace it with a shocked look.

" You win Yang, I can't fight you if I can't maintain my aura for only a few seconds then there's no point. Your at your best while I'm currently handicapped." This earned me an apologetic look from Yang who was returning to normal as her eyes returned to lilac and her fires began to dissipate. I felt bad at making Yang feel bad so I decided to lighten her mood.

" Give me a few days and we'll see who's the better fighter." I walked over playfully punched Yang in arm which she happily returned. With that we both exited the ring and were given praise from the other students. With that we left the gym as Yang led me to the cafeteria where the others were.

* * *

Me and Yang entered the cafeteria and saw the rest of our sitting down together enjoying lunch. Ruby saw us and waved us over. Me and Yang happily walked over and took our seats at the table as we were welcomed by the rest of our friends.

Ruby passed me a slice of cheese pizza which I happily ate and thanked her. I was enjoying my friends company until Blake asked me a question.

" Grey what are you gonna do about a weapon since your sword is broken ?" I had to admit I was still stumped about what to do about that question.

" I know what weapon I want to create but I don't know what material to use. Dark-steel will take to long to ship over from Atlas and any other metals I find don't appeal to me. I think I'd be better making my aura a... weapon." The idea hit me as I said it. The rest of the table looked at me with curious looks until I got up and left without a word but a smile on my face and a new idea in my head.

* * *

I was in the library sitting at a table with multiple books on the topics of fighting with an aura. There was so much information an each important piece of information I made sure to copy into my scroll for later. I picked up a book on forging weapons to use auras and read through it until I found something that piqued my interest.

It said that during the forging process certain types of metal could be infused with aura during to make it whole completely invulnerable unless a stronger aura is used against the weapon. The metals listed were dark, light and soul steel and some other metals I had never heard of. Then I realized that this is what Yahto meant by everything can break at some point. Conventional attacks would never break our swords but an aura stronger than ours would.

_That's how Adam broke my sword, he absorbed my aura and must have amplified it before striking back at me._

I got up from my table with my and headed to the exit the library but I then noticed Team CRDL in front of the exit. I walked up to the exit but Cardin, who had some how recovered from his broken kneecap rather quickly, was blocking my exit. I simply sighed and noticed that Sky wasn't with his team.

" Well hello there freak, you, me and my boys have some unfinished business. I'm sure you noticed that Sky isn't with us and that's because unlike me you broke every bone in his leg." Cardin then pulled out his mace who knows where. " So we're gonna return the favor.

I looked around and saw that Russel was dual-wielding a pair swords that looked like they turned into pistols. Dove had his sword out and ready as he and Russel surrounded me. I simply shook my head as they circled me.

Then the rest of my team and friends arrived to see me cornered and surrounded. They had their weapons drawn but I put my hand up to signal for them to not interfere. They all sheathed their weapons except Jaune and Ruby for some reason. Then Team CRDL minus the 'L' made their move.

Cardin went for an overhead swing and brought his mace down only for me simply sidestep him. Dove went for a sword thrust which I dodged causing him to hit Cardin his armored chest. I took this chance to round-house kick Dove in his face causing him to clutch his now broken nose and drop his sword. Russel rushed and tried to slash my stomach but I caught his arms and twisted them causing him to drop his sword-guns. I then called on my aura and kicked him square in the chest which sent him flying into a nearby desk.

I then turned to Cardin who went for side-ways swing but I called on my aura and caught his mace which I then yanked from his hands. Using Cardin's mace I swung at his feet causing him to fall on his back. I quickly turned to Dove and hit in the stomach with Cardin's mace. Dove went down coughing up blood slightly and his nose bleeding profusely.

I turned my attention to Cardin who had gotten back up. I threw him his mace and pulled out Death who's silver plating was shining in the light of the library. I pulled the trigger and shot Cardin in his shoulder. Now everyone who didn't hear the fight going on were now peeping from behind books and corners only to see me holding a gun at Cardin.

Luckily Death wasn't loaded but was shooting my aura at Cardin. I shot him again in chest causing him fall to the ground in agony as my aura left a dent in his chest-piece. Cardin held mace up as a last ditch effort but I simply kicked it from his hands and put my foot on his chest and pressed him into the ground. I was looming over Cardin with Death aimed at his face.

" Remember when I said that the only that could save you from what I would do is suicide. Lucky for you I more important things to do so how about we both pretend this never happened as you gather what's left of your pride and team and we'll do our best to not see each other again." I spoke low enough for only Cardin to hear me as cocked Death for good measure. " Or I can make good on what I said earlier."

Instead of looking terrified Cardin looked more angry than usual. " This isn't over you faunus trash, you and kind can rot in-" I smacked Cardin across the head with Death so I wouldn't have to hear the rest of his threat. I moved past Cardin's unconscious body and made my way to the library exit were I was greeted by confused looks of my friends and sister.

" What ?"

* * *

**We are nearly there friends. We are about to hit 2,000 views I can honestly not thank you all enough for sticking around for this. Also I need some of your OC's but be warned they will be killed off seeing as how I need them to be evil. Also I need a beta-reader since I can't always proof-read and I know I have some errors based on grammar but hey I'm only human.**

**Again be sure to leave a fav, follow and comment. I'm serious leave a comment silence an authors biggest fear. Love you guys and before I forget.  
**

**We have an Eragon story in-bound from the other user of this account. If you like Eragon be on the look out and also " Gray Snow" season 2 is a crossover from Darksiders. You have been warned**


	8. A Spark of Romance

**Doods we have broken 2,000 Views... I can't even describe how grateful I am.  
**

**Thank You For Everything. That is All**

* * *

" What ?" Ruby and the others were looking at me with confused and worried expressions which I couldn't figure out what caused them. Ren was the only exception albeit he was shaking his in disappointment. I was utterly perplexed at what was going on.

" What did he say ?" Ren asked, his voice was the same stoic one he normally used. Then I realized why everyone was giving me a confused look. It was because I had knocked Cardin unconscious even after I had beaten him and his team.

" He threatened me and the faunus race but I cut him off ." This earned me several sighs and many of my friends were shaking their heads at me. Then Ren spoke up. " Doesn't seem a bit excessive ?" Ren asked me.

I looked back at Team CRDL and realized what I did. I struck at a beaten foe and knocked him unconscious but I felt some remorse for it . Killing a wounded Grimm was one thing but striking at foe who couldn't fight back was a dishonorable thing to do. If I began to show regret than Ren must have noticed since he put his hand on my shoulder. " Don't worry he deserved it." I don't know why but I began to feel better and Ren noticed and gave me and assuring nod. Then Ruby spoke up.

" So why'd you leave lunch brother ?" I then pulled out my scroll and opened the notes I had typed up during my research. " I need a new weapon so I'm gonna learn how to turn my aura in weapons until I make a new one." Everyone went wide eyed at what I said.

" I know that's possible but I've never seen it done before." Pyrrha said, her voice filled with curiosity. Everyone else nodded in agreement. With that we all headed back to our dorms chatting the whole way.

* * *

Team's RWBY, JNPR, and GRAY made their way to their respective dorms were they all split up and said goodbye to the other teams before entering their respective dorms.

* * *

Me and my team entered our dorm as I closed the door behind us. Rouge went to her bunk and pulled a comic from under her bed and began to read it. Ashley went into the bathroom and moments later I heard the shower signifying she was bathing. Yahto went onto his bunk and began polishing his twin swords, Sea and Sky. I went over to our workbench and began to disassemble Death and Despair and clean and every part thoroughly before reassembling them. When I finished I put Death, Despair and their respective holsters on the workbench and headed to the computer. I began to search for other ways to acquire Dark-Steel to use in my new weapon but to no avail.

" Hey Grey isn't your date with Weiss tomorrow ? " Yahto asked from atop his bunk while still polishing his blades.

" Yea I was going to take her to a small coffee shop I found and then a nice walk through the park. Simple and elegant." I said while hearing the water turn off in bathroom signalling that Ashley was done showering. Rouge had fallen asleep at some point with her comic covering her face while was looking over at me from his bunk. " A simple lunch followed by a pleasant walk. It's not original but when well executed it works flawlessly. Also might I suggest a flower for the heiress." Yahto said calmly.

I nodded and made a mental note to get Weiss a flower for our date. " Yahto what did you do with your reward from our mission ?"

Yahto was silent for a moment before pulling out his share of the reward and tossing it down to me which I caught and prepared to pass back to him but he put his hand up in order to stop me. " I don't need all of it so take half before giving it back." I was shocked at what he said. He was just giving me 5,000 lien without a second thought.

" Why ?" Yahto was silent for a moment before speaking. " I don't need all of it since I send money to my mother and sister Luna. Really I would give you all of it if I didn't have any immediate family." I was dumbfounded at what Yahto said to me. So I did what he told me to as I took 5,000 lien and tossed the rest back to Yahto which he caught and put inside his backpack which someone ended up on his bed when I wasn't paying attention.

At that moment Ashley came out in her pajamas and wished us both goodnight before she got into her bed and went to sleep. Yahto and I did the same as he put his swords in their sheaths and put them away. I climbed into my bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I woke before the rest of my team who were still sleeping peacefully so I silently leaped down from my bunk and quietly made my to the bathroom. I showered and silently dressed up in my standard gear including Death and Despair. I made it a point to have them ready at any given moment. I then moved very ninja like to the door and exited the room.

I closed the door behind me and made my way to the Emerald Forest. When I arrived I walked for a while until I came across a patch of wild flowers. Some were tulips and others were roses of varying colors. I stopped at the roses and saw they were red, yellow, pink, white, orange and lavender. I looked at all of but I couldn't decide what to pick so I took a leap of faith and healthy and fresh white rose from the group and tucked it away into my belt loop. When I was sure it wouldn't fall I made my way back to the exit of The Emerald Forest only to be ambushed by a group beowolves.

It was small pack of four but I was starting to get irritated. I didn't have to deal with them since I had a date soon so I did what I learned from the books I read at the library. I began to call on my now restored aura and melded it into a scythe to use. Sadly the aura made scythe began to fizzle and dissipate causing me to shake my head in disappointment at myself. I then pulled out Death and Despair which were loaded with standard dust rounds.

One beowulf lunged at me which I quickly shot in the head repeatedly with Despair. I turned around and aimed Death at the remaining three beowolves and shot one in it's front paw causing it to yelp and jump back in pain. I was trying to scare them off so I could leave but they weren't falling back like I hoped they would. The two uninjured beowolves lunged at me together so I called on my aura which melded into greenish-grey spikes as it impaled both beowolves through their chest. I called my aura back and let the dead bodies of the beowolves fall to the ground motionless.

The last beowulf who I shot in the paw was slowly backing away from me as I walked forward to it. I stopped in my tracks and fired Death which hit the ground near the beowulf's uninjured paw. It yelped back and stared at me. " Leave Now." I told it in cold voice causing it to run away terrified. I sighed a breath of relief as I holstered Death and Despair and made sure the white rose it was safe and in good condition which it was.

I made my way back to Beacon without anymore trouble from the Grimm as I enjoyed the forest`s peacefulness.

* * *

I sent Weiss a message asking her what time she would be ready and told her that I didn't own any formal clothing. She responded that she was ready the moment I was and as for the formal clothing she simply told me to dress appropriate. I simply sighed and waited a few minutes before knocking on Team Rwby's door as I waited with the White Rose and waited a few seconds longer before Weiss stepped out.

She was wearing her normal combat gear but her was let down and looked recently brushed. She was wearing lip gloss that I could tell was probably Yang's and because of my wolf attributes I could smell the faint but sweet scent of vanilla. All in all she looked simple but elegant. I could see silently watching with wide eyes, Blake was silently nodding and Yang was smiling mischievously which unnerved me but I brought my attention back to Weiss as I noticed that she blushing and trying to hold a frown but I smiled at the sight. I handed her the white rose I found which she sniffed gracefully.

" Weiss you look lovely." I said, hiding my nervousness. Uncle Qrow taught me what to do so I acted confident but not cocky and kept a cool level-head. Weiss` facial expression changed from a forced frown to a gentle smile as she put the white rose in her hair.

" Why thank you Grey at least you have manners." She said, her voice still seeming more gentle but all- around the same. I held out my hand which she took as we waved by the rest of her team and left for the airships into heading into Vale.

We boarded an airship inbound for Vale as we took our seats and sat quietly until I broke the silence.

" Hey Weiss how come you agreed to go a date with me ?" I asked, trying my best to relieve the awkwardness between us. She just looked at me and sighed.

" Because I have...feelings for you. I don't know but I guess it's because your so caring to everyone that you care about and even save people you don't know. I've just never met someone like you before." Weiss said, her voice didn't have it's usual bossy sound but a calm and low one. It was surprising to see this side of Weiss or that it even existed to begin with. " So where you taking me anyway ?" she asked curiously.

" Just a small coffee shop I found and afterwards I was hoping we could just get to know each other." Weiss was smiling as I finished but I then her smile was replaced by a serious expression which caught me off guard.

" You said you had another secret besides those." she was gesturing to my hidden ears. " What is it and want the whole truth." Her voice was still kind but had a tone of authority was added if only slightly.

It felt like my heart had stopped and the world froze around me. She wanted to know about my past as a member of The Vanguard but I couldn't help but want to tell her. It was one of the reasons I wanted to take her on a date but I didn't know how to tell her and lying would only make her hate Faunus more, distrust and the guilt would eat up inside. So I decided to come clean albeit nervously.

" I figured you would bring that up sooner or later but I can it wait until afterward the airship ride." I said pleadingly causing Weiss to sigh which I took as a yes. We continued the rest of the ride in silence but I heart beating even more rapidly because of it.

* * *

The airship landed in the commercial district of Vale were me and Weiss got off. The moment we did Weiss turned to me with a look which I knew was demanding to know about my past. I decided to stall her for a while longer until I told her.

" Ok can it wait until I we're at the coffee shop ?" I asked very nervously. Weiss gave me an angry huff and crossed her arms which I took as a yes. So in order to save time I picked Weiss up bridal style earning me a small but cute 'eep' from her , sent my aura to legs and ran to the coffee shop with Weiss in my arms.

We made it to the coffee shop were I put Weiss down who was less than happy. In order to avoid her yelling I grabbed her hand causing her to blush and led her into the coffee shop and onto the outdoor patio on the second floor. I led her to an open table where I pulled her seat out for her, an action which caused her to blush more and sit down. I took my seat and sighed fearing what was next. I took a deep breath and began.

" Weiss this may cause you took at me in a different light but please understand that not all Faunus are evil." Weiss` only response was a nervous but curious nod. Seeing that she agreed I continued.

" A long time ago me I was a member of a certain organization called The Vanguard. In the past it was group of vigilantes made up of all kinds of people. Some good and some trying to redeem themselves and some running from their past and many more reasons. The Vanguard operated all throughout Vale acting as it's silent protectors and by that we protected the weak and defenseless and those who just needed help. We tried not to kill but sometimes duty had to cast aside to do what needed to be done. So when be we were judge, jury and executioners." I spoke low and full of remorse as Weiss digesting what she had heard.

" Did you ever... kill somebody ?" I could nod in shame and regret before continuing.

" The Vanguard and The White Fang were friends back then. When their was a protest we made sure it stayed non-violent. Then the leader of The White Fang stepped down and a new one took his place. He decided that he wanted to take control of The Vanguard by offering to pay us for more 'explicit' services. Meaning we weren't vigilante's anymore. We became assassin's and murderers under the control of some dictator. Everyone in The Vanguard was fine with it. They felt it no different from what we already did but now they got paid for it but only I wasn't okay with it. I was taught to by my uncle what honor was and taking lives for money isn't but I stayed out of some sense of loyalty. I took part in raids and assassinations against companies that were labeled anti-faunus but in truth I realized it was whoever spoke out against The White Fang." I felt the tears welling up as the memories of what I did started flooding back into my mind.

Weiss who I was expecting to be seething with rage was looking at me with looking at me with eyes that were trying to comfort me and not hate me. She got up and moved her chair closer to me hugged me gently. " It's alright but I need you to finish." So I did as I wiped my tears away.

" I stayed with them despite it all until one day. I was tasked with killing some businessman and leave no witnesses. I broke into his mansion and found him in his office. I was sneaking up on him but he turned around at the wrong moment so I ended up missing his heart causing him to bleed out slowly. Then out of nowhere his wife came in and saw me and her her husband's corpse. She left out a short scream before I was forced to kill her to. Then their daughter came in and saw her mother's dead body." I was crying again and this time it was worse than when I told Blake.

" She ran over and was trying to wake her up as if she was sleeping. Then she turned to me and called me a monster and that she hated me. I-I-I drove my blade through her heart but then something broke inside of me. The sight of what I did broke something inside of me so I returned to The Vanguard and slaughtered them all. I couldn't that happen to anyone else after what I did that innocent family." The tears wouldn't stop coming until Weiss turned my head to hers and kissed me.

* * *

I don't know how or why but I felt like time-stopped and everything else didn't even matter but the feeling of Weiss`s lips against mine. She was cold not chillingly cold but more of soothing kind and that the same time she was also warm. I don't how long we were like that but we both broke off to breath and just stared at each other.

" Weiss you don't hate me ?" I asked, honestly expecting her to never want to see me again. She simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No I don't hate you. Yes some things you did were sickening." I felt like she had just stabbed me in the chest. " But you were honest about it and I appreciate it but I won't lie so I have to say I hate your past but I-" Weiss stopped immediately and covered her mouth with her hands in shock at what she was about to say. I eyed her curiously trying to figure out why she stopped herself but to no avail.

So I called over a waiter and ordered a cup of coffee with milk and 2 sugars while Weiss asked for some tea. The waiter returned moments later with our respective drinks and asked if we were ready to order. I looked at Weiss who nodded at me. I ordered a large bunch of cream puffs while Weiss ordered a salad before shooting me a weird look that said 'what-the-fuck'

" What." Weiss just shook her head at me and cuddled up against my arm and resting her head against my shoulder while we waited for our orders.

" Aside from my past, tell me about yours." Weiss was silent for a moment before taking a sip of her tea before speaking.

" Well what do you want to know ?" I thought for a moment before answering.

" Well how was your childhood for a start ?"

" I'm a Schnee so obviously I grew up in the life of luxury and status. My childhood was filled with maids and servants and me getting whatever I want. I took up singing and fencing but The White Fang was always fighting my families company and this caused my father to come home furious and that led to the difficult part of my childhood." Her voice was somber and sad as if trying to repress a memory she didn't want.

"So why did you come to Beacon ?" I was trying to change the topic, seeing as how my previous question was causing her some pain.

" I wanted to be a huntress but I have the responsibility of my families company so I couldn't until I found a way around it. Me and my father made a deal that when I finished Beacon I would inherit the company. We both agreed and so here I am." Her voice returning to the new and gentle one I heard before. Then our waiter arrived with our food which we took and thanked him. We ate and continued to talk and get to know each other.

When we were finished I paid our bill, tipped our waiter generously and left with Weiss holding my hand. We continued to walk and saw that it was only noon so she turned to me and asked " What do you want to do now ?" I thought silently for a moment. My plan for the park were supposed to happen later towards the end so I decided to take her to anywhere she wanted to go. She decided to visit an art museum not to far away.

When we arrived I bought us tickets and we looked around for what felt that hours. She was mesmerized by so many different sculptures while I was fairly impressed by a painting of four knights riding horses against a horde of Grimm but aside from that I was bored out of my mind. We actually were there for hours and that's when I noticed that the sun was going down so it was time to put the rest of my plan into motion. I took Weiss` hand in mine and walked us to the Vale Park.

When we got there I walked into a secluded little section of the park with a small pond that was reflecting the light of now rising full moon. Silver lights danced around the surface of the pond as I sat down with Weiss at it's edge. She was holding onto my arm resting her head on my shoulder.

" Grey do you remember what you said about where we go from here." I knew she meant what we would be after our date together.

" Yea I remember"

" So what are we ?" She asked me. I closed my eyes and breathed a little while I thought. Weiss was smart, beautiful, she cared for her friends deeply and said what was on her mind..mostly. Yeah she could be a bit mean and demanding but everyone has their quirks. We were still on our first date but being with her made my heart-rate spike and all I wanted was her nearby. Then I realized it.

I was in love with her. Or at least I liked her a lot and I wanted to be with her. So I opened my eyes and looked at Weiss who waiting for my answer. I really did love looking her icy blue eyes. I breathed heavily and mentally prepared myself.

I brought Weiss into a kiss that caught her off-guard at first but she returned it within a few seconds. The kiss I received was nothing compared to what this one was like. Instead of a soothing chill I felt a warm embrace that I wish could last forever. I broke off first but and looked at Weiss.

" If that didn't answer your question then I'll say it. Weiss I want to be with you." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks which meant I was blushing. Weiss simply hugged tightly which caught me off-guard causing me to fall back and pull on top off. We just stared at each other embarrassed but happy.

" Grey I want to be with you." We both were smiling until we both got up and began our walk back to the airships until we heard footsteps behinds. All of a sudden I pinned against a wall with a knife to my throat and Weiss had a gun pushed against her throat and that's realized I was being mugged.

" Give us all you got before you and snow flake die." The first mugger was trying to sound intimidating which would work on a normal person but me and Weiss were hunters in training so they picked the worst possible targets. I simply sighed in annoyance and held my hands before reaching into my pocket with my right and secretly reaching for my gun with my left.

I pretended to fumble around in my pocket in front of my mugger while I silently grabbed Despair and aimed it at his legs while looking at Weiss who had an annoyed look on her face. She looked back and spoke " Grey can you please deal with this, their ruining our night." I nodded in agreement, causing both muggers to look at me confusedly. Then I struck.

I shot my mugger in the leg with Despair and quickly dashed in front of the other one. He was looking at Weiss until I grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to drop his gun. I kicked his legs from under him and let him fall to the ground where I then put my foot on his neck and aimed Despair at him. He had a look of pure terror on his face as I held him down and Weiss grabbed his gun which she then handed to me.

I examined the gun and noticed it was a simple 9mm pistol which was on safety. I took the magazine out and dropped the gun on the floor.

" You nearly ruined our date but I'll be nice and say this," I crouched down next to him and spoke just enough so he could hear. " If you try that again to anyone else and I found it was you or your buddy their would be nothing to stop me from hunting down and tearing you to oblivion. Am I clear ?" The man nodded rapidly in fear. I then put away Despair as Weiss grabbed onto my arm as we made our way back to Beacon with no further distractions.

* * *

Weiss and I arrived at Beacon and made our way towards our respective dorms. We stopped in front of her dorm and looked at each other and smiled. I held her by her waist while she was holding the back of my neck and we kissed again. When we broke off we hugged each other tightly before Weiss spoke.

" I had fun tonight Grey. Thank you for everything." She was happy and I could hear it in her voice. " But we should tell our teams that we're a couple." She had a point so I broke off from our hug and knocked on her team's dorm. Blake opened it and ushered us in. Blake, Ruby, and Yang's eyes were on us a walked in holding hands. Yang let out a wolf whistle earned her looks from me and Blake. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

" So me and Weiss are a couple now and-" I was cut off by the sight of Ruby squealing and jumping with joy. Yang was doing a smoochy face to mock us and Blake, who knew this might happen, silently nodded and congratulated us. Despite being cutoff I was happy at the reaction I got from the others. I kissed Weiss goodnight and left Team Rwby's dorm only to run into Professor Ozpin in the hallway.

* * *

He stared at for a few seconds before speaking. " Congratulations young man" He then walked away without a second glance. I regained my senses and headed to my teams dorm where I was greeted with hellos from my team-mates. Yahto was meditating, Rouge was at the workbench polishing a knife while Ashley was the computer doing what looked like research for a report. I told them all what happened which earned me congratulations from all of them.

I then decided enough was enough for one night so I took a shower, changed into my pajama`s and told them goodnight. I fell asleep with a cool but refreshing chill on my lips.


	9. Something Worth Fighting For

**I can not thank you All enough for the support you've given. It's brings tears to my eyes to see that you all enjoy this story and that you want to see what happens. It's just... Story time.**

* * *

Me and the rest of my friends were sitting in Professor Goodwitch's class listening to a lecture on aura's and semblance's. Then she said that she needed an two volunteers and this caused many students to raise their hands but she picked on two people who didn't.

" Jaune and Grey can you please come forward." Me and Jaune turned to each other as we reluctantly got up and walked in front of the class. We stood side by side as we waited to see what was going to happen. Then Professor Goodwitch turned to us.

" You two have some of the more larger reserves of aura despite your young age. Correct ?" Me and Jaune looked at each other before nodding earning us several whispers from other students.

" Now then would you both show the class your auras." Me and Jaune looked at each before I went first. I held out hand and channeled my aura to it. Causing a greenish grey mist to envelop my hand before I called it back. Jaune did the same only his aura was pure white. When we finished we heard several low whispers about us.

" Very good now what you both capable of in terms of using your aura ?" Me and Jaune both looked at each before I spoke first.

" My semblance allows me to manipulate lightning and electricity. I can then channel it through my body or my weapons. I can also manipulate my aura and send it outwards like a spike to defend my open areas during combat or to catch my opponent of guard." Then it was Jaune's turn to speal.

" My semblance allows me to heal and shield me or others from harms. I'm learning to channel my aura through my sword as well." Then the bell rung signifying that class was over. Everyone was heading to the exit but Professor Goodwitch pulled me aside before I made it to the door. We waited til we were the only ones left in class.

" Grey I understand that your previous weapon broke and your trying to learn how to turn your aura into weapons." I simply nodded, puzzled at the fact that teachers at Beacon seem to know what your doing at every second.

" I was watching a recording from Forever Fall that shows you fighting a small group of four beowolves. I noticed that you attempted to create a weapon that dissipated shortly after." I began to remember how my quickly made scythe just faded away after I made it.

" Yea I don't know what happened. I was doing research on how to learn to wield my aura to make weapons out of it. I just don't know what I did wrong." I sighed in defeat.

" I want you and to come back to my class this Saturday so me I can give you both the extra assistance that you need. Also bring Weiss as I noticed her method of combat and mine are very similar." I nodded my head in approval and exited her classroom.

The rest of my friends were waiting outside of class for me when Weiss asked me why I still inside. " Professor Goodwitch wanted you, me and Jaune to come back to class this Saturday for some extra help."

Everyone looked at me in shock for what felt like hours. Then Blake spoke, " If your falling behind you could always ask for some hel-" she didn't get to finish because my aura began to flare and electricity started to spark violently on my arms. I realized what I was doing and brought myself under control.

" Sorry I just got a little emotional. We aren't failing just wanted to help me and Jaune develop our auras better and she wanted Weiss because they're fighting styles aren't to different." Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. I then saw that it was time for our next class.

" It's time for our next class, so you guys I'll catch up in a bit." I said turning away and began to walk to the training gym, but as I walking away I heard a whisper from what sounded like Yang. Thanks to my Faunus hearing I heard her say, " You upset him" to who I'm sure was Blake.

* * *

I was in the training gym trying to make a weapon from my aura. I was making some decent compared to what happened the first time. Instead just dissipating I was able to maintain the scythe for a few seconds. While I was practicing I heard subtle footsteps behind me.

I turned and saw that Blake was there looking down with arms behind her back, she was clearly nervous. I stared at Blake who wouldn't meet my eyes and were stood there in silence until she spoke albeit silently. "Grey I'm sorry if I offended you. Your a team leader and I'm not so I had no right to offer you help when you didn't need it." She spoke low and sadly and I couldn't help but feel horribly seeing as how it was my fault for over-reacting.

" Blake I should be the one apologizing. I over-reacted so don't blame yourself. Truth is I need help but not the kind you were offering." I walked over and brought Blake into a gentle hug which she returned. I broke off and looked at Blake.

" Oh by the way Ruby wants you to help her train. Since class was cancelled they should be here soon." I was shocked to hear that classes were cancelled.

" Why were classes cancelled ?" Blake simply shrugged. " Professor Ozpin called a meeting for all teachers so they let us out early." Then we both turned to The rest of Team Rwby, Jnpr and my team walk in the training gym ready to train. Ruby ran over and hugged me tightly while smiling happily.

" Hey Grey can you help me train ?" I sighed which earned me a pleading face from Ruby that no human could refuse. I nodded and looked at the rest of my friends.

" Alright then everybody lets get to work." They cheered in response and we all began training.

* * *

Pyrrha was helping Jaune hone his swordsmanship and it was working surprisingly well. Yang and Ashley were shadow boxing each other, Ren and Yahto were meditating together with Nora bugging them both.

Blake was using Gambol Shroud against Rouge who was wielding what looked like a curved knifes connected by a chain. Weiss was going against a squad of training androids while I was helping Ruby in unarmed combat.

Everyone was doing well until we heard slow clapping and saw that Professor Ozpin was watching us and clapping at what he saw. We all stopped what we were doing and walked over to him.

" I must say I'm impressed. While other students are in Vale enjoying their day off you three teams are here honing your skills even without being told." He smiled and took a sip of his ever present coffee before pulling out a small black box from his coat and handing it to me. " Grey I understand you still require a new weapon so I want you to use this until you can make your own." Everyone was staring at me and the small black box Ozpin handed.

" Well open it." Weiss said impatiently. I opened the small box and inside was the hilt of a katana. I pull it out but noticed that there was a button on the pommel. I clicked it with my thumb which led to the silver blade to emerge from it.

" It's a retractable sword your free to keep it if you so choose even after you craft your new weapon." I was impressed by the weapon. The blade was silver that reflected light perfectly, the hilt was made like my old katana except it was white instead of the black hilt my old sword was. All in all it was an impressive weapon.

" Thank you so much Professor Ozpin. This will work fine until I get the materials for my new weapon."Ozpin merely nodded and left without another word. I turned to the rest of my friends who were still staring intently at my new sword.

" So who want's to help me try it out ?" I was itching to try it out. Everyone looked back at each other until Jaune and Yahto stepped forward. I looked at them both, not knowing who to choose.

" Since Pyrrha's been helping Jaune I want to see how he's improved." Yahto said while stepping back. I looked at Jaune who had a determined look in his eyes. We both nodded as we walked over to the dueling arena.

* * *

" Ready and begin !" Pyrrha yelled signaling us to start. I had my new sword at the ready while Jaune was settled in a defensive stance. We both stared each other down until I slowly approached Jaune, weapon raised. When I was in range Jaune sprang forward with sword thrust which I parried and countered with a kick which he blocked with his shield.

Jaune swung at me again but I parried and quickly spun around behind Jaune. I went with an overhand swing which Jaune blocked with his shield as he quickly turned to face me. He went for another sword thrust to me exposed stomach but I brought my sword back to meet his. We were in a blade lock until he hit me with is shield to put distance between us. I quickly dashed in front of Jaune and then sent an aura enhanced punch into his shield which staggered him. I took this chance to kick and spin kicked his shield away from him.

Now just had one sword like me. Jaune went for an overhand swing which I blocked. I broke and spun my sword quickly which confused Jaune enough for me to land a strike on his armored shoulder pad. I followed through by slashing across his armor on his chest. He recovered and hit me with the hilt of sword in return. He then traded blow for blow in a furry of sword clashes. We ended up in a blade lock and stared each other down.

" You got better Jaune I'll say that." Jaune smirked at the comment which would be his undoing. " But not enough to beat me." Jaune was shocked and I took that chance to break away from our blade lock and sweep his legs from under him. He fell on his back giving me the chance to put my foot on his sword arm and my sword at his neck. He gave a defeated sigh as I helped him up.

" You got me Grey. I got over-confident." He gave another defeated sigh so I patted him on the back, " Hey you have gotten better since we last sparred. I look forward to another round." He gave me an understanding nod as he got out of the arena Yang stepped inside.

" Uh Yang why are you in here ?" I was confused as to why she would step in the arena until I remembered that I would fight when I was better. I deactivated my sword and threw it to Weiss. I then cracked my knuckles which Yang did as we both went to opposite ends of the arena.

* * *

Yang fell into a boxing stance while I fell into a martial arts stance. Yang ran at me while I waited for her. She went for an right-hook which I ducked followed by an uppercut that I avoided. I went for a head-kick which Yang blocked as she stepped back and activated her semblance causing fire to erupt from her body as her eyes turned a deep-red.

I decided to go all out and activated my semblance, causing electricity to arc out from my body. Unlike last time the electricity this time trailed all over my body as I felt it strengthen me. I was at full strength and all of my aura was intact. Yang and I looked at each other, she was like a raging inferno while I was a storm itself.

I ran at Yang and delivered a swift punch that met her punch. It was lightning against fire and we both fighting to be the dominant force. I broke and kicked at her ribs. She took the hit and retaliated with a punch to my chest. We both staggered back before recovering. Yang charged back at me as I put up my guard as I felt her fist smash against it. My electricity around me enveloped my fist as I kicked Yang back. I was holding lightning in my left hand, it was arcing out but was still controlled at the same. I sent aura to my legs and dashed in front of Yang with blinding speed and struck her stomach with lightning infused hand.

Instead of hitting her the flames around her gathered and protected her which caught me off-guard giving Yang the chance to deliver a punch across my face which sent me back as I landed on my back. I got up and wiped the blood from lip, Yang was standing inside the fire smirking at me. The electricity around me began to arc out violently as I crouched low ready to spring. I began to build of aura in my legs and arms while I waited to strike. I saw Yang's flames flicker if only for a second but that was sign.

_She's reaching her limit but she'll keep fighting til the end_., I thought to myself while building aura.

When I was ready I shot out at Yang like a literal bolt of lightning. I appeared in front of her and drove my fist through her flames and into her stomach but I saw that her fist was wrapped in an inferno as it hit me in face causing us both go sailing back. I crashed into the opposite of Yang who was stuck in a wall to. I wormed my way out and shakily stood up. Yang did the same thing with much more difficultly. We both tiredly walked to the center of arena. Small sparks enveloped my fist , while dull embers enveloped Yang's. When reached each other we both tiredly punched each other in the face weakly doing no damage at all. Eventually my electricity died and so did Yang's embers. We both stood panting heavily until we both fell backwards laughing.

" You know Yang, I think I win." This caused all of us to laugh loudly even Ren who rarely laughed. Jaune and Pyrrha helped us out of the arena and onto some benches. Weiss sat down next to me and handed a bottle of water which I took and drank quickly.

" You are so childish and arrogant it's unbelievable." Instead of her usual voice it was kind and caring. I couldn't help but smile.

" Maybe but your with me so jokes on you." She playfully flicked me in the head and sighed.

" It's amazing how much you changed in such a short time. I recall when you were silent and kept to yourself." I smiled cause she had a point, I have changed in such a short time but it was worth it. I have friends, a team, I met my sister and got a girlfriend who all looked out for me the same way I looked out for them and life couldn't be better.

" Yeah and I'm glad I have. I have you, friends, and I get to be with my sister." I said with a smile while rest my head on her lap. She wiped my forehead with a rag and kissed me happily. When we broke off I saw that everyone staring at us.

" Get a room !" Yang called out causing us to blush and the others to laugh.

Then Team CRDL walked in. It got quiet when we saw that Cardin was followed by several other teams. In total it was about 24 of them while their was 12 of us. Cardin walked over to me and Weiss with a evil glint in his eyes. When he was in front of me and Weiss he crossed his arms and looked at me.

" I need to talk to the freak." Weiss shot him a glare while I got upright and looked at him.

" What do you want Cardin. I already beat you and your team to a pulp. If you want to fight me then just say so." I was in no mood to play Cardin's games but I had no choice seeing as how we were outnumbered.

" Listen mutt, thinks pretty high of you so lets where that gets you against us." He said while gesturing to the rest of students that walked in with him.

I looked at Cardin and laughed out load. He was to scared to fight me on his own so he needed help to make him feel superior. I got up and stood in front of Cardin. At that moment Yahto walked over and stood beside me, still wearing is trademark cloak.

" Cardin I don't appreciate you calling my team leader a mutt so I'll give you a chance to run while you can." Yahto spoke calmly without missing a beat. The way he spoke unnerved some of the other students causing them take a step back but Cardin shot them a glare which brought them back.

" Oh what did I hit a nerve punk." Yahto simply nodded as a dark wolf tail emerged from under his cloak.

_How did I not notice this !?.,_ I thought to myself upon seeing Yahto had a tail. Cardin simply spat at our feet as the group of students gathered around behind him. The rest of my team and our friends to walk over to us but I put my hand up signaling them to stay back. Reluctantly they agreed. I walked away from Cardin and turned to Weiss who was watching this all.

I gave her a quick kiss and told her to go with the others while Yahto and I dealt with Cardin and his group. She was about to protest until I Ren walked over to us.

" Your really going through with this aren't you." She asked worryingly. " You better not be injured when you come back or I'll never forgive you." I knew that was her way off telling me to be safe.

" I won't. Ren keep her safe for me." Ren simply nodded as he led Weiss away from me and Yahto. She reluctantly went with him. I saw Yang filming the whole thing as she gave me a thumbs up. I simply shook my head and walked back to Yahto and Cardin.

* * *

" The mutt got a woman huh, I didn't know she was into animals like that. Filthy tramp is next. " Cardin said causing the group behind him to laugh and my blood to boil. I looked at Yahto who simply shook head at me which I'm sure meant not yet. He then turned to Cardin and the group behind him.

" Cardin I would rather not hurt you so this is your last chance. Leave or regret it." Yahto actually sounded menacing but Cardin didn't budge. Instead he pulled out his mace and poked Yahto with it.

" You think you can talk me like your a person. Your just a filthy animal, trash from start to finish." Yahto simply sighed as he pulled his sword Sky. The group of students from a circle around us. Yahto walked in front of me and drove his sword into the floor causing one half of the circle to go flying back. I turned around to face the rest of Team CRDL and the rest of students. I reached for my sword but didn't have it. I then remembered that I gave to Weiss to hold. I turned to her and saw that she had it in her and was pointing at it nervously.

" Grey take this." Yahto said from behind me as he passed me his other sword, Sea. Sea was a deep blue sword with a dragon stylized hilt and a deep blue crystal in the pommel. I called my aura into the blade causing sparks to arc out along the blade. I made sure to not power on the dust crystal, feeling as though I knew what it did given it's name sake. All the students from my half ran except the remaining three of Team CRDL. Instead they regrouped with Cardin with and the rest of the students. By my count there were now only 12 of them including Team CRDL.

" This your last warning, leave or regret it." Yahto said, and every other student besides Cardin and his team ran away leaving just me and Yahto against Team CRDL.

" Yahto you can have your sword back." I said while handing him Sea which he took and held in his left hand while holding Sky in his right hand.

Me and Yahto then walked opposite of each other forcing Team CRDL to split up. Cardin and Dove went after Yahto while Sky and Russell went after me. They all their weapons drawn. I cracked my neck and knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

Sky swung his halberd at me but I ducked and caught it by it's shaft and pulled it towards me causing Sky to get pulled into range of my fist. I swung and hit him square in the face. He was knocked to floor unconscious as I took his halberd and twirled it around pointing it at Russell who backed away slightly before pulling his twin-swords guns.

He charged at me but I twirled Sky's halberd and struck Russell in the leg causing him to kneel in pain. I walked over to Russel who pointed his weapon at me as the blades moved to show the barrel. I stopped and sighed before swinging the halberd and knocking Russell's gun's from him. I quickly flipped the halberd and hit Russell with the shaft end, knocking him unconscious. I turned and smiled seeing that Yahto was fine on his own.

* * *

Dove was on the ground unconscious while Yahto and Cardin were in a blade lock. Yahto kept the blade-lock going with Sky as he struck Cardin the leg with Sea causing him to fall to the ground in pain. I walked over to them while brandishing Sky's halberd and looked them. Yahto was breathing calmy, Cardin was panting and had a moderate cut across his leg, and Dove was unconscious.

I dropped Sky's halberd and took Cardin's mace. I called on my aura and bent the mace before dropping it. I then grabbed Cardin by the back of his neck and dragged him over to the rest of friends and team, with Yahto in tow.

We stopped in front of Weiss who had a look a relief. I forced Cardin get on his and look at Weiss.

" Now Cardin your going to apologize to Weiss for what you said about her. Now" Cardin glared at me without speaking. Yahto walked behind him and began to unsheath his sword slowly. Cardin began to say rapid apologizes and incoherent promises to her. When he was finished I let him go as fell to his hands and knees. Weiss quickly hugged me and said that she was glad that I was okay. I hugged and led her away from Cardin. We walked over to the rest of our friends who were congratulating me and Yahto, I turned and saw that Yang was still recording. When she stopped she walked over to Cardin and kicked in his head knocking him unconscious.

We all sighed and shook our heads at Yang's aggressiveness but then I noticed that Yahto and Blake were having a discussion which I could tell was about Yahto being a faunus seeing as how Blake gestured at his tail several times. I decided that it didn't involve me so I turned my attention back to Weiss.

" You could have gotten hurt."

" Yea but I didn't because I have two things worth fighting for." This caught her off guard.

" And what are those ?"

" My sister and you." She only blushed before hugging me tightly.

" Your a dolt but your my dolt, Grey." I hugged her back and savored our embrace.

" Now and always." I put her head and we both leaned to kiss but Yang cut us.

" Get A Room !" Me and Weiss blushed furiously as everyone laughed happily. Cardin stirred slightly but Yang kicked him again but we all just continued laughing.

* * *

Weiss sitting on my lap with one arm around my neck while I was holding her by her waist as we sat and watch the shattered moon move across the night sky. We managed to sneak away from the others for some time to ourselves and meet up on the roof.

" Hey Weiss what if I said I wanted to take you on another date this Saturday after we leave Professor Goodwitch's class ?"

" I would happily agree." She said while resting her head on my chest gently. We stayed like this until we heard an audible click, the sound a camera makes. We turned around quickly only see Yang crouching behind the door with her scroll open as she took another flash photo before running away laughing.

" YANG !" Me and Weiss yelled while chasing her all through the hallways of Beacon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks so much for all support. I'm not gonna bore you with my long intros so thanks for everything and  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Like we agreed, Me, Jaune and Weiss were inside Professor Goodwitch's class getting some assistance. Me and Jaune were reading from some books on advanced aura manipulation while Weiss was training with Professor Goodwitch. I was reading a section that detailed how to utilize aura's in spectral avatars and physical weapons which I wanted to test at some point. I noticed that Professor Goodwitch and Weiss had stopped training and walked towards me and Jaune.

" Thank You again Professor Goodwitch for offering to help us improve." She simply nodded at me and Jaune.

" Of course, as a teacher I look forward to see you all grow and mature to the best of your abilities." Me, Weiss and Jaune thanked her again.

" Tell me Grey what have you discovered while researching." Ms. Goodwitch were looking at me with interest.

" I figured out what I did wrong when I tried to make a scythe last time and I'm sure I can do it."

" Very good and you ?"Jaune was in what appeared to be a deep thought until he came up with an answer.

" I think I learned how to control and use my aura better. I also found some things I want to try later." Professor Goodwitch simply nodded at us both before she turned to Weiss.

" I am very impressed with your progress as of late." Weiss bowed slightly, " Thank you Professor Goodwitch your praise means much to me." Professor Goodwitch nodded her at Weiss before turning to me and Jaune.

" If you require other assistance I'm positive that your other teachers would be happy to assist you." We all nodded in understanding before saying our goodbyes to Professor Goodwitch and exiting her class room.

When we left, Jaune left saying that he had sparring with Pyrrha leaving me and Weiss by ourselves. We both at looked at each other before deciding to head into Vale and enjoy our time together. On the way their Weiss decided that since she heard a rumor that students from Vacou would be arriving for the tournament she wanted to 'welcome them to Vale'. I being me, went along with her little scheme as we boarded a ship headed to Vale.

* * *

" Weiss any reason as to why we're here ?" I asked as we disembarked the ship. She simply sighed at me as we walked through Vale until we ran into a familiar trio. We had somehow regrouped with the rest of Team Rwby.

" Hey you two !" Yang yelled while waving us over, we made our to the others who were happy to see us. Ruby gave me a welcome hug which I returned as I greeted Blake as well.

" So why are you two ?" Ruby was obviously curiously. " Weiss wanted to meet the students from Vacou that are going to compete in the tournament." I told her but Blake simply shook her head.

" She wants to spy on the competition." Blake said dryly earning her an angry expression from Weiss. We were all walking through Vale until we came across a dust shop with police tape across the whole store. We all walked over to the tape as Ruby as an officer what happened. He told us that this was the second dust shop robbed this week as he walked over to another cop who believed it was the White Fang.

Weiss snorted angrily at the information and I feared I knew what was coming next.

" The White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates." I looked over at Blake who I knew didn't appreciate Weiss' comment.

" What your problem ?" Weiss looked over at Blake who I could was seething on the inside. Thankfully someone yelled out for help behind us.

" HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS." A ship-mate yelled while chasing a yellow haired monkey faunus who thanked them sarcastically for the ride as he jumped the ship and onto the dock. He then proceeded to throw a banana a peel at a cop while hanging upside down from a street lamp before jumping running past us. While doing so I could have sworn he winked at Blake.

" Quick we have to observe him !" Weiss yelled while running after the faunus boy as well. I sighed as we all ran with her until Weiss ran into some girl and the faunus boy escape by jumping to who knows where. I helped Weiss up as the girl Weiss ran into just stayed on the ground. We all eyed the girl curiously until Yang spoke up.

This led to the weirdest moments of my life. Mainly when Penny became 'friends' with my sister albeit unwillingly

* * *

After we all said goodbye to the girl who was named Penny, Weiss and Blake got into another heated argument about The White Fang. Then all hell broke loose.

" You want to know why I hate The White Fang.. It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and MURDERERS !"

" WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND !" Blake then had a look of fear as to what she just said. She began to move towards the door and quickly ran away.

" Blake !" Ruby ran to the door but Blake was long gone. I decided to run after her and called on my aura to help me close the distance between us. I managed to catch up to her standing at the statue in front of Beacon with her bow off. I walked over to her slowly but moved away from me quickly.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to say until I remembered what she told me.

" Blake we can never escape our past only delay it catching up to us remember. You taught me that so please come back." I held out my but she moved away from me while clutching her bow and shaking her in sadness.

" I can't I just can't." She said in a somber tone.

" You gotta admit she looks better without the bow." I turned around to see the same monkey faunus boy sitting in a tree while watching us. He then jumped down, walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

" I think she needs to be away for a while." I sighed knowing he was right about Blake. I nodded in agreement as he walked over to Blake. I looked at them at and sighed knowing she really did need to be away from us, mainly Weiss for a while.

" So who are you ?" I asked the boy who replied, " I'm Sun." He said while his tail wrapped around his waist freely.

" Sun can look out for her for a while, I need to fix somethings. Blake I promise I'll come find you when this all over." Sun and Blake both nodded at me as they turned to leave. Blake stopped and walked over to me before giving me a tight hug that I returned. She broke off and turned to Sun.

" Can you give us a minute ?" Sun nodded and a few feet away out of ear-shot. " Grey promise that you won't tell the others about what happened here or my past until this is all over." She looked sad and damaged so I promised.

" I promise but just be safe until this all blows over." I pulled 3,000 lien out of my pocket and handed it to Blake. " Use this until this is all over and try to stay out of trouble until then." She looked at me which shock as she hugged me tightly.

" Grey why go through so much for me ?"

" It's because your a dear friend and because we aren't so different. Now go with Sun and don't answer your scroll unless I send you a message." She nodded in agreement and walked over to Sun who was waiting patiently.

" Goodbye." Blake said as she left with Sun leaving me standing in front of Beacon as I sighed deeply and made my way back to the rest of Team Rwby.

* * *

I opened the dorm door as the others eyed me but I only shook my head.

" Weiss we need to talk." Weiss looked at me nervously but nodded as I held her hand and led her to the roof. We got their I let her go and sat at the edge of the roof.

" Weiss why did you say those things to Blake ?"

" Are you really defending her ? She a member of The White Fang so why should I care." She crossed her as she fell into what I called Princess mode. I simply sighed at her.

" I was a member of a group the same as The White Fang so how come you accepted me ?" I could tell that she was shocked at what I said. " Because you didn't lie about it. Blake ran away-" I put my hand up to stop her.

" You drove her away Weiss. She was scared and acted on emotion. She's fragile on the inside so did what she thought was right at that moment and ran. She was scared, and desperate." I motioned for Weiss to come sit by me which she albeit angrily.

" Weiss your one of the most important things to me but you to learn that not everybody was given a choice about their life. I was discriminated against for my ears, and I'm sure Yahto was to seeing as how he hid his tail. Faunus are seen as lesser beings and animals to some humans. The White Fang made things worse by becoming violent and now Faunus are treated as equals out of fear." I turned to look at Weiss who crossed her arms and turned away from me.

I put my arm around Weiss and scooted closer to her. She sighed in an annoyed tone which meant I was doing something right.

" Grey why do you care about Blake so much ?" She still didn't want to stare in my direction but I'm sure she got the message so I decided to have some fun.

" First Velvet now Blake, I didn't you were the jealous type Weiss." This caused her to blush angrily and smack me in the back of my head. When I was done laughing she looked me in my eyes.

" In all honesty it's because me and her are the same and because she's a friend and I don't abandon my friends."

With that Weiss sighed in defeat and put her head on my shoulder as we stared at the shattered moon of Remnant as it made it's way across sky.

* * *

Me and Yahto were standing on the roof of Beacon's dorms as we watched the other students go about their daily activities. I had decided to tell him about Blake being gone but to my shock he already about her past and her being a faunus.

" Ruby, Weiss and Yang are looking for Blake but I doubt they'll find her. So when she tell you ?" I turned to face Yahto and waited on his answer. His coat was moving with a slight breeze and my trench coat had the same effect.

" After Cardin tried to ambush us in the training gym me and Blake talked more about me being a faunus. She confessed to me about her past and we talked more."

" Well you think things have died down now ?" Yahto silently stared at the floor before speaking.

" I wish but until Weiss and Blake can talk about it then I don't know." I sighed realizing that Weiss wasn't completely over Blake being an ex-member of The White Fang.

I suddenly got a message on my scroll as it beeped. I opened it and saw that the message was from Blake.

" Yahto, Blake just sent me a message." He walked over to me as I read it aloud.

" Me and Sun are going to stakeout the docks. Large dust freighter heading to Vale." I closed my scroll and sighed. The White Fang had been accused by Weiss for robbing the dust shop we saw last time. Blake didn't believe it so we probably going to catch whoever was doing it.

" Yahto are we going to have time to make it to the docks by night ? "

" If we leave now then we'll have more time to spare. Should we tell Team rwby ?"

" No not yet. Lets get going." I then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground causing it to spider web crack. Yahto jumped a second later but unlike me he floated down and landed on his feet calmly. We then made our way to the airships while ignoring the looks we were getting from other students who saw us land from the roof.

* * *

Me and Yahto were on a roof over-looking the docks with Blake and Sun. Sun left for a few moments before returning.

" Hey guys I stole you some fruit." Blake turned to face him. " Do you always break the law without a second thought ?"

" Hey weren't you in a cult or something." This earned him evil looks from me, Blake and Yahto. " Ok to soon."

Suddenly a large airship flew overhead and landed in the docks as a group White Fang grunts disembarked and grabbed tow cables. Then a man I recognized as Roman Torchwick began insulting The White Fang grunts while urging to hurry up. Blake got up and pulled her sword from her.

" This isn't right The White Fang would never work a human especially one like that." She was about to jump off the roof but Yahto pulled her back and nodded at me. We both jumped off the roof and made our way over into the docks.

When we were close enough I dashed behind a grunt and knocked him unconscious while Yahto did the same to another. We then jumped onto a few high shipment crate to get a better view of what we were fighting. Then we saw that Blake was holding Roman hostage while being surrounded by White Fang grunts. I swore silently and looked over at Yahto who's normally calm expression was one replaced by one of annoyance.

Then more airships arrived as Roman fired his cane at Blake`s feet knocking her back. Blake recovered and back-flipped and after imaged away from Roman as he fired shots at her. She ran behind some shipping containers and gathered herself while Roman slowly approached her.

Sun threw a banana peel at Roman as he drop-kicked him while rolling onto the ground. Sun recovered and turned to face the now visibly pissed Roman.

" Leave her alone." Sun was surrounded by the White Fang grunts that began dropping in from the airships above us. I looked over at Yahto who nodded at me. Yahto and I jumped from our vigil and handed next to Sun. I activated my retractable sword while Yahto unsheathed Sea and Sky.

" Sun you ready ?" I asked. Sun turned his head to look at me and gave me an affirmative nod.

" Not the brightest bananas of the bunch are you kids." I stared down Roman as The White Fang grunts charged us.

* * *

Sun was surprisingly adept in martial arts as he was fighting off any grunts that attempted to mob him. He pulled a collapsible staff from his back as he twirled and spun it, striking multiple grunts at in fluent succession before slamming his staff into ground causing a shock-wave to erupt.

Yahto was fending off multiple grunts as well since using two swords gives you more room to do that. Yahto was twirling through the ranks of the grunts that were attacking but instead of looking like a fight he looked as if he was dancing and cutting them down in swift and precise motions that seemed weightless. His sword, Sky was shimmering which was causing grunts that made contact with his sword to be sent flying back into either other attacker or crashing into shipping crates. Some we knocked unconscious while others were cut down by Yahto as he moved through their ranks, his cloak following behind him.

While Sun and Yahto were battling the grunts, I was dueling Roman. He was surprisingly skilled because instead of trading blow for blow he skillfully evaded and parried my sword strikes with his cane as we fought. I held my sword in a two-handed grip as I spun and continued to try wear down Roman`s guard. I went for sword thrust which Roman parried as he put distance between us only for Blake to jump in with Gambol Shroud.

" HE'S MINE !"

Blake charged Roman in flurry of swords clashes and sparks. I had never seen Blake like this in a fight. She was trying to overpower him but Roman wasn't taking any chances so he kept his defense up as he fell into a rhythm of light parries and quick evades. Blake was using her after-image ability to try to catch Roman off guard but he turned that against her. Blake swung at Roman with the sword of Gambol Shroud but he hooked it with his cane and punched her which dazed her. Roman then spun with his cane and hit Blake on the head which knocked her back. He followed up by striking her in the stomach and hooked her feet from under her.

I dashed at Roman and unleashed a flurry of strikes at Roman. I was mimicking Yahto's style by fluently twirling my sword through the air and still striking all in the same motion. Roman and I ended up in a blade lock and stared each other down.

" Not half bad kid but I could teach ya more." I head-butted Roman causing us both to stagger back. Roman recovered and aimed his cane and fired. I called on my aura and braced myself but Sun jumped in front of me while rapidly swinging his staff and blocked the shot. He then broke his staff into nun-chucks and charged at Roman.

As it turns out Sun's nun-chucks were also shot-guns since Sun was firing while swinging at Roman in flurry of shotgun shells and sparks. Sun then managed to break Roman's guard so I took that chance to call on my aura, dash forward and punch Roman in the chest which sent him sprawling back.

He got up and shot at shipping container above causing it to fall and come crashing towards us. I grabbed Sun and threw him back then called on my aura and did what I learned from my studies. Instead of crushing me, I was holding up the container with a pair spectral aura arms. I directed the arms and threw the container at Roman who dived out the way. I called back my aura as I heard someone call out.

" Hey !" I looked up and saw Ruby as she twirled Crescent Rose and planted it on the roof she was on. Roman looked more shocked rather than annoyed.

" Well hello Red isn't it past your bed time." Ruby looked away to talk to who appeared to be Penny. Roman took that chance and made the worst decision of his life. He aimed his cane at Ruby fired. I heard Ruby cry out in pain as Roman gave a maniacal laugh at his actions.

Penny then joined the fray as she began to cut down other White Fang grunts that joined the battle. I was seething with rage as I called on my aura and it began to envelope me as I charged at Roman and began deliver blow after blow against him. I managed to break through his guard as I grabbed him and threw him against another shipping container. I charged at him and swung at his neck but he ducked as I cut his hat instead.

He swung his cane at me but my aura absorbed the entirety of the blow as I grabbed him and threw him again. An airship landed behind Roman as two grunts hurriedly pulled him into the ship as it took off as quickly as it landed. I called back my aura and deactivated my sword as I saw Ruby running over to me.

" Ruby are you ok ?" I asked while looking her over seeing no visible damage.

" I fine but Torchwick got away." I sighed in agreement but then I remembered the others. I turned and saw that Sun was helping Blake over while Yahto was pulling his sword from the stomach a White Fang grunt. I covered Ruby's eyes and nodded at Yahto who quickly sheathed his blades when I saw Penny who was managing to pull an airship out of the sky with what looked swords on wires. The airship crashed into the river after crashing into shipping containers that it was pulled into.

I looked around and saw that the police were arriving so I walked with the others to a place to sit and await Weiss, who I knew would show up after the ruckus we had made.

* * *

As it turns out I was right about Weiss showing up. Her and Yang walked over to after Yahto waved them over. Ruby was trying to calm Weiss by explaining about Blake`s ears which I heard her call cute. Weiss simply walked past Ruby and stopped in front of Blake as she stared her down.

" Weiss I want you to know that-" Weiss put her hand up to stop her. " We've been looking for you the past weekend but before that Grey and I had a talk and I want to say... I forgive you for what you did."

Blake looked at me in a shock but I only smiled at her causing her to mouth a thank you to me. Then Ruby got and held her arms up in victory.

" Yeah Team Rwby is back to together ! Wait where's Penny." Everyone looked around and shrugged at the now absent Penny until Weiss pointed a finger accusingly at Sun, " I'm sure how I feel about you yet." Sun chuckled nervously at Weiss. I breathed a sigh of relief as everyone laughed until Yahto walked away and motioned me to follow which I did.

He waited until we were out of ear-shot before speaking. " That's one problem solved but another keeps popping up."

" Let's head back to Beacon and we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. Enough is enough for one night." Yahto nodded in agreement as we all began to make the trip back to Beacon but while walking I couldn't help but feel like things were going to get worse.

* * *

While Grey and company were walking back to Beacon they were being watched by something else that took an interest in them.

The creature was massive. It's scales were a midnight-black as it's veins were outlined in red as if lava through through it. It had massive horns that jutted out from the base of it's skull. It's massive black wings expanded to it's full-wings span which rivaled that of large nevermore. The creature turned to a another figure clad in heavy black armor that was kneeling at it's side with a massive mid-night great sword on it's back**.**

**" Soon the boy will be strong enough. Soon." **The figure in stayed kneeling as the massive creature spoke.

" Shall I send a message to the human, my master ?"

" **No not yet. Send one of our chosen and tell our forces to reap mayhem amongst the humans."** The figure in black armor rose up and bowed before turning to leave the creature alone with it's thoughts.

**_Soon._**

* * *

**Oh my what could that mean ?  
**

**In all seriousness I wanna thank you all for sticking around since we broke 2,800 View ! woowoo**

**Lets go for say a thousand more by the end of the month, that would be awesome. I hope guys enjoyed so go ahead and leave a comment and follow the story.**

**I wanna hear your speculation about what's going on in the world of Gray Snow. Thanks for all the support dudes.**


	11. Nirvana

Me and Weiss were sitting across from enjoying a nice date at the same coffee shop I had taken her to on our first date. It had been a whole month since the Blake revealed to the others about her being a former White Fang member and since then her and Weiss had managed to reconcile their differences. I had decided that since Weiss and I hadn't gotten much free time for us I wanted to take her someplace special and nothing is more special than the place of our first date for our 1 month anniversary.

We both were enjoying each others company over some tea and coffee while watching the evening sun move across the Vale sky.

" Weiss it's been a month so I wanted to get you something special." I pulled out a small black box from inside my trench-coat and placed it on the table between us. Weiss eyed both me and box as I motioned her to open it. She cautiously opened the box and I smiled as I saw her shocked look when saw what was inside.

She carefully held up her gift, a diamond encrusted snowflake necklace that resembled the Schnee logo. Weiss looked at me with wide eyes as she examined her new necklace. " Grey, it's beautiful." She began to wipe her eyes as I saw tears of joy well up.

" Happy Anniversary Weiss." I got out of my chair and helped Weiss put on her new necklace and returned to my seat across from her.

" Grey, thank you. I got you something to." This actually surprised me because I hadn't planned on getting anything in return.

" Where is it ?" I was looking around and I hadn't seen anything that could be gift. Weiss got up and motioned me to follow so I got walked with her outside of the shop and down the street a block in anticipation.

After a short walk we arrived in front of a weapons shop that I didn't recognize. Weiss led me inside where we were greeted by the shop owner.

" Ah welcome I assume your here to pick up your order ?" I looked back at Weiss and then at the shop owner several times as Weiss nodded. The shop owner walked to the back of his shop and came back holding a long black case and small black case that he put on the counter.

" Here you are ." The shop owner turned to look at me and smiled before turning back to Weiss. " I assume these are for him ?"

" Weiss what did you do ?" I turned to Weiss and asked. She was silently smiling at me and pointing at the cases on the counter top. " One them you dunce." I took a deep breath and walked closer to the counter as the shop owner turned both cases so the latches were facing me.

I decided to unlatch the longer case and opened it. Inside the case was a silver long-sword with what looked runes and glyphs running down the blade. I carefully picked it up and looked over it carefully before setting it back in it's case and opening the smaller one.

Inside it was a black chunk of rock, or what most people would think. I immediately recognized as dark-steel and realized that these were my anniversary gifts from Weiss. I closed the case and turned to Weiss who was giving me a soft smile. I picked her up by her waist and spun her around happily, which earned me a cute shriek from Weiss and a hardy laugh from the shop owner. I finally put Weiss down after a few seconds and turned back to the cases on the counter. The shop owner handed me both cases as he nodded.

" Your a lucky young man." I couldn't help but smile at the comment. " Yeah I really am."

I turned with both cases as I saw Weiss blush in embarrassment. We said our goodbyes to the shop owner and made our way onto the streets of Vale.

" Weiss how did you find this ?" I said while motioning to the smaller case in my left hand containing the dark-steel.

" Well you always said you needed materials for a new weapon so I asked Yahto what you would want your new weapon to be made out of so he helped me find the materials you would need."

" What about this sword ? "

" I just figured you would want an extra weapon just in case you can't make your new weapon or you just want more than one sword." I could only help but smile at Weiss who turned away embarrassed.

Despite her initial cold exterior, Weiss was a sweet, caring, still mean but compassionate person and I wouldn't change a thing about her.

We continued walking back to the airships and boarded a ship back to Beacon.

* * *

Once we landed me and Weiss disembarked the airship and made the short walk to Beacon.

When we made it to the courtyard I put down my gifts for a moment before picking Weiss up by her waist and spinning her around.

" You went through all of this for me. Weiss I can`t thank you enough."

" You can start by putting me down you dunce." She was blushing angrily so I kissed her happily and put her down and picked back up my gifts she gave me.

" I'm just shocked that you went and got me something this expensive. Do you even know how much it cost to ship dark-steel from Atlas ?"

Weiss just looked at me and shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. She then pointed at her snowflake necklace that I gave her. " I doubt that this was inexpensive."

" Fair enough." Weiss held her head up high and smirked. " Weiss can you hold onto the dark-steel for a while ?"

" Why ?"

" I need to finish gathering some stuff." I ended with a mischievous smile which caused Weiss to sigh as she took the case containing the dark-steel.

" I guess you'll come and pick this up ?"

" Yep." I held out my now free hand which she took in hers.

" So where do you wanna go know ?" I asked her. Weiss was silent for a moment before responding.

" Well first we have to go drop off your new materials but afterwards we can see how your new sword fits for you."

" I like this plan." I let my wolf ears poke up and move around happily causing Weiss silently giggle.

" Come on you dunce." With that we made our to the dorms to drop off the dark-steel she gave me.

* * *

After a short walk we wound up in front of Team rwby`s dorm so I knocked and waited with Weiss for a few seconds before Ruby opened the door and ushered us inside.

I looked around and saw all the others were in their pajama clothing but seeing as how it was the weekend this wasn't uncommon.

Blake was on her bed reading while Yang was watching us

" Sooo how your anniversary ?" Ruby was bubbly and jittery while asking then she noticed Weiss` diamond encrusted snowflake necklace. She then let out a high pitch squeal that startled everyone. " Oh my god Weiss, ITS SO PRETTY ."

Yang who been watching quietly gave a wolf whistle aimed at me. " That doesn't look cheap Grey. You plan on-" Blake threw a pillow at Yang which effectively silenced her.

" I think it looks lovely Weiss. Grey I think you made a sound choice but what was your gift ?" I set down the case I was holding and opened it to show Blake the sword Weiss got for me.

I held it up long so everyone could marvel at the runes and glyphs running down to the blade and some on the guard as well.

Ruby went wide eyed and so did Yang. Blake who had most of face hidden behind her book looked as if she was impressed with the blade as well so I put it back in it's case.

" What did you name it ?" I got up and gave Ruby a questioning look. " What do you mean little sis ?"

" You have to name your sword. It's an extension of you so you have to name it." I was silent for a moment and contemplated what Ruby said. I really ever named my handguns and even those I used rarely but Ruby did have a point.

" I think I have a few ideas." I pulled the sword from the case and it up so the light shined off it perfectly. I noticed that there were runes running down the blade but at the middle they were cut off by what looked like a series of glyphs before the runes continued to the rest of the sword. Then a few names came to me but one seemed to call to me.

" Nirvana." The runes along the blade began to shimmer as I named it almost as if the sword was agreeing with me.

" I'll name it Nirvana." I looked at Weiss who seemed to still be judging it. " I think it fits." I smiled at her and put Nirvana back in it's case. I looked up and saw that the others were staring at the other case in Weiss` hand.

" I'm not leaving it here." Weiss said dryly causing the others give dejected sighs. I picked up Nirvana's case and exited the room with Weiss as she closed the door behind us.

" So what was the point of us going in there ?" I turned to face Weiss who just gave me an annoyed sigh.

" I was going to leave the case there but I doubt Ruby will be willing to not touch the case after seeing what was in the other one."

" So my dorm ?"

" Yeah that would be best." We walked across the hall and knocked my teams dorm. Yahto answered and greeted us both. Weiss handed him the case she was holding.

" It's the dark-steel for Grey so can you watch it until he comes back for it ?" Yahto gave her a quick nod and closed the door as he carefully moved with the case.

" So can we go the training gym ?" Weiss just gave me a sigh which I took as a yes. So I picked her up and ran to the gym, to excited to notice the looks I was probably getting from other students we based.

* * *

I swung Nirvana in an intricate series of moves before beheading an unfortunate training droid. I quickly turned to face another droid that I quickly cut in half, then I heard the alarm sound.

I relaxed a bit and finally noticed the piles of destroyed training droids around me. I had them set to easy just so I get a few chances to get used to Nirvana in battle. Nirvana was extremely light but incredibly sharp so I could take dozens of swings without getting winded. I turned to the group of students watching me and called out.

" Weiss can you set them to the highest !?" The group of students began to murmur as I saw Weiss take out her scroll and began activating new droids for me. " How Many !?"

I stopped for a moment since the training droids could even a 4th year student trouble at their highest setting. " What's the most faced ?"

" I think 4 or 5." Some random student called out. " It's 5." Weiss confirmed.

" Ok so lets try 6." I heard many students gasp and some murmur that I was crazy stupid, cocky or crazy powerful.

I saw Weiss hesitate before activating the droids. " Please don't get hurt."

" I can't promise but I'll try." This earned me several snickers from the group of students that seemed to gotten larger. Then a new set of six training droids were sent to face me. I got into a defensive stance and got ready.

* * *

The first droid charged at me from the front and swung it's blade-arm at me. I parried and fluently swung Nirvana in several orbits before cleaving the droid in half at the waist .

The second and third droid quickly charged me before I could recover. The droids were at their best were extremely fast so I couldn't risk a slip up. The second droid threw a swing at me so I ducked but the third droid kicked from behind the second and hit me in the chest.

I staggered back into the arms of another droid who restrained me. I was struggling to get free but to no avail. The second droid ran forward so I threw myself up and kicked it in the head knocking it back. I quickly called on my aura and sent a spike through the head droid holding me. It's gripped loosened enough for me to escape and take count of the other droids.

Including the one I kicked, they're were 4 facing me. The droids themselves weren't inherently difficult but they sent information to each other and took account of what techniques you used so the same trick wouldn't work a second time.

The droid I kicked ran forward and swung at me so I parried each strike and slashed at it's kneecap. It fell so I drove Nirvana through it's head and readied myself for the remaining three.

All three charged at me so I grabbed the sword Ozpin gave me from my belt and held it alongside Nirvana. The three droids most likely planned to attack me at multiple angles so I needed to be able to face them all. I was skilled in dual weapons but not as good as Yahto was.

The three droids began to all swing at me and I had to use everything I had to hold them at bay. The first droid swung at my face so I held it back and fell into a blade lock with Nirvana. The second droid did the same thing so I held it back with my other sword. I realized that this left me open to-

I felt the third droid kick me in the stomach hard which sent flying a few feet back as I landed on my stomach. shakily got up and regained my senses as I noticed that both my swords were on the ground by the droids. Then I heard Weiss call out to me.

" Stay Back !" I yelled. Normally I would never EVER yell at Weiss but I needed her to stay away for now. I saw the shock and hurt in her eyes and made it my goal to make this up to her.

I called on my aura and melded a scythe with it. I felt the slight drain on my aura but not enough to hamper me. I noticed the other students marvel at the weapon I had just created. My scythe appeared as a solid grey scythe but a closer look would show that it was a moving mist of sorts.

The droids ran at me so I began to I began twirling my scythe all around so I could keep the droids at a distance as I made my way to them slowly.

The droids began circling me trying to find an opening to exploit so I began to slow down as I spun my scythe which caused one droid to run forward. I quickly ramped up my speed and spun as the droid got within close enough proximity to me. The droid tried to stop but I quickly cleaved it's head off and quickly cleaved the rest it in half.

The other two droids walked around me slowly as I walked forward until I heard a dull clink of metal. I immediately turned to face the droids so Nirvana and my retractable sword were behind me. I spun my scythe on last time before planting it in the ground and letting it fade away. One droid ran forward at me so I quickly took a step back and kicked Nirvana up and caught it. The droid pulled a training sword from it's back got into a stance similar to mine.

"_ Just because they copy my style doesn't mean they can fight like me."_ I thought to myself as I noticed the other droid pull a training sword from it's back but stay back to watch.

I turned my attention back to the droid closets to me as we began to dual. We traded blow after blow and fell into a rhythm of it attacking me as I parried and blocked. I parried another strike then fluently swung my in an orbit before cleaving it's arm. I quickly spun behind it and stabbed it through it's chest as it fell to it's knees. I took a deep breath before cleaving it's head off and turning to face the last droid.

If you make it to the last droid then it will have a near perfect idea of how you battle and how strategize so it responds accordingly. The droid went into a tight defensive stance and it looked like it wasn't budging. So I grabbed my other sword from the floor and deactivated it as I put it on my back. I planted Nirvana in the ground and stepped forward just out reach. I quickly grabbed Death and Despair and began peppering the droid with shots. The droids were fitted with a tough body plating for bullets so after one shot the drop rolled to avoid the rest and tried to close the distance between us. I stopped firing and let the droid get closer to me as I twirled Death and Despair on my fingers.

The droid got close enough and swung at my stomach so I countered by using Despair to parry and quickly aimed Death at the droids joint and fired. The droid dropped it's sword as it's arm hung limply but it wasn't done fighting. It threw a punch with it's good but I simply back away and holstered my guns. I took a few steps back and grabbed Nirvana from where I stuck it in the ground and made my way back the droid. I walked over to it as it threw a punch at my face which I ducked. I responded by cleaving it's good arm off. I then spun around and cleaved it in half at it's waist.

I took a deep breath as the automated alarm sounded. "** New record set by Grey Rose. Current Total 6". **The other students began clapping and cheering as Weiss walked over to me with a her scroll and took a picture.

" Look at yourself !" She showed me the photo of how I looked. I had mostly been hit in the stomach and chest so I wasn't expecting much aside from the pain in my chest I was hiding so Weiss didn't worry. I looked normal expect for my ruffled hair which was showing my second pair of ears, and tattered black t-shirt. I realized I had a small cut on my lip and a scar on my cheek which was slightly bleeding. All in all I came out pretty good.

" I guess your really mad but let me explain.." Weiss crossed her arms and glared at me while tapping her foot impatiently. " I'm waiting."

" I won.." I admittedly sounded very unsure of myself. I could handle fighting Grimm to the death but Weiss` wrath frightened me the worse. She simply sighed and shook her hand at me. " Honestly Grey it's like you want to get hurt." I chuckled a little and noticed the looks we were getting and remembered that my shirt was in tatters so my chest and stomach were exposed. I noticed some 2nd year girls staring at me and some were motioning for me to follow them.

" Uh Weiss I think we should go now. I kinda need a new shirt and some people are sorta staring." Weiss immediately turned around and shot a death glare as some girls who turned away, some in terror and others in embarrassment. Weiss scoffed at them as she grabbed my hand and led me away from the training gym as we made our way back to the dorm.

* * *

Weiss opened the door to her teams dorm as the others stared at the flustered Weiss and me with a few cuts and my shirt and tatters. Ruby looked more confused rather than concerned. Blake was still reading but I thought I saw the faint sight of a blush across her cheeks. Yang was lying on her bed and simply gave me a wolf whistle while she stared at me. All in all I felt really awkward and uncomfortable.

" Wow only one month and you two already-"

" DON'T START YANG." Weiss was really upset to have snapped more quickly than usual at Yang. Even Blake was shocked so she put down her book and got up.

" Ok what happened ?" Blake eyes were darting from me to Weiss who was now pacing back and forth, clearly annoyed.

" Well I broke the record for the most highest level training droids defeated. I got a little beat up so when it was over Weiss did her usual scolding of me being reckless and childish. I'm sure you already noticed the fact that my shirt is pretty much rags at this point so not much is hidden. Some girls... enjoyed the view so Weiss shot them death-looks before we left and now were here." I finished as I put Nirvana on a nearby nightstand. Blake was silent for a few moments before responding and turning to Weiss.

" Weiss is this because some girls were flirting with Grey ?" Weiss stopped pacing to go sit on her bed and put her head in her hands as she let out a long sigh. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

" It's part of it." She didn't look up at us as she spoke. " My parents know I have a boyfriend and they want to meet him." I felt my heart-sink but some people didn't see the issue. Mostly Ruby and Yang.

" So what's the problem ?" Blake gave a fake cough as she pointed to her bow which put a look of shock on her and Ruby's face. " Oh...ooohhhh that's not good."

" What am I gonna do ?" Weiss began to sob as she buried her head in my trench coat. I raised her head so we were making eye contact. " Weiss when and where."

" During our next brake they want me to come home and bring my team and you." I thought for a response for a few seconds. " Do they know about me and Blake being Faunus` ?" Weiss took a few deep breaths to regain her calm but her voice was still unsure. " They that Blake is Faunus that's it."

" Well then I guess they'll find out about me." Weiss look frightened at my suggestion. " Are you insane !? My father hates nearly everyone Faunus included. My mother, well I think she'll like you. She doesn't give a hint of not liking Faunus so that can either way."

I saw Yang roll around on her bed so she was upside down to us. " Eh, we'll wing it. I mean it could be a bang, or it could be... A Yang. Come on right here." I threw a pillow at Yang that hit her square in the face. " You suck." I said jokingly causing everyone to laugh, including Weiss. Then Ruby got on Weiss bed and snuggled up to my sides.

" How could anyone not like you, your the best brother ever." I patted Ruby's head as I felt my heart warm up at the comment. " Best little sister ever. But on another note can I have a shirt cause we walked here and I'm kinda cold."

Everyone just laughed but I couldn't help but laugh to. " Seriously I need a new shirt."

* * *

My team and the rest of Team Rwby were sitting in Professor Port's class as we copied diagrams that outlined vital areas on different types of Grimm.

" Now class today we will be watching clips of our students fighting different types of Grimm. First is Lie Ren." Professor Port then pushed a button on his desk causing a giant monitor to lower from the ceiling and play a clip of Ren taking on a King Taijuta by himself.

Ren was relying on his acrobatics to outmaneuver the Grimm and it was working. The Taijuta struck but Ren jumped up and kicked the black head. He then cut it's underside with StromFlower and began to slide across his body firing all over it. The other head appeared and hit Ren in stomach which disarmed him. The black head got up struck at Ren who held is hand up in defense as he held it back by it's fangs with his aura. He then ripped them out stabbed the black side of the Taijuta with the eye and followed up by sending a shockwave through it causing it's head to explode.

Professor Port then pressed another button as we watched other students kill Grimm what I recognized was The Emerald Forest. We watched Yang and take down Blake a pair of Ursai. We also saw Nora mount and Ursa and force it to act like a horse, I actually felt bad for the Ursa. Next there was me taking on a small pack of beowolves and more and more students I didn't know.

Class must have went on for even longer but I lost interest and decided to take a long nap that Weiss interrupted by nudging me in the sides.

" Class I have a proposition for you. I would like one person from each Team to bring in a trophy from a slain Grimm when I take you all on a hunt next week." I had a few questions so I raised my hand.

" Uh Professor I have a question. What do you mean by trophy ?"

" Ah dear boy I mean anything related to the Grimm you slay. A head, talon, claw, tail it doesn't matter but it is one trophy per team. You may do this on your free time or wait til next week. I just must see the trophy you bring in. Ah look at the time, class dismissed."

Everyone filed out whispering about what do bring in. I grabbed my team and pulled them off to the side to decide what to bring in.

" Ok guys what am I gonna bring in ?" Things like this normally fell onto me or Yahto while reports and projects fell on to Ashley and Rouge.

" How about a nevermore ?" I thought that over for a second. Rouge did have a point seeing as how most people wouldn't fight a nevermore even without time to prepare. Then Yahto gave us an idea.

" I've heard rumors about a Grimm that's been causing trouble by the coast for a while. I suggest me and Grey deal with it and bring back it's head." I turned to Yahto who as always held his stoic face.

" What kind of Grimm ?" He gave a one word answer but answer I loved. " A leviathan."

* * *

**Hey guys srry this chapter was out late I've been very preoccupied with some stuff but 12 will be out within a few days so look forward to that. Srry I don't feel to good.**

**Must sleep. Goodnight guys and gals, stay awesome**


	12. Still Worth Fighting For

**Hey doods** **I'M and I want to give a quick thanks to ****for letting me use his OC team. Oh did I just reveal a new team ;) Ared is working on his own story so go check out his story when his finished.**

**Now then back to Gray Snow.**

* * *

Me and Yahto were in the library researching information on Leviathan Grimm. We learned that they were rare but were among the most dangerous type of Grimm. Yahto was silently absorbing information we were reading.

" Well I think we have quite a battle ahead of us." Yahto didn't look up from the book he was reading as I spoke.

" Come on Yahto, like that's anything new. You and me are always finding ourselves in the worst situations. Still if what we learned is true than it is gonna be a tough fight." I couldn't help but smirk as I finished. I always tried to test myself so facing a rare type of Grimm is once in a lifetime challenge and I was itching to accept.

" I know but I think we may need help. If were fighting near water then I suggest we get someone else who can be of assistance." Yahto finally put down the book he was reading and took deep breath and looked at me.

" True so who did you have in mind ?" Yahto took another deep breath. " If we need to immobilize the Leviathan in the water then we need to freeze the water."

I could feel my heart sink, realizing who Yahto meant. " Grey we need Wei-"

" No. no way is she getting involved. I am not risking her getting hurt if I can help it." I was adamantly against Weiss getting put in danger if I could help it.

" I understand how you feel Grey. I worry about Blake but I know she can handle herself in a fight." I was caught off-guard at what Yahto said and then he realized what he said as his eyes went wide. It took me a moment before I fully understood what he said.

" I should have seen this coming. For some reason I'm not as shocked as I should be." Yahto let out a deep sigh and bowed his head in shame before regaining his stoic persona.

" So will Weiss be joining us ?" I thought it over for a moment. Weiss would be useful but I didn't want her to get hurt so I came up with another plan just in case.

" I'll allow it if she agrees. I'm still against it but I know your right." As we began to clear our table up of the books we gathered a group of other students began to approach us. One girl with blonde hair in particular stopped in front of us.

" So aren't you the two who took down a pair of Nevermore by yourselves." Me and Yahto sighed as we knew what was going on.

We had been on an assignment to clear out and Ursa den which went rather quickly but a pair of Nevermore decided to ambush me and Yahto. One thing led to another and it ended with us riding a Nevermore before crashing in front of Beacon. Since then a bunch of rumors we going around about us.

I finally noticed that the group of students were all 2nd year girls. Me and Yahto had become famous but it started earlier ever since I fought the training droids and set the new record which I beat by one.

" Grey we have things to do. Let's go find Weiss." I nodded at him and we began to leave until I felt a tug on my arm, it was the blonde girl from before.

" Oh you don't need her. You can always come have fun with me." Her blue eyes were staring into mine but I was getting really annoyed so I activated my semblance and shocked the girl, not enough to hurt her but enough to make her let go. I turned to Yahto and nodded at him, signaling for us to leave.

" I'm really getting annoyed by this." Yahto gave me an agreeing nod as we made our to the dorms

" Agreed."

* * *

Me, my team, Teams rwby, and Jnpr were sitting together enjoying our lunch as we talked amongst ourselves. Then the topic of me and Yahto's research came up, courtesy of our respective girlfriends.

" Grey what have you and Yahto been researching every day after class and training ? " Weiss asked while her and the other's eyed us. Rouge and Ashley tensed up knowing what we were planning.

" We were planning what to do for Professor Port's assignment. We just need your help if you want to." Yahto was calmly explaining to Weiss and the others while I nervously took a sip from my soda. Then Weiss turned to me.

" Grey what does he mean ? What creature could be worth so much trouble ?" Weiss was glaring at me and I was starting to crack under her gaze slowly but surely. I let out a sigh and turned to Yahto who nodded at me.

" We were planning to fight a Leviathan. Yahto and I need you to come and fight with us." Eyes darted me, Yahto and Weiss while we waited for her to respond. Eventually she let out a long sigh. " Fine I'll do it."

Jaune nearly chocked on his water, while Pyrrha did her best to help him. Ren just stared at us while Nora and Ruby were beaming at the news. Nora couldn't help but ask questions.

" OOOHHH Are you gonna bring it's head !?" Me and Yahto both nodded causing Jaune to once again nearly choke. " I wanna help to." Everyone stared at Jaune as he spoke.

" Why is that ?" Yahto asked while Jaune took a calming breath. " My family has a history of being warriors and hero's and I want to be just like them. So if I help fight a Leviathan then I can actually be like them."

" Well if you want to be a hero than helping us will get you noticed." Yahto calmly took a sip from his tea before speaking again. " I want to warn you now that it will be dangerous but your help is welcomed Jaune."

" So it's Jaune, Yahto, Weiss and Me against a Leviathan. I think I like these odds." Everyone laughed and we continued the rest of lunch enjoying each others company.

* * *

Me, Jaune, Weiss, and Yahto were sitting together across from Professor Ozpin as we discussed us four leaving for a while to face the Leviathan. As Yahto and I explained to him Professor Ozpin would occasionally jot something down on his scroll or a sheet of paper.

" Are you four quite sure you want to do this ? I understand it's for an assignment but I still worry for my students." We all nodded causing Ozpin to sigh as he smiled at us.

" Well if that's it then very well. I arrange for an airship to fly you to your destination and back to Beacon. You may leave whenever your ready and I look forward to your return." We all thanked Ozpin as we left his office and regrouped.

" So when do you all want to leave." Jaune asked the moment we stepped out of Ozpin's office.

" I vote now. I'm itching to fight this thing." I turned to Jaune who gave me a thumbs up and Yahto who nodded at me. Weiss just sighed at me but nodded her in agreement.

" What could ever go wrong." I said, failing to realize that anyone who said those words always had something go wrong.

* * *

Me Yahto Jaune and Weiss were standing on a beach trying to determine where the Leviathan would be. All reports indicated that it was near the coast line that were standing at on the west of Beacon.

" So how do we find it ?" Jaune asked. I didn't have a clue as to where to go but then another idea came to me and I'm sure Weiss wouldn't like it. I walked to the very edge of the beach so the water was rushing past my feet.

" Yahto can you give me my scythe." I had finally constructed my new dark-steel scythe and I made sure to make it indestructible by conventional means. Yahto threw me what looked like a pipe to the average person but was really my scythe in it's deactivated form. I clicked a switch on it and my scythe extended to it's full length.

It had runes etched onto the blade but aside from that the scythes only unique property was that it was retractable. I quickly deactivated my scythe, which I dubbed Eclipse Rose and grabbed my retractable sword and activated it. I pricked my finger slightly so blood would seep and drop into the water. I was banking on this luring the beast out to face us. After I was done I walked back over to my friends and stood alongside them as we waited but thankfully we didn't have to wait long.

After about five minutes I saw the water seem murky and black then it rose up. It was massive and a little unnerving to say the least. I was largest creature I had seen outside of movies. It had onyx black scales and the standard white Grimm mask with red markings stylized on. It's blood red eyes noticed us and it roared loudly. I felt my bones chill slightly but at the same time I felt my blood boil at the idea of a fight with this along side my friends. I activated Eclipse Rose and planted it in the sand. The others drew their weapons but I walked forward slightly so I was ahead of them.

" Ok you overgrown reptile, we're gonna be taking your head back with us." Instead of trying to kill me immediately the Leviathan stared me down and moved closer slightly. I prepared myself but it didn't charge at me. It was trying be eye level with me but it was having a difficult time so it rest back slightly in the water and opened it's mouth.

**" You humans, always weak and arrogant for your own good."** I backed up to regroup with my friends as I digested that the creature was speaking. Our eyes all went up in shock but the Leviathan focused on me. " Did did you just speak ?"

**" Pitiful that the master believes this one worthy. I am one of the Chosen, my master's most powerful and loyal subjects. I am-"**

" A giant talking sea serpent that's been terrorizing the coast. Ya I'm defiantly taking your head now." I had enough of this thing speaking down to us. I hefted Eclipse Rose over my shoulder and stared down the Leviathan who was staring back at me.

Jaune gave me a worried look but Yahto put his mind at ease. " It's alright, he's always like this in a fight." Weiss nodded in agreement with Yahto as the Leviathan stared at us. I took a step forward and glared back at it.

" I don't care what you are or who you serve so just know humans can kill monsters." The Leviathan roared at me one more time before and retreated a decent distance to the water.

**" I shall devour you and turn all you love to ashes."**

" Kinda hard since you live in the ocean." I think I hit a nerve because it rose and got ready to fight me. I readied myself and took the lead for the fight.

* * *

The Leviathan shot forward at the ground but we all dived out of the away and readied ourselves. We had a plan and as of now it was a time to use it.

" Weiss, Yahto I need a boost ! Jaune Lets Go !" Me and Jaune ran forward and jumped towards the Leviathan and we were flung into the air above it by Weiss' glyphs. We came down and landed on the creatures head as it wiggled and squirmed to throw us off.

Jaune drove his sword into it's scaly head as I did the same with Eclipse Rose. The Leviathan's skin was incredibly tough so Jaune channeled his aura into his sword to get through it. Luckily for me during the time I forged Eclipse Rose I made sure to send my aura through it and since then my aura is embedded into it so cutting through the creatures scales were easy. The Leviathan squirmed and bucked wildly and succeeded in knocking us off.

I turned mid fall and crashed into the ground while Jaune floated down courtesy of Yahto. " It's skin isn't that tough but it's tough enough so Jaune had trouble getting through."

The Leviathan charged at us but Weiss put up a glyph to shield us but she was having trouble holding it back so I put my hand on our side of the glyph and sent my aura into it so reinforce it as Jaune flanked around us and drove his sword into the creatures left eye. The Leviathan screeched in pain as it moved away from the glyph.

We all regrouped as Weiss fired dust bolts at the Leviathan but to no effect instead this seemed to anger it more. **" I will feast on your corpses !"** Yeah I think we angered it more.

We all readied ourselves as the Leviathan glared at us with blood dripping from it's destroyed left eye, courtesy of Jaune. Yahto moved forward as he sheathed Sky and held Sea. He aimed his open had at the creature as his arm glowed with a faint light blue glow, I knew what he was doing.

The water the Leviathan was in started to encase it in a bubble as Yahto drove Sea into the ocean causing it's blue gem to glow. Now with both hands Yahto began manipulating the ocean so he could encase the Leviathan entirely and it worked but Yahto was sweating and breathing heavily, doing something this massive must have been taxing on him. " Grey NOW !"

I ran forward into ocean and arced out my arm as I put my hand on Sea's handle and sent large amounts of my aura into it causing electricity to move down the blade into the ocean. The electricity began to arc out in the bubble Yahto created for the Leviathan, electrocuting it in the process. It screeched and roared in a mixture of pain and rage until it fell onto the beach.

Me and Yahto were panting, we rarely did things like this because it left us near exhausted and tired but now was an exception. Yahto grabbed Sea as I deactivated Eclipse Rose as I put it on my belt and walked over to Weiss. " I need Nirvana." She nodded as she grabbed Nirvana as it hanged from her side.

Weiss handed Nirvana to me so I turned to face the now dead Leviathan. I walked over until it began to stur and let out a massive roar that sent sand flying everywhere but Weiss put up a glyph to shield us from it. The Leviathan rose up and glared at me and Yahto

**" I will DESTROY YOU BOTH !"** I was feeling exhausted and Yahto was in the same boat as me. Weiss looked a little tired from casting glyphs but Jaune look energized enough but he did look nervous. I caught my breath as Jaune ran to my side.

" Grey are you ok." I took a few breaths as I stared at Nirvana's runes that ran down the blade. " Jaune I need you to throw inside it. I doubt Yahto is in any shape to fight right now." Jaune gave a shocked look as Yahto walked moved over to us.

" Don't count me out just yet." Yahto had a determined look on his face but I could the sweat beading down his cheeks and his chest heaving for air.

" Can you do it ?" Yahto gave me an affirming nod so I took his word for it. He drew Sky and held it in an off-hand grip while standing alongside me and Jaune. Jaune had his sword and shield at the ready while I was wielding Nirvana. The Leviathan roared at us as Weiss walked towards as.

" Weiss I need you to stay back and let me end this." I could see she was about to protest but Yahto gave her a nod, she only sighed and stood behind me.

**" My master honestly believes that this weak human is worthy. Pitiful !" **The Leviathan roared one more time before opening it's mouth as it tried to devour us. Weiss casted a shield glyph that the Leviathan crashed into, causing it to rear back in anger and confusion. Me and Jaune ran forward as Yahto used Sky send us into the sky above the Leviathan. Jaune put his shield up as I used it as a footpad and dived at the Leviathan with Nirvana. Jaune floated back down but I rocketed into the Leviathan's mouth as it closed it's jaw to devour me so I let it.

* * *

Weiss was on her knees and was distraught as it appeared as if the Leviathan had swallowed Grey. Yahto was kneeling with Sky, having used the last bits of aura to safely bring Jaune back down safely. Jaune was standing and had Crocea Mors at the ready as the Leviathan let out a long screech.

**" Is that all you pitiful creatures are capable of ! I wil-" **The leviathan began to screech in pain but stopped all at once as it crashed onto the sand motionless. Even the distraught Weiss was shocked at what had happened. The Leviathan's mouth began to open as Grey forced it's mouth open as he appeared with Nirvana and him coated in the black blood of the Leviathan. When he got out he fell to his knees but used Nirvana as a crutch before looking everyone else in the eyes and smiling.

" I think we won." Grey turned to the dead Leviathan before continuing. " Like I said humans kill monsters." Weiss ran over to Grey and hugged him while still coated in the Leviathan's blood.

" YOU DUNCE, YOU COULD HAVE DIED !" Tears were streaming down her face so Grey let go of Nirvana and hugged Weiss tightly, staining her dress in the process but comforting Weiss all the same. " Like I said I'm not dying anytime soon `cause I still have things worth fighting for."

" Grey what did you do to it ?" Jaune asked while observing the dead Leviathan with Yahto. " Well after I let myself get eaten I stabbed it in the tongue then I just started stabbing the top of it's mouth until Nirvana`s runes began to glow. I decided to move further down and stab it in the throat. When I felt us crash I made my way out and forced it's mouth open and here we are."

" So how are we gonna get it's head back ?" Jaune asked as Yahto pulled out his scroll. " I have that taken care off, we just need to get it's head off." I broke off my hug with Weiss and shakily got up to my feet. I grabbed Eclipse Rose and activated it as I moved towards the Leviathan's neck.

" This could get messy." I brought Eclipse Rose and began to cleave through the creatures neck to cut it's head off. " This may take awhile."

* * *

Me, Jaune, Yahto and Weiss were finally landing at Beacon while other students gathered around our airship as the pilot maneuvered the Leviathan's head in order to release it from the cables it was attached to. As soon as I heard the head drop I decided to open the emergency exit and jump out of the air ship and landed in front of the crowd of students as the airship and Leviathan head stood behind me. I could see looks of admiration, shock, envy and many others as eyes darted from me to the Leviathan head. I suddenly heard the others walk beside me.

" You couldn't resist jumping could you Grey." Weiss said while shaking her head at me. Yahto and Jaune smiled at this while I playfully shrugged at Weiss.

" You knew that before you said yes to me." Weiss became flustered and blushed furiously at me. Then I saw Professors Goodwitch, Ozpin and Port walk through the group of students and towards me and the others.

" Haha a fine trophy indeed ! Passing grades for Teams Rwby, Gray and Jnpr !" Professor Port patted my shoulders while Professor Goodwitch examined the Leviathan's head.

" What happened to it's eye ?"

" Oh I uh stabbed it." Jaune said nervously before Yahto put a hand on his shoulder. " And what about stab and cut wounds on it's head ?"

" Oh me and Jaune jumped on it and tried to cut through, it partially worked so I killed it from the inside." This surprised everyone, even Professor Ozpin who was normally so reserved.

" HAHA Well Done ! I must have this mounted right away !" Professor Port grabbed the leviathan's head and began to drag it. He was dragging that which we needed an airship to move. Everyone made room as he dragged it across the court yard and into Beacon, my mouth gapped at the sight.

Then I saw the rest of my friends run through the crowd as Pyrrha hugged Jaune tightly. " JAUNE, YOUR ALIVE !" Jaune was blushing but her never the less returned the hugged.

Blake did the same thing with Yahto only less dramatic. " Welcome back Yahto. I was worried about you." They shared a warm hug as Yahto's cloak wrapped around them both.

Nora and Ren went to go join the rest of their team but Ren gave me a smirk and nod before going. Then Ruby, Yang, Rouge and Ashley joined up with me and Weiss.

We all just stood there talking about what had happened but I made sure to leave out the fact that the Leviathan could even speak. I noticed that some students were eyeing Weiss but I shot them glares that made them turn and leave in terror. Satisfied with that, I continued the day with one more victory under my belt.

* * *

I was sitting in Professor Goodwitch's class while she read off who would be facing each other today. It had been a week since the Leviathan and since then Me, Yahto and Jaune have become the envy and admiration of most students.

" Grey Rose vs. Ared Wolf." I heard a collection of gasp and murmurs as people heard my name. Ever since the training droid incident people were terrified of facing me in a match and that made it more difficult to find a sparring partner when everyone else was busy. This was around the time the person called would forfeit and I would be without someone to face.

I never heard it. I walked up to the stage and waited for my opponent. A moment later a student who looked like a first year like me was standing across from me.

He had short black scraggly cut hair like me, he was wearing a black t-shirt and I could see the strap of holster tucked under his right arm-pit. He was wearing black jeans, with red stitching. His belt symbol... it was a wolf head with three red claw marks. I recognized it as The White Fang's symbol as I felt my blood boil. He was wearing black combat boots and I noticed his sword, a katana with a golden and black stylized dragon hilt like Yahto's swords.

It looked like he was wearing what looked like an ear-piece. We stared at each other but I couldn't stop staring at The White Fang belt buckle he was wearing. He was probably with them as an agent. I couldn't help but remember Adam as I mentally prepared myself to focus on the fight.

" Begin !"

* * *

Me and Ared stared each other down as he pulled his katana out. It's blade was black and felt a sense of sadness because it looked like my old sword. Nirvana was hanging at my side so I grabbed it and held it an a defensive stance. Ared got into a similar stance and we stared each other down.

Ared ran forward and so did I as we swung and our blades collided. Ared's speed was impressive enough to keep up with me when I didn't enhance myself. We traded swift sword strikes as we fell into what would seem a staged battle. Ared was relying on fast strike that didn't have enough force behind them but that was the point. They were meant to wear me down and find an opening. We fell into a blade-lock and stared each other down.

" Play time is over." I said, catching Ared off-guard. I broke off and twirled Nirvana in complex orbits will still striking at Ared. My style of fighting was more based on precision and speed while backing up with strength so all my bases were covered. Ared began to parry my strike but then he spun around swung at me as our swords collided.

Something was different. I felt the weight behind this strike but it was slower than all the others. I quickly realized that he had switched styles and was relying on strength to overpower me. These strikes were slower but just even more heavy ended so parried and kicked Ared in the stomach to put distance between us.

I drove Nirvana into the ground and grabbed Eclipse Rose and activated it. I planted it, blade first in front of me as well. I hefted Eclipse Rose over my shoulder and stared down Ared.

" If you wanna give up, now`s your chance." Ared just smirked at me and charged. I began swing Eclipse Rose in orbits as his sword and my scythe collided in a flurry of sparks. I fainted a swing at his neck before quickly spinning Eclipse Rose and pulling his feet from under him.

He fell to the ground in a heap as I held my scythe up to his neck. " Your pretty good. We should train together some time." I offered him a hand which he took and helped him.

" Yeah we should." He sheathed his sword and I deactivated Eclipse Rose. I grabbed Nirvana and put both my weapons on my belt as me and Ared walked off the stage. Even after our match I still a small bit of animosity toward Ared because he wore the White Fang symbol without care but then again I had no right to judge him but I would make it a task to keep an eye on him.

I took my seat as I watched Ruby go up against another poor first year student. It was a rather short match to be honest. The student charged at Ruby with a greatsword and went for an overhead swing. Ruby sidestepped and spun Crescent Rose and held the blade against his spine. Ruby could have severed the student but instead she drop-kicked him in the stomach causing him to tumble over Crescent Rose and lose his sword in the process. After seeing this, Professor Goodwitch called the match declaring Ruby the winner.

The rest of class was followed by many other duels but thoughts of Ared were still lingering in my mind.

* * *

Me and Weiss were sitting together and holding hands on a bench in the Beacon courtyard. Classes had ended and we were trying to figure out what to do about me meeting her family.

" Grey, I'm scared."

" Scared of what Weiss ?" She rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the sun move across the sky. " I'm scared about what my father will think about you."

" I really don't care as long as I have you." I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. " I know but I just don't know what to do." She sounded frustrated and with good reason. She was a Schnee heiress and dating a Faunus was something I was positive her father would hate massively, especially one with my past.

" Me neither but no matter what happens I'll always love you Weiss." She looked up at me in shock and surprise as to what I said. " You really do ?"

" Of course I do. The time we've been together has been filled with some many memories. Some good and some not so good but it doesn't matter. If I had to carry the world on my shoulders to be with you than I would. Your just that important to me Weiss." I could see tears welling up in her eyes and I was starting to tear up but I held them back as Weiss and her beautiful icy blue eyes stared into my silver eyes.

" You can be an impulsive, cocky and arrogant dunce."

" Hey !"

" Your always willing to shoulder other's burdens by yourself. You always try to help others without even knowing them, your kind compassionate and you have always treated me like a princess. Even if your a dunce, your my dunce." She hugged me tightly and I happily returned her hug.

" Now and always." We looked at each other and moved in to kiss. I felt a sudden warm embrace as our lips connected and it felt like the world stopped but all that mattered was right now. I was with the girl that I loved and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**What a heart-warming ending. Thanks again to TheWriterAredWolf for letting me use his OC team but only Ared has appeared as of right now. **

**Also doods I'll be doing an Eragon/Inheritance story with an all new OC ( insert dramatic reaction). **

**Also guys and gals we are sooooo close to breaking that 4,000 mark so lets keep aiming for that 5,000 views goal and don't forget to leave a fav, follow and comment. It would be much appreciated. Cya next time doods**


	13. Family Matters

**VICTORY DOODS. WE BROKE 4000 VIEWS ! I LOVE YOU ALL. Also be sure to check out TheWriterAredWolf, he has his first story up so go be sure to check him out and read his new story. Lets support our fellow RWBY writers.**

**Now then onto chapter 13**

* * *

That dreaded day finally came. I knew it was going to happen but the days just seem to pass so quickly. First a week, then a month and finally that horrible day. It was the day of break before the second quarter of school, meaning it was time for me to meet Weiss` parents.

I wasn't scared for me but I was scared for Weiss but we had the rest of Team Rwby with us but for some reason that made me un-easy. We all agreed to go with Weiss to meet her parents but afterwards Ruby and Yang would go visit Yang's dad. Blake would go visit her family afterwards which left me and Weiss alone.

My team was a different case. Yahto left to go visit his mother and sister, Rouge said she was talking Ashley on a long party vacation. Team Jnpr all had family to go visit so that was it.

Me and Team Rwby were boarding an airship that would take us into Vale and from there we would be driven to the Schnee Manor and from their I would meet Weiss` parents.

I was standing together with Weiss as we flew away from Beacon while others had taken their seats already.

" Grey are you ok ? " Weiss said while leaning her head on my shoulder.

" Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous is all." I said while staring out the window as we flew across Vale.

" I figured but it's only for a day." She was right but it was a day that I would rather not have.

" Yeah your right." I felt the airship land and people began to disembark. Yang called us over so I took a deep breath and walked off the ship with Weiss.

* * *

A man in a black suit was holding a sign that said " Weiss Schnee " so we all walked over to him as he bowed slightly at Weiss.

" Hello Wilson, it's good to see you again."

" You as well ." Wilson spoke polite and proper but that was expected for a butler and chauffeur. Wilson was a middle-aged man with gentle brown eyes and neatly combed black hair. He was wearing a cleanly tailored suit and a chauffeur's cap. He bowed to the rest of us and led us to a limo that was parked nearby.

We all got in as Wilson started the car and began to drive. " So how are your studies going ?"

" Fine, these people are my team-mates." Wilson was staring at us from the rearview mirror.

" Ah the members of Team Rwby if I remember from your letters. It is good to meet you all." We all greeted Wilson in return. Wilson stared at me for a few seconds before returning his eyes to the road.

" Young man, I don't believe I've heard about you before." Wilson said, curiosity etched in his voice.

" I'm Grey Rose, I go to school the others." I said while gesturing to Team Rwby.

" Ah yes, Grey Rose, I remember now. You're the leader of your own team correct and I do believe that you were with when you all fought a sea serpent."

" Yeah that was me." I turned to look at Weiss. " I did talk about you." Weiss said while looking away.

" Oh you're the young man she's courting, of course. She spoke highly of you in her letters." My eyes went up in shock as I turned to Weiss who looked away blushing.

" It's quite alright. No need to be embarrassed I was younger once as well. I must say her father is eager to meet you. " Wilson said politely.

" Really ?" I asked nervously

" Yes yes, he was very curious to meet you young man. I'd like to give you a word of advice , you would do well to try to meet his approval." Wilson warned me.

Wilson began to slow down as we pulled up to the front of a luxurious white manor. Wilson exited first and let the rest of us out. We all walked to the front of the manor and that's when I noticed two people standing in front of the doors.

One was a man in an elegant white suit, with an icy blue and neatly combed white hair while the other had a long eloquent white dress and long flowing silver hair. They both had icy blue eyes and were staring at me. I feared I knew who they were.

" Hello mother and father." Weiss while dipping her head slightly. The woman walked over and hugged Weiss. " Oh dear it's so lovely to have you back home." Her father stared at Weiss and Weiss stared at him.

" Father." I could hear the undertone of malice and resentment in her voice but I think I was the only one who caught it. " Weiss, welcome home. I see you brought your team and-" he stopped as he saw me. For some reason I felt my heart-rate quicken as he walked closer and eyed me.

" I assume your this boyfriend I've read so much about. It's Grey Rose if memory serves me correctly." I gave him a quick nod. For some reason I was afraid to speak but I didn't know why.

" Well then, come inside everyone." He walked away from me as he led all of us inside.

* * *

To say the place was fancy wouldn't serve it justice. It was flawless, every column was made precisely and cleanly. The walls were spotless and even the tiles across the marble floor were shining beautifully. If I wasn't focused on meeting Weiss` parents I would have been gawking at the place like Ruby and the others.

We all walked into what I assumed was the dining room, based on the fact that their was a long table and a plethora of chairs. sat at the head of the table while sat next to him. Me and Weiss sat next to each other while the others sat across from us.

" Well then now that we're all here I would like to know you all." Weiss`mother said while looking at me and Weiss.

" I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team Rwby and Grey and Yang's little sister." Ruby said happily earning a smile from me and Yang

" I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said, with little emotion in her voice.

" I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister and Grey's sister." Yang said while patting Ruby on the head.

and turned to stare at me. " I'm Grey Rose, leader of Team Gray and Ruby and Yang's brother."

" And my daughter's boyfriend." Weiss`s mother said causing me and Weiss to blush.

" So tell us about yourself, young man. I noticed the new necklace Weiss has and I don't recall buying that." Her father said while looking at me. I felt my heart-rate quicken even more.

" Well I did buy Weiss that necklace, it was a gift for our anniversary." I said nervously while holding Weiss` hand under the table.

" I see and how did you afford that ? It appears quite expensive for someone who attends school." He began to glare at me.

" Well at Beacon, students can go on assignments that people offer the school. Me and my team-mate Yahto tend to go on missions a lot. Some pay well some don't."

" I know that. I employed Beacon several times in the past." He said, still eyeing me.

" I know, I was a guard for your train shipment in the past." This seemed to catch him off-guard. He quickly regained his composure.

" Tell me is there anything I should know about you ? " I turned to Weiss who nodded at me.

" Yeah there's this." I took a deep breath and raised my wolf ears so everyone could see them. Weiss` mother seemed to be slightly shocked but her father seemed more angry than shocked.

" Tell me Grey, what do you plan to do for your future ?" Weiss` mother asked me politely.

" Well I want to become a huntsmen." Then Wilson entered the dining and cleared his throat while holding a suitcase that looked too familiar.

" Terribly sorry to interrupt but there is a young man here that says he was looking for you all." Wilson stepped aside to reveal one of the few people another familiar face.

" Yahto !" Blake was shocked as Yahto walked over and kissed her. " I thought you went to visit your family."

" I did and left a little early. I wanted to be able to see you again during break." Yahto said calmly, him and Blake were staring at each other happily.

Weiss` father looked extremely annoyed. " Just who are you ?!" Yahto turned to him and bowed slightly.

" I'M Yahto, Grey's friend and Blake`s boyfriend." Weiss`father let out a long sigh and pointed a chair next to me which Yahto walked over to and sat down in.

" Well then, Grey you seem like a wonderful young man. I've heard you treat Weiss properly and care for her deeply. That`s all I care about." Weiss` mother ended with a kind smile that calmed my nerves massively. I could feel my confidence returning and my fear leaving my body.

" Follow me." Weiss` father got up and motioned me to follow him. Me and Weiss got up but her father motioned us to stop. " Only Grey." Weiss eyed her father but sat down while I followed.

* * *

I followed Weiss` father into what looked like either an office or a private study. He took a seat at his desk and I sat across from while we stared each other down.

" So you're a Faunus. A dog at that." He said coldly

" First of I'm a wolf, there`s a difference. Secondly, I don't care if you don't like me." I said dryly. I could see why Weiss spoke was worried about me meeting her father.

" I would mind my tongue if I were you. I can make your life very unpleasant." He said coldly as he glared at me.

" I'm sure you can." I said sarcastically. I'd been through more things than he could ever had imagined so a hollow threat didn't faze me.

" Look I wanted to speak with you in private. I had some questions I wanted to ask you in private." He said in an annoyed tone.

" What could you ask that I didn't already answer ?" I asked, I was curious about what he wanted to know.

" I'd rather Weiss date a more higher-class suitor, so how much would it cost you to leave-" I slammed my fist into the desk as lightning began to arc out around my arm and fist. I could feel the desk crack under my fist and my blood begin to boil.

" Give me a reason why I shouldn't tell Weiss what you just said and give me a reason why I would ever leave her." looked me dead in my eyes but I saw beads of sweat start to drip. " I'll say this once, there is nothing that you can offer me that would make me betray her trust like that. I promised her I would never do that and keep my promises, even if they kill me. " I said, venom seeping in every word.

I got up and made my way to the door but stopped and turned around. " Look I rather things not be like this between us but if it has to then so be it and also get up, they're expecting both of us." He got up and walked with me back to the dining room.

I smirked slightly as we walked, knowing I made my feelings about Weiss crystal clear to him.

* * *

I took my seat between Yahto and Weiss while Weiss` father took his seat next to his wife.

" What happened ?" Weiss whispered to me. " We had a small chat about how I felt about you. I'm sure he got the message clearly." I whispered back to her. She gave me a questioning look but I only smiled at her.

Butlers arrived to serve a plethora of foods ranging from steaks, to fish to things I didn't even know existed. We all ate our food in peace and talked but I could see Weiss` father eye me several times.

When all had eaten of fill, Weiss` mother asked us whether we would be staying for a few days.

" Sorry but me and Yang aren't staying, we're going to go visit our dad." Ruby said, while nodded with her.

" Me neither, I'm going to go visit my family." Blake said calmly before looking at Yahto. " Where are you going ?"

" Like I said I came back to see you so I'm tagging along." Yahto said with a calm smile causing Blake to blush.

" What about you Grey ?" Weiss` mother asked me.

" Well I didn't plan on staying but I don't have anything else to do over break so if it's not problem then I'll stay."

" It's no trouble at all. I'll have the maids fetch you something to sleep in. You can stay in one of the guest rooms or sleep in Weiss` room, either is fine." ended with a polite smile. I tuned to Weiss as we both blushed redder than my namesake.

" It was nice to meet you all but you all should be going soon." said as the servants began to clear the dining table of plates and cups. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Yahto got up first as Wilson offered to drive them to the airships and see them off.

I got up and hugged Yang, and Blake and said goodbye to them. Next was Yahto and Ruby.

Ruby gave me a tight hug and started to tear up. " I'll miss you." I hugged her back and patted her head and kissed her for forehead.

" It's alright I'll see you soon sis. I'll try to stop by if I have a chance." Ruby rubbed her eyes and nodded at me as she left with Yang. Then I walked over to Yahto.

" I've never had a friend like you Yahto. I'll see you soon." We grabbed each others wrist and nodded.

" I'll see you soon Grey. Take care." We let go and Yahto made his way to Blake as they left with the others. I took a deep breath and sighed as they left the manor with Wilson.

I felt Weiss grab my hand as we watched our friends leave but we knew would see them soon. After a few moments I heard the door open and close, signaling that they had left.

" So what do you want to do ?" Weiss asked curiously. I thought for a few moments before answering.

" No clue but where am I sleeping ?" Weiss blushed and took a deep breath before answering.

" I guess you could stay with me." Weiss said while blushing.

" And where is that ?" I asked curiously. She sighed as she led me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway until we came to a stop.

* * *

Weiss opened the door and walked in with me in tow. Her room was a neutral light blue color that resembled her eyes. She had an expensive looking desk with an even more expensive looking computer, a queen sized bed, several drawers filled what I assumed were clothing. She had a glass sliding door that opened up to a patio area that I saw from outside the house.

She even had a TV that put the word flat-screen to shame. I looked it over and gave it a quick estimate.

" 72 inch TV ?" I asked while looking at Weiss. " 82."

I felt my jaw drop as she corrected me. She had an 82 inch TV, I didn't even think that was a thing until she told me. I regained my composer and looked at Weiss` bed.

" So are we sharing a bed or am I sleeping outside ?" I asked playfully, earning me annoyed look from Weiss.

" Your such a dunce." Weiss said while face palming. I walked over to Weiss` desk and put Death and Despair down.

" So is there a place I can still train or am I gonna have to find a gym nearby ? " I asked curiously.

" Come on there's a fitness room. I'll show you." Weiss motioned me to follow her so I did as we left her room.

* * *

The fitness room was stunning. There were rows of different exercise machines from treadmills, bench presses, punching bags, and so much more. I was in a state of awe from what I was seeing.

Weiss was watching me and was shaking her head at me. " What ?" I asked confusedly.

" It's just a workout room. Don't get so excited." I stuck my tongue playfully at her earning me a flick to the forehead.

" Well I'm gonna start training. Now where to start ? " Weiss just face palmed again.

" How about you train with me." Weiss said after a minute. I looked at her with a look of surprise on my face.

" What ? You don't think I can handle myself." Weiss said accusingly as she glared at me. I loved her but she could go from one emotion to the next faster than should be humanly possible.

" No no no. I just wasn't expecting you to offer that's all. I don't see a dueling area or ring anywhere in here." I said while looking around the workout room.

" Follow me." Weiss grabbed my hand and led me around her house for a place to fight.

* * *

Weiss opened a door to reveal a large room with large open arena that I could tell was designed for dueling and sparring. Weiss led me inside and closed the door behind us.

" Well are you ready ? " Weiss asked impatiently as she drew her sword, Myrtenaster I think is what she called it. I grabbed my retractable sword and activated it as I went to one end of the arena.

" Always." I said with a smirk as she went the opposite side of the arena.

" Dust or no dust ? " I thought for a moment so I could decide. " Yes, I wanna even the odds." I said with a cocky grin that always annoyed Weiss.

Weiss let out annoyed groan as she held Myrtenaster in a fencing stance and dashed at me. Weiss went for several quick stabs in rapid succession that I parried as she dashed around me. Weiss` speed made it slightly difficult to keep up with her.

Weiss dashed behind me so I decided I swung at her feet but she parried and dashed away from me. I activated my semblance as lightning began to arc out from my legs. Professor Goodwitch`s training helped me fine-tune my aura control to an ever greater extent than before so keeping up with Weiss was no issue.

Our blades clashed several times as we dashed about the arena. Our speed was matched but I was easily stronger so it wasn't difficult to start overpowering her with heavy strikes. I went for a slash that ended up disarming her but she dashed away from retreated away. I picked Myrtenaster and threw it to her. She caught it while eyeing me.

" Come on Weiss, I know your better than that." I teased. She just huffed and dashed forward at me, followed by several quick sword thrust. I parried and swung at her but she parried my strike and put distance between us. She activated Myrtenaster as a red glow began to shine off the blade, followed by a red mist.

I dashed forward at her and swung but she blocked with Myrtenaster, causing the red glow to erupt and repulse my strike. She hit me square in the chest but my aura took the full of the strike as I put distance between us. I rarely fought alongside Weiss, so her dust based abilities were rarely seen by me.

I swapped out my retractable sword for Eclipse Rose as I stared down Weiss. I called back my aura prepared myself as Weiss charged at me. I began to spin Eclipse Rose in order to keep her at bay and it was working effectively. She rotated Myrtenaster`s chamber and set it to a new setting.

She swung Myrtenaster as several ice shards began to restrain my arms and legs, holding my in place. I steadied my breathing and called on my aura and began to strengthen myself. Weiss air-stepped above and prepared to dive at me. I broke the glyphs restraining at the last second and side-stepped Weiss, as she went sliding across the floor having missed her target.

I sent lightning into my hand and charged at Weiss who put up a shield glyph that collided with my lightning infused fist. The lightning began to arc out as I pushed against Weiss` glyph until I heard a faint cracking sound. I didn't let up until the glyph shattered against my fist and Weiss went skidding back across the floor. She got shakily and I could that she was breathing heavily so I sheathed Eclipse Rose and called back my aura.

" That's enough Weiss, you don't have to keep fighting." I was being careful to avoid saying that she lost. She eyed me as she lowered Myrtenaster and let out a long sigh.

" What's wrong ? " I asked Weiss, she looked slightly upset.

" It's nothing." She said, but I could tell she was lying.

" Weiss, you're lying." I said while eyeing her.

" No I'm not !" She said angrily. I decided to figure this out.

" Yeah you are. Weiss what's wrong ? Please." I said as I walked over to and sat down. She sighed and sat down next to me.

" I don't like losing." She admitted while putting her head on my shoulder.

" Ah come on Weiss, nobody`s perfect. We all win and lose at some point."

" But I-"

" Nope" I said while cutting her off.

" A Schnee is-"

" Nope. No excuses, we all lose and fail at something. It's how life works." I said while remembering my fight with Adam. I got up and helped Weiss get as we walked out the dueling arena and back to her room.

* * *

Weiss was lying on her bed reading a book while I was on the patio deck meditating. It wasn't something I normally did but Yahto and Ren suggested I do it to fine-tune my aura control so I decided to take their advice. I was calm and focused until I heard the door slide open behind me and Weiss wrap her arms around my neck.

" Grey, it's getting late." I opened my eyes and noticed the sun was starting to set, it really was a lovely sight to stare at.

" Yeah your right. I still need something to sleep in." As if on cue a rabbit Faunus maid with blonde hair cleared her throat from behind us.

" Sorry to interrupt but I brought you something to sleep in. Will that be all, young master." Weiss nodded so the maid bowed and put my clothes on a dresser in Weiss` room as she left.

I got up with Weiss and went back to her room. I picked up the clothes that the maid had left for and went to the bathroom to change. I took of my trench-coat and then my t-shirt and put the shirt the maid left for me. I switched out my pant's with the pajama's pants and exited to see Weiss already wearing her icy-blue nightgown and reading a book on her bed. I could see my weapons and holsters all by her desk where I left them. I put my dirty clothes in a nearby basket that was left for me and sat down next to Weiss. She closed her book and set it down on a small dresser next to her and turned the lights off. I got under the covers and I could feel Weiss do the same.

I could see in the dark just fine thanks to my night-vision and I saw Weiss scoot closer to me so I opened my arm and pulled her into a warm embrace.

" Goodnight Weiss, I love you." I said softly.

" Goodnight_,_ and I love you too you dunce." I chuckled lightly and kissed her before going to sleep with Weiss in my arms.

* * *

The figure clad in black armor with his great-sword on his back walked into a massive black throne room but stopped and kneeled before the throne itself. On the throne was the same massive black creature from before.

" Master, one of chosen was slain. The leviathan Apophis was slain by the boy. He grows stronger by the day but his power is still dormant." The massive black creature rose up from it's throne to it's full size. A massive black-dragon, with blood red eyes and midnight black scales.

**" How is that possible !" ** The dragon roared, shaking the very ground but the figure in black just silently kneeled.

" Master, he does not fight alone. Yet the humans are fighting amongst themselves so I believe that this will force him to develop quickly." The figure in armor grabbed his great-sword from his back and planted it in the ground and held it's hilt while kneeling. " If not then I shall challenge him myself, my master."

**" You will do no such thing ! We cannot directly confront the boy until the allotted time, but you are right. The humans fight amongst each other. We will wait and bide our time. We have waited many millennia for one such as him to rise, so we shall wait for years if need be but in the end the boy will ready."** The dragon lowered itself and sat down on it's throne as it stared at the figure kneeling before it. **" However the boy fights monsters so give monsters to fight."**

The figure in black rose and sheathed his great-sword on his back and bowed. " I understand, my master." He turned and left the throne room without another word. The dragon sat on his throne as he was left with it's thoughts.

**_The __end draws near and the boy shall die by my hand. My kingdom will return to it's former glory._**

* * *

**Wow it's amazing the support you guys give, it really really is. Also I've been planning for a new Eragon story so I should have that up later this week is time allows. Be sure to leave a comment and favorite and be sure to follow :)**

**Also remember to go check out TheWriterAredWolf, he`s the one who let me use Ared and his OC team in my story. He's a pretty cool guy and his new story is rather interesting so be sure to check him out after this.**

**See you next chapter and stay awesome guys.**


	14. Never Forget The Past

I was standing over a large destroyed battlefield and I could see that there was only two figures there but one was kneeling as the other figure held a silver blade to its throat. I recognized the blade as Nirvana, and the figure holding the sword looked like me but I looked different. I wasn't wearing the coat Ruby gave me, instead I was wearing an even longer coat white that was inches from the ground. I could see that my eyes were golden instead of the silver they usually were and even Nirvana looked different. The runes looked different to me but I couldn't figure out why. The other me was holding a sword up a wounded figure clad in heavy black armor while a great-sword was lying behind me. Then the other me started speaking.

" Your master chose poorly." The other me swiftly decapitated the figure as a golden aura trailed Nirvana. The other me then collapsed onto the ground, clearly exhausted from what must have been a brutal fight. Then a massive black dragon landed onto the battlefield and roared a terrifying roar that made my blood run cold. The other me shakily got up as a golden aura began to encase him and form a protective suit of armor. The dragon roared again and this time it felt like the very world was shaking.

* * *

I woke up with a start as I felt the sweat begin to form on my face. I noticed that Weiss was still cuddled up to me and was sleeping peacefully so I carefully let her go and looked around the room. The lights were off but I could see that light was shining through the windows and that my clothes had been cleaned and folded onto a dresser nearby. I stealthy made my way out off bed and grabbed my clothes and weapons before heading to the bathroom.

I changed into my normal gear and quietly moved back to Weiss` bed. I planted a kiss on her forehead before I quietly exited her room and made my to the dueling arena from yesterday.

* * *

I took several practice swing with Nirvana as I brought the blade over my head and brought it down quickly but stopped just short of the floor. No matter how much I practiced I couldn't stop but thing about the dream I had. I had killed people before so that wasn't what was bothering me but it was the cryptic feeling of the dream itself.

The battlefield was just for me and that figure in the black armor that I seen but then there was the dragon. I had only heard myths and legends about them but one was their and fighting me. I shook my head and decided those thoughts were for another time. I continued to practice my swordsmanship man ship until Wilson walked in.

" Good morning, Master Rose. I see you take your training seriously. Might I ask where Mistress Weiss is ?" He then bowed his head slightly. He was wearing a monocle but not his chauffeur hat.

" Hello Wilson, Weiss is still asleep and yeah I make it a point to get in some training." I said while sheathing Nirvana on my belt.

" Ah of course, well is there any way I may be of service to you instead ? " Wilson asked politely. He seemed genuinely interested so I though it over a moment.

" Actually there is. Could you take me into Vale and leave me for a while ? I want to go see the town for a while."

" Of course. Please do follow me." Wilson said as he exited the dueling arena. I followed out the arena and out of the manor until we made it to the limo parked out front. He opened the back door for me so I took my seat inside as he closed the door behind and went to start the limo. He began to slowly back out of the circular drive-way.

" if you don't mind me asking, how is your relationship with Mistress Weiss ? You too must be very close to sleep together." Wilson while driving. I blushed a little but smiled at the thought.

" Yeah we're close. I love her a lot." I said while smiling and I noticed Wilson did to through the rearview mirror.

" I must ask, do you plan on marriage ? " This caught me off guard massively as I felt my heart skip and my mind try to formulate a response.

I began to stutter nervously as Wilson chuckled. " Come now young man I was only joking. I must say I have not seen young Weiss act the way she has around anyone but you."

" What do you mean ?" I asked curiously.

" Well I'm sure your aware of what being a Schnee entails. Weiss is expected to marry more...upper-class suitor. However she then began seeing you, but your a Faunus so I'm sure you met her father's views on that."

" Yeah I did, he tried to buy me off." I said hatefully. I loved Weiss but her father made me sick to my core.

" I assumed he would as much after learning such. He expects his daughter to inherit the family legacy after she marries a wealthy suitor, though I wouldn't mind having you become a member of the family." Wilson ended with a smile as he looked at me through the rear-view mirror as we drove to downtown Vale. I had to admit that Wilson was an actually nice person to be around.

" I... Thanks Wilson, that means a lot and thanks for the ride." I said as Wilson came to a slow and steady stop at weapons that I recognized as the one Weiss took me to on our first anniversary. Wilson stepped out the limo and walked over to the back passenger side and let me.

" Your Welcome, young man and what shall I tell the young Mistress ? She'll undoubtedly ask where you went." Wilson said and he had a point I needed to be alone right now to figure some things out.

" Can you tell her not to worry and that I just left for a bit but I'll be back later." I said after giving it some thought. Wilson nodded and bowed in response as he got back in the limo.

" Do contact young Mistress Schnee when you wished to be picked up." I gave a nod in response and so did Wilson as he drove away, leaving me with free time to myself.

I decided to take a walk around town for a while to clear my head. I walked for a few minutes before I came across a dust shop that for some reason got my attention so I looked it over.

On the glass panes the name was " From Dust til Dawn". I decided to go inside and have a look around. An old man was at the front counter and inside of the display cases were different type of dust crystals and on the shelves there were rows of Dust in powdered form. I decided to walk up to the counter and see the crystals up close.

" Hello there, young man how can I help you ? " The old man asked politely. I put my hands on the display cases and looked at the dust crystal more closely then I heard the door chime open up so I turned around to see Ared and a small group of three other students, only one was a girl. Ared and the others stopped when they saw me.

" Ared, why are you here ? " I asked while trying to keep my calm as I stared at Ared and that White Fang buckle he wore.

" Oh was just with my team and we needed to pick up some more dust for ammo and stuff." Ared said casually, and he must have been right because the other three didn't have any visible Faunus appendages and since the White Fang never worked with a human. One of the group was noticeably taller than the rest, he even looked taller than Cardin if by a few inches but still tall.

" Hey aren't you the guy that beat Ared during a match ? " He asked curiously so I nodded in response. " Damn little bro you got beat huh." he said jokingly while putting a hand on Ared's head. I couldn't help but stare at the buckle Ared was wearing so I decided to confront him head on about it.

" Ared can I talk to you outside ? " I asked calmly, I needed to get him away from the others just in case things went bad.

" Sure, you guys go get what you needed and give a minute." Ared said as he stepped outside and I trailed behind him. When we stepped outside and I heard the door close behind us I decided to talk.

" Ared, do you know what you're wearing ?" I said as I pointed to the White Fang belt buckle he was wearing. He seemed shocked as I motioned at him. He adjusted his pants and turned out he only had the symbol on the left side of his belt near his sword.

" What's wrong, Mira doesn't let us leave unless we looked ' presentable' ? " Ared said confusedly. I internally sighed and continued.

" That symbol, you're bearing the mark of The White Fang. Why ? " I asked while maintaining me calm demeanor but inside was a different story. Ared gave me a shocked look and took a deep breath.

" I was a member of the White Fang. It was a long time ago." Ared said somberly. I took a calming breath at the revelation I received. He was ex-White Fang like me and Blake so I decided to be open with him.

" That makes two of us." Ared looked at me somberly and took a seat on the sidewalk so I decided to sit by him.

" So what made you join ? " I asked. Ared took a deep breath before speaking.

" Well my mother was killed by faunus hating humans and my father died from the war so I was left alone on the streets. I was adopted by the new leader of The White Fang and I got taught to fight. He thought of as another weapon to his ranks and nothing more as long as I learned. I trained and trained until one of the members thought it would be a great idea to send me to Signal Academy. From there it was train and train until a few months in when my new ' father' introduced me to Adam and I-" I felt my heart-drop as Ared spoke so I cut him off quickly.

" You knew Adam ?!" I asked rapidly. Ared gripped his chest for some reason and continued.

" Knew him, he trained me and became like my big brother. He even introduced me to a girl named Blake." Ared said sadly while still gripping his chest. I was in shock from what I was hearing. Ared and I both were trained by Adam but I never met him.

" How did you know Adam ? " Ared asked me while gripping his chest even more tightly.

" He trained me to. I was his student during my time with him. He taught me how to be an assassin and kill without remorse but please continue." I said to Ared.

" Adam found the guys who killed my mother so I was tasked with killing them and I did but the last one had a family, more exactly a daughter. She walked in and asked who I was and if her dad was asleep. I told her he was and then I... killed her to. I told her it was alright now but I just lied to her. After that I swore to never kill another innocent person. Then me and Adam were tasked with robbing a dust shop, that went off easily until Adam shot the shopkeeper who posed no threat to us. After that I told Adam I had enough and planned on leaving The White Fang. Adam got a call and told the leader what I told him. Adam got off the phone and we made our way to the roof of a building that was our drop-off point. Adam told me goodbye and he looked sad but I didn't know what was going on unti-"

" He stabbed you. That's why you're holding your chest. Adam stabbed you through the chest and left you to die didn't he.' I said as all the pieces began to click together. Ared was clenching on fist in anger and holding his chest with the other.

" Yeah. He kicked me of the building and I must have hit at least half a dozen fire escapes before I hit the ground. I tried to make my way to a hospital but I couldn't heal myself because my semblance was under developed. No one wanted to help me because I was a faunus so I tried to make it to the hospital but I only got about halfway there.I passed out but the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed thanks a certain guy who saved my life. One thing led to another and I ended being adopted by him and his family as they helped me through Signal and now here I am." Ared finished with a smile and unclenched his fist.

" I guess we both have a grudge against Adam."

" What did he do to you ? " Ared asked me curiously.

" Well I was on a mission for Beacon for guard a dust train. Adam showed up and we fought. He won and left we beaten and broken. He had to retreat soon after but the damage was done. He broke two of my ribs, bruised my chest and made suffer from aura depletion and before that he trained me personally but I never was able to beat him."

" I guess Adam screwed us both over but how come I never met you ? " Ared asked.

" Well not many people know this but The White Fang hired The Vanguard, group I was apart of, as assassins. We operated quietly so it's natural not many in The White Fang knew about us. Adam trained me personally but that was it. The Vanguard only worked with our members and no one else." I informed Ared who nodded in understanding.

" So what made you come to Beacon ? " Ared asked me.

" I just wanted to look out for my sister Ruby and keep the promises I made. Of course life is never that simple because now I have a girlfriend and some other things." I said while remembering the dream I had earlier. " What about you Ared ? " I asked ?

" I want revenge on Adam." He said hatefully and I could understand how he was feeling. Adam was like a brother to him but he betrayed him and left him to die.

" I think we both do." I said while getting up. Ared followed quickly as the rest of his team came out.

" Oh Grey these are my team-mates." Ared said while gesturing to the others. He pointed to the tallest one there first.

" This is Marcus, my brother." Marcus was easily the tallest, he had brown short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was tucked into his pants which were brown cargo pants and brown combat boots.

" What's up." Marcus said casually. Then a girl walked over and introduced herself.

" I'm Mira Purpleheart." Mira had purple hair with black highlights and she had a deep purple eyes. She was wearing a combat dress that looked very similar to Ruby and Weiss` only Mira's was less puffy in a way. Her dress was purple, with a belt separating the top half from the bottom half. The top part above her belt she had violet decor that reached from front to back like poison ivy but a purplish shade. The lower half had some of the decor from the top but at the bottom of the dress she had some of the vines but they were more close together and looked like they were wraping around each other.

The last one was a boy whose hair was white and short somewhat spiked. He had brown eyes and was wearing a black and white cloak ( think AC4 Edward Kenway) with black gloves. He had a belt that was covered with different vials of dust. He had a sheath on his side and it's design looked similar to the design of my retractable sword and Eclipse Rose.

" I'm Ying." He said calmly. He reminded me of Yahto because of the way he spoke, calm and precisely.

" Hello to you all." I said while half handily waving.

" Yeah we're AYMM ( Ask Ared) " Ared said happily. " Well Grey I'll see you back at Beacon when break is over." Ared said as he and his team walked over to a two-door jet black sports car. I decided to walk with as Ared unlocked the door.

" This is yours ? " I asked, Ared.

" Yeah this is Mina. Made her from scratch." Ared said proudly has he moved his seat back so Mira and Ying could get in. I could only look at him in shock.

" Nice." Was all I could say as Marcus got in the passenger seat. Ared left Mina's driver door open and decided to talk to me for a bit.

" What about, don't you have a car ? "

" I had a motorcycle during my time in The Vanguard but I left behind a long time ago." I said while remembering my old bike, Storm.

" Well maybe we can make you a new one back at Beacon." Ared suggested. I thought it over for a minute before responding.

" Yeah that would help." I said as I began to walk away but Ared called out to me as I did.

" Hey Grey, see you back at Beacon." Ared called out. I just gave him a thumbs up as I stopped walking. I saw him smirk and get back into his car and begin to drive away in the opposite direction of where I was going. I still had most of the day left so I decided to a stroll through the park that I took Weiss to.

It was a pleasant and peaceful walk that I wished could last longer.

* * *

I was enjoying the quiet and serenity of the park as walked along the gravel laid out path. I stopped when I two men with ski mask blocking the path way. One was holding a knife while the other was holding a baseball bat. They saw me and decided to brandish their weapons at me and walk towards me.

" All right kid gives us all you got." The first mugger said while walking towards me with his knife. I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now but I didn't have any choice. I contemplated on whether to grab one of my weapons but decided against it. Somehow these idiot muggers didn't notice the silver sword anyway and focused on me.

I put my hands up and waited until the mugger got closer to me. When he was in range I shot forward and with one hand aimed the knife away from me and punched him into the face with the other hand. He stumbled back clutching his broken nose under his mask as the second mugger ran at me with his bat. He took a wild swing so I caught the bat and ripped it from his hands. I broke the bat over my knee and dropped both halves of the now broken bat. He pulled a switch blade from his back pocket and flipped the blade open as he helped the first mugger up.

They both we're armed with knives but they still didn't have a chance. They began to circle me so I decided to grab Nirvana from my belt. Their eyes went wide at the site of sword but they didn't run surprisingly. The first mugger ran at me and went for a stab so I side-stepped him and cut the back of his leg, causing him to kneel in pain as the other mugger charged at me. He went for a wide slash so I parried him and disarmed him before I jumped up and kicked him in the head. He fell the ground unconscious so I went over to the first mugger as he tried to get up but I kicked him back down so he was on his back. I felt a sense of recollection as I held Nirvana at the man`s chest. It was like how I used to be in The Vanguard and came across people like this. Back then I wouldn't hesitate to run them both through and I actually felt like it. Having the talk me and Ared had brought back some old memories of back then.

I shook my head to repress my thoughts to kill and instead I forcefully put my foot on his stomach. I felt the air escape him so I decided to make my point. I took of his ski-mask and stared him down.

" I'll say this once, I would have killed you a long time ago but I've been trying to change so I want you to remember this. If I ever see you again I'll make sure this sword ends you. Understood." I said coldly. I made sure to intimidate him but in truth I still had no issue against killing a person but I had been trying to stop since I killed all of The Vanguard and it was working but people like this made it difficult to not fall back to my old ways.

He looked at me terrified and nodded fervently so I moved my foot and the man quickly scrambled to his feet and limped over to his unconscious partner. I watched as they both limped away, beaten and humiliated. When they were gone I sheathed Nirvana and decided I had enough for one day and made my way out off the park.

As I left I made my way back to the Schnee Manor on foot, deciding that I wanted to enjoy the rest of the walk by myself for a while.

* * *

I stopped in front of the Schnee Manor and looked up to the balcony I was meditating on yesterday. I decided to climb up instead so I scaled up the side of the building and thanks to my training as an assassin it was no issue to get up and onto the balcony. I opened the glass sliding door and closed it behind me. I turned around and saw that no one was in Weiss room but me however I did hear the shower running.

I decided to take of my weapons holster and put it on Weiss` desk. Next was Nirvana so I took it and leaned it against Weiss` desk. I decided to rest so I went over and lied down on Weiss` bed and waited for about 10 minutes for the water to stop. After 5 more minutes Weiss came out in a white bath towel. She stopped when she noticed me casually laying on her bed. She quickly retreated back into the bathroom and slammed the door. I a few more minutes before came back in her nightgown and looking extremely furious.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !? DO YOU SEE WHAT TIME IT IS !" She yelled while pointing outside. I looked and saw that the sun was going down. I must have been gone longer than I had thought. I took a deep breath and looked at Weiss who was still furious. Normally I would be terrified but I wasn't because of thoughts of The Vanguard still on my mind. Talking with Ared was really starting to bring back repressed memories.

" Weiss can we not do this tonight ?" I asked somberly. Weiss was still mad but I could see subtle hints of concern in her eyes.

" I woke up and you were gone. Wilson told me that you would be back later but the day is pretty much over with." Weiss said angrily but she was trying to calm down.

" Yeah sorry I needed to get out for a while." I said, not sounding like my usual self and I saw that Weiss noticed. I just looked back at the ceiling and sighed.

" Grey what's wrong ? " Weiss asked, the concern was evident in her voice. She walked over to my side of the bed and stared at me.

" It's nothing Weiss. Just some old memories that's all. "

" What happened."

" What ? " I asked her.

" Something had to happen for you to be like this. So what happened ? " Weiss said while crossing her arms and looking down on me. I sighed and confessed.

" Ok. After I left I went to a dust shop and ran into Ared from Team AYMM. We talked for a while and afterwards I decided to take a walk through the park. I ran into two muggers and in short it didn't end well for them. I knocked one unconscious and I had the other one pinned to the ground while I held Nirvana to his throat. During that I actually thought of killing him. My memories from The Vanguard just started to comeback when I used to deal with people like that." I said as I felt the tears start to well up but I held them back.

" Oh Grey." Weiss said as she sat down on her feet by me. " Did you kill them ? "

" No I didn't. I was so close but I didn't. I don't want to go back to what I left behind." I said as I sat up right. Weiss moved around and hugged me from behind tightly.

" Grey that's who you are anymore you dunce. You're there for me so I'm here for you." I put my hand on her hands and smiled. Even after all the things I had done Weiss always was there for me.

" Weiss, if I ever.. went back to how I was before would you still be with me ? " I asked her.

" No." I felt like my heart-stop for a moment before she spoke again. " Because I won't ever let you go back to the way you were. You let that go and I'll make sure it stays that way." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

" Thanks Weiss. I love you."

" You to, you dunce. Never leave without telling me where you plan on going." She said as she playfully chocked. We both just laughed happily.

" Ok ok I promise." I said we both fell back onto her bed. Weiss got under the covers of her bed got ready to sleep.

" Good, goodnight Grey."

" Goodnight Weiss."

* * *

**And Scene. Chapter 14 Done and Done doods. So close to 5,000 doods just 200 more and then we done it.**

**Thanks to TheWriterAredWolf for Team AYMM, they fit in nicely with my story and Good Job on chapter 3 of your story. Keep of the goodword Ared.**

**Also, Guys Rwby volume 2 is almost here, just about week until RTX, if your going then have fun because sadly I'm not. I'll see you next time doods and remember to leave a comment cause I wanna hear your feedback and feel free to message me at anytime.**


	15. Dusk

Me and Weiss were walking the familiar courtyard of Beacon together while holding hands. Break was finally over so it was time to go to school. While walking we noticed Yahto and Blake were talking to Ashley and Rouge. I decided to catch up so I took Weiss with me to go say hi.

" Hey Guys." I said casually as I walked over with Weiss.

" Hey you two." Rouge said happily as me and Weiss approached.

" Welcome back. So what you two do over break ? " Blake asked casually.

" Well me and Ashley went on a cruise vacation followed by a few nights on the town. She's really uptight." Rouge ended teasingly causing Ashley to just shake her head and sigh.

" Rouge got drunk most nights so someone had to drive us back or make sure she didn't fall overboard." Ashley said while looking at us. Rouge always had a habit of taking victory drinks after a successful mission or passing a test and just about every reason in between. Ashley was the most responsible of us so it seemed right that she had to keep Rouge on a leash.

" That seems right. So Blake and Yahto what did you two do ? " I asked them casually.

" I went with Blake to meet her parents." Yahto said calmly. Blake just blushed and looked away.

" How'd that work out ? "

" They liked me." Yahto ended with a cocky smirk. Despite being the most calm of my team, he was just as cocky as me in a fight except he didn't show it often but when he did it would be for good reason. Blake just blushed more as Yahto smiled.

" What about you and Weiss ? " Blake asked quickly, trying to take the attention off her.

" He stayed with me over the break. That's all that happened." Weiss said indigently while looking at Rouge who had a massive Cheshire smile on.

" Jeez Rouge have some self-control." Ashley began to scold Rouge who crossed her and stuck her tongue out at us, but we all just laughed in turn.

I stopped laughing as I began to smell a familiar scent that smelt awfully like-

" BANZAI ! " Ruby yelled as I turned around only to catch Ruby and land on my back. I was a little dazed as Weiss helped Ruby off of me and helped me up.

" Sorry, please don't be mad at me." Ruby said pleadingly as she gave me a puppy look that no one could resist.

" I'm mad at you, little sister." I said as I patted Ruby on the head. " Where's Yang ? "

I got my answer a seconds later as Yang emerged from the bushes with her scroll. I could only shake my head as Yang closed her scroll and smirked at us.

" You really love filming people." I asked while looking at Yang.

" It's a hobby." She said as she playfully shrugged.

We all laughed and I was glad to back with everyone, but I needed to talk with Ared sooner rather than later.

* * *

" Welcome Back, young huntsmen and huntresses. I trust your month-long break was enjoyable but we are now in the start of our second quarter so I expect you all to be prepared for the tournament at the end of the semester. Now then let us start by me offering a student to come up and test their skills against a Grimm." Professor Port said, cheerily. Professor Port stressed experience rather than reading from text-books more often than not.

" Any takers ? " Professor Port looked around as the entire class kept their hands down, out of fear of what the professor had in store but I raised my hand.

" Ah the young leviathan slayer would you mind coming over here and prepare yourself." He said as he motioned me to come towards him. I got out of my seat and smiled at Weiss who was frowning at me. She hated when I 'put myself in unnecessary danger for no reason'.

As I walked to Professor Port I could hear people still whispering about me killing a leviathan. Professor Port had its head mount right above his desk and it was very unsettling but it fitted the theme of his room perfectly, complimenting the Ursa and Beowulf heads. I stopped and walked over to the opposite end of Professor Port who was standing by a cage.

" Students, sometimes you come across a situation where you find yourself without your chosen weapon and you have to face a Grimm, weaponless and only your aura to protect you. Grey we are all well aware of your prowess but let us see if you fight using only your unarmed abilities." Professor Port said before he cut the lock on the cage, releasing an Alpha Beowulf. Everyone gasped as the Grimm began to pace closer to me.

I crossed my arms and waited for it to attack first. I could easily create an aura spike and kill it so I wasn't in a hurry and I was feeling pretty confident. The Alpha Beowulf lunged at me so I spun and kicked it across its face, sending back towards it cage. Normally I would end it as quickly as possible but I wanted to get a warm-up for any challenges that would happen later. The Alpha got up, even more furious as it growled at me and began to stalk back towards me.

It lunged again put I wound my fist back and punched it with an aura-enhanced strike to the face. It went sailing back and whimpered at it hit the ground. It got back up and decided that enough was enough so I waited as I stalked back towards me. It lunged again so I sent out my aura out and impaled the Beowulf through the chest. It let out a pained howl as it dangled in the air on my aura spike before it died. I crossed my arms and let my aura dissipate as the Beowulf fell to the ground in a dead clump. Everyone clapped at my display so I turned to look at Professor Port.

" Well done, young sir. How about more of a challenge ? "

" What might that be ? "

" Come back after you finish your classes for today. " Professor Port said. I couldn't fully tell but I was sure he was smiling through his mustache. I went back to my seat and waited the routine scolding from Weiss.

" You really love show boating." Weiss said accusingly while staring at me.

" I think Yang is starting to rub off on me." I said playfully, causing Yang to turn around, give a thumbs up and wink at me. I silently laughed as we continued the rest of the class by listening Professor Port's stories of his adventurous past.

* * *

Next was Professor Goodwitch's class and it happened to be a day for duels. First was Jaune against Cardin, a match I knew who was going to win.

Cardin hefted his mace over his shoulder while Jaune settled into a low defensive stance with his sword and shield. Jaune slowly advanced while Cardin just stared him down. When Jaune was in range Cardin went for an overhanded smash but Jaune put his shield up and angled it so Cardin's mace would slice of his shield. He quickly slashed at Cardin's exposed stomach, causing Cardin to stumble back away. Jaune quickly regained his stance and advanced on Cardin. He stabbed at the gaps in Cardin's armor, including his shoulder and legs.

Cardin went for a side-ways swing but Jaune ducked and shield bashed Cardin, knocking him to the ground. Jaune was looming over Cardin as he held his sword at Cardin neck. Professor Goodwitch decided enough was enough as Cardin' aura was in the red and he was in no position to fight. Jaune's shield turned back into his sword's sheath and smiled at Pyrrha who looked incredibly proud of him.

Next was me but again my opponent decided to forfeit the match the moment he heard my name. I sighed angrily so I decided to raise my hand and asked to be excused.

" On what grounds, Grey ? " Professor Goodwitch asked me. I told her about how Professor Port wanted to see me, so she typed something on her scroll before waving me off, signaling that I could go.

* * *

I walked into Professor Port's class and saw that he was at his desk peacefully grading papers until he saw me.

" Ah young Grey, come in. Now then I'm glad you returned and even earlier than I expected. So are ready to know the challenge I have for you ? " He said while putting his hands together on his desk.

" Yeah I'm always ready."

" Excellent come with me but first, Edgar ! " Professor Port yelled while pushing a button on his desk, revealing a cage that was somehow in the ground. It rose up and released A mildly large Boarbatusk. I instinctively grabbed Nirvana but Professor Port put his hand up, signaling to stand down. Professor Port got up and walked over to the Boarbatusk and mounted it.

I could only look at him in shock at what I was witnessing. " Professor Port I thought I killed Edgar." I said, remembering the first fight I had in this class.

" Ah young man you don't understand Edgar is the one in the hole." I could stare at him in shock as I tried to understand what he just said. I decided it would be better to ask why the Grimm wasn't attacking us.

" It's simple and this is your challenge, I want you to tame a Grimm of any kind."

" How do I do that ? " I asked while sheathing Nirvana.

" Simple you must it who the leader is."

" So I beat it up but don't kill it ? " I asked confusedly. I would never think that taming a Grimm would be possible.

" Exactly but afterwards, you must give it some of your aura and then it should fully obey you alone." Professor Port explained while still sitting on top of Edgar.

" Ok... I never did this before but why not." I said while shrugging. I wasn't entirely surprised that Professor Port had figured out how to tame Grimm.

" Well then off we go to the Emerald Forest." Professor Port said as he pointed to his door, Edgar began to move and I just shook my head and jogged to keep up with them.

* * *

Me, Professor Port and Edgar were in the forest while I decided about what to try to tame.

" How about a Nevermore ? " Professor Port suggested.

" But I can't fly so how do I fight that alone ? I can't exactly jump that high." I said while still thinking.

" Come now young man, with a semblance of lighting I'm positive you can knock it out the sky." Professor Port said encouragingly. I was going to respond but I stopped and thought it over. I had never tried to make a lightning bolt alone unless I had my old blade as a medium for it.

" Well, young man it's now or never ! " Professor Port as he pointed into the sky. I looked up only to a giant Nevermore diving down at me. Professor Port moved out the way with Edgar so I ran into the forest to find a clearing.

After a short but intense run I came across an open field as the Nevermore circled over me. I activated my semblance and crafted a quickly made lightning bolt in my right hand. I looked up and saw that the Nevermore was diving at me so I threw the lighting bolt at the Nevermore. I managed to hit it in the wing causing it to crash to the ground. It crashed a few feet in front of me so I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the downed Nevermore.

It got to its feet a screeched at me so I activated my semblance and charged at it. The fight was on the ground so it was on my field of battle. I ran forward and jumped at the Nevermore and punched it straight in the mas. It hit the ground hard so I walked over next to it and crouched in front of it.

It was starting straight at me with a look in its red eyes that I was all to familiar with, hopelessness and despair. I had knocked it to the ground and it looked like I broke its wing so the Nevermore must have decided that it didn't want to go on anymore.

" You just wanna give up and die don't you. I've been there before to, that point where you just want to give up and die. But you don't because there is always something or someone worth fighting for." I said while staring at it. I felt a sense of pity for the Nevermore but only just a little. I turned around when I heard a sound coming from the tree line. It was Professor Port riding Edgar towards me and the wounded Nevermore. He stopped in front of the Nevermore and dismounted Edgar.

" BRAVO Grey ! Now simply give it some of your aura and then you'll have successfully tamed a Nevermore."

I put my hand on the Nevermore's mask and poured aura into it. The Nevermore let out a long screech as its eyes turned from blood-red to silver like mine while it's feathers changed from jet black to a light gray color and mask outlines changed from red to silver . I heard it's wing pop back into place as it got to its feet and stared at me. Professor Port slowly clapped as he looked at me and my now tamed Nevermore.

" So that's it ? "

" Indeed now you have a loyal companion. It'll know you better than anyone and of course it can assist you in a fight as well. Also since you can't fly it can."

I climbed on to the back of my Nevermore and scratched it behind neck. It let out a low 'cooing' sound which I took as he was happy.

" So what do I call you ? Silver would be to obvious so how about... Dusk." I felt a warm sensation in my chest and Dusk looked back at me.

" If you feel a warm feeling that means he is agreeing with you. Your feelings about anything are given to the Nevermore and vice versa." Professor Port called out.

" Alright than Dusk, it is. So lets head back to Beacon so you can meet everyone, though I'm sure you know how I feel about everyone." I told Dusk, who took to the sky. The view was amazing, I could most of the forest and Beacon a little ways off. Dusk picked up speed and we flew across the forest and back to Beacon.

* * *

Me and Dusk were hovering above Beacon so one could see us unless they really focused. I patted Dusk thankfully before jumping off and free-falling to the ground. I really did love the sensation of falling through the air, it was nostalgic to say the least. The problems of the world didn't matter but of course it couldn't last forever.

I called on my aura before I turned up-right and crashed into the ground. I made sure I called more than enough aura to cushion my landing. I looked around and saw that everyone, including my friends were staring at me in shock. I decided to introduce them to Dusk. Teams Rwby, Jnpr , Aymm and the rest of my team gathered around me and of course Weiss was the first to react.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !? CLASSES ARE OVER AND YOU'VE BEEN MISSING ALL DAY WITHOUT A WORD ! " Weiss yelled at me and everyone took a step back.

" Weiss I can explain, I went out and met a new friend." I said, catching everyone off-guard. I let out a long whistle and waited.

" Well we're waiting." Weiss said impatiently. As if on cue Dusk landed behind me and stood there. Everyone drew their weapons so I held my arms out to stop them.

" GREY BEHIND YOU ! " Jaune yelled. I just sighed and shook my head.

" Everyone this is Dusk. Dusk meet everyone else." I said, everyone, including the ever stoic Ren and Yahto had looks of shock on their face. Weiss had a look of pure disbelief as she looked at me and Dusk. I knew what was coming so I braced myself.

"ARE YOU INSANE !"

" I believe I can explain." I turned around and saw Professor Port walking from behind Dusk but I didn't see Edgar surprisingly.

" Professor ? " Ared said confusedly while sheathing his sword.

" You see I took Grey to go tame a Grimm. He, as you can see succeeded in taming a Nevermore. It was quite a show I assure you !" Professor Port while giving me a pat on the back. Everyone just looked at us in disbelief before they reluctantly sheathed their weapons.

" You know is a lot like the first time you guys met me. You all looked horrified and scared." I said, while sounding upset and hurt. I had an idea and I was going to enjoy it far more than I should.

Marcus grabbed a flask from his side and looked inside it. He tipped it over only for no liquid to pout out signaling that it was empty. " Yeah I'm not drunk so this really happening."

Weiss was looking at me while I kept up the hurt façade. " Oh no Grey, it was because you-" Weiss stopped as I broke into laughter after seeing the looks of guilt on Teams Rwby and Jnpr's faces. I leaned on Dusk, still laughing and scratched him behind his feathers.

" I was kidding. Ok so who wants to meet Dusk first." I said, finally done laughing. Weiss looked at me furious and started to walk over but stopped as she came close to Dusk. Dusk moved towards her and eyed her down before angling his head downwards toward the ground.

" It's ok Weiss. He's a part of me so he would never hurt you." I said as I took Weiss` hand and put it on Dusk` mask.

" Ruby come here I wanna show you something." I said while waving Ruby over. She nervously walked over and hid behind me to avoid Dusk.

" Hey don't do that you'll hurt his feelings. Come on, what do you know about his eyes ?" I said as Ruby nervously moved from behind me and looked at Dusk.

" His eyes are silver, like ours." Ruby said cautiously.

" That's right. He's a part of me so that means he'll always protect you to." I said while patting Ruby on the head. Weiss carefully moved away from Dusk and retreated to the others.

" Can I fly with him ? " Ruby asked curiously. I knew that meant she was starting to warm up to Dusk, next was Weiss.

" If he lets you." I climbed onto Dusk and offered Ruby a hand up. She took it and climbed on as well.

" Anyone else ? " I asked my friends. " Weiss come on." I said while holding out my hand. She nervously walked over and grabbed hand to climb on Dusk.

" I'll see you all later." I waved them all goodbye as Dusk took to the sky. Weiss grabbed onto my waist in fear and closed her eyes. Ruby who was sitting in front of me, was looking over the edge and turned to look at me with wide eyes.

" THIS IS AWESOME ! Can I borrow him !? " Ruby asked happily.

" It's Dusk` choice not mine but I say of course little sister." I said while patting her on the head. She let out an excited squeal as Dusk flew across Beacon. Weiss was still scared however.

" Dusk slow down." I told him. He complied and slowed down while flying. I turned around so I was facing Weiss. Her eyes were closed tightly and she refused open them.

" Weiss just open your eyes and look at me." I said calmly. She slowly opened her icy blue and stared at me.

" You are the worst." Weiss said angrily but I knew she didn't mean it.

" Yeah yeah, I'm a dunce but you still love." I said playfully. She just sighed and carefully looked over the edge only to see that we were above Beacon and floating across the sky calmly. Dusk let out a cawing sound as we moved across the sky. I felt a warm feeling in my chest and I understood what he wanted me to do and it was a pretty hilarious idea.

" Weiss do you trust me ? " I asked her.

" Of course ,you dunce. Why ? " Weiss said suspiciously.

" Ruby, whatever you do don't let go of Dusk." I instructed her. She nodded and grabbed on tightly. Weiss eyed me suspiciously so I brought her into a hug and jumped off Dusk with Weiss in my arms.

" GRREEEEEYYYYYYY YOU DUNCE ! "

* * *

Me and Weiss were falling... well it was more along the lines of I was holding Weiss bridal style while she held onto to me for dear life. I couldn't help but laugh even while Weiss stared and yelled at me angrily as we fell.

" ARE YOU INSANE ! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP ?!"

" Me and Dusk came up with an idea for you to like him. Just wait." I said happily. I could Dusk was flying towards us so all I had to do was time this right.

" GREY WE'RE STILL FALLING ! " Weiss yelled at me. I just tuned her out for a second and waited for Dusk to maneuver closer. I reached out and grabbed onto his claw as he flew overhead. Weiss was holding on to me for dear life. I could only laugh and Dusk let out screech which was his way of laughing.

" Alright Dusk, she got the message let's go home." I said while still holding onto his claw. Dusk squawked loudly as he began to descend back to Beacon's courtyard.

* * *

Dusk landed us gently onto the ground and the moment my feet touched the ground Weiss jumped out my arms and began to fix her hair and dress. I looked up and saw that Ruby had a look of amazement as she jumped off Dusk` back and landed.

" THAT WAS AWESOME ! Grey PLEASE LETS DO THAT AGAIN SOON ! PROMISE ME ! " Ruby squealed while doing her trademark puppy eyes. I could pat her on the head and nod at her. She squealed happily as she ran off back to dorms, probably to go tell Yang. When Ruby left I turned my attention to Weiss and Dusk.

" Dusk go find somewhere to sleep and stay there until I call you." I felt a familiar sensation in my chest as Dusk flew off towards the forest of Forever Falls. When Dust was gone I turned my full attention to Weiss.

" Where do I start." Weiss said angrily as she glared at me. I knew this was coming so I planned how to avoid this.

" How about that you're still with me. So who's the dunce here." I said playfully earning me a flick to the forehead and Weiss shaking her head at me.

" You are so childish but I think I love that about you." Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

" Come on, bask in the love." I said playfully while opening my arms for a hug. Weiss just sighed before she walked over and hugged me tightly and I happily returned her hug.

" So what are you going to do about, Dusk ? "

" I figured he can live with near the school in the forest and since Ruby pretty much loves him she can help take care of him. Also I need Pyrrha's help with something so when I start hanging out with her don't get jealous." Weiss punched me in the stomach in response.

* * *

_2 DAYS_ LATER

I was standing in front of Team Jnpr's room and was patiently waiting for someone to open the door. A few moments later Ren opened the door and we greeted each other.

" So Grey, what do you need ? "

" I actually need to talk to Pyrrha for something. Can you get her ? " I asked calmly. Ren nodded and closed the door for a few seconds only for Pyrrha to open it.

" Oh Grey, how can I help ? Ren said you needed something."

" Yeah see you remember Dusk my Nevermore. See when I was fighting him I had to knock him out the sky with a lightning bolt and I luckily clipped his wing. So I need your help in learning to properly throw lightning bolts like spears, and since you're the only person I know that knows this will you help me ? " I asked her.

" Oh of course, just give me a second." She closed the door and returned a few moments later with her spear and shield and closed the door behind her. " Ok, let's get started."

I nodded and we walked to the training fields together.

* * *

" Ok so the first thing is form. Have your dominant arm holding your spear and use your spare hand to line up your shot." Pyrrha said as she took aim a target and threw her spear, she hit the target dummy right in the bulls-eye on it's chest.

I made an aura spear and copied what Pyrrha did. I held the spear in my right and aimed with my left. I threw my spear but I landed just under the bulls-eye like Pyrrha did. I let out a dejected sigh, knowing this was one skill that was going to take time to master.

" Not bad, Grey but take time and breath as you aim." Pyrrha said encouragingly. She called her spear back to her and threw it again at the target dummy earning another bulls-eye effortlessly.

" Alright let me try this again." I said as I created another spear from my aura and threw it at the target, it struck the out-rim of the bulls-eye.

" Nice job Grey."

" Alright I'm done. I know what to do the last part is using this in a fight and the spear is a lightning bolt." I said calmly while thinking of what to do next. Then I remembered that Ared had offered to help me build my new motorcycle. I couldn't take Dusk anywhere unless it was Beacon or the forest nearby so I needed a new motorcycle.

" Well you know where to find me if you need help." Pyrrha said to me thoughtfully.

" Yeah thanks Pyrrha." I said in turn. I let out a long whistle and waited while confusedly.

A moment later Dusk landed behind me startling Pyrrha and the others students that were in the training fields. I heard the noise of guns cocking and being loaded.

" NEVERMORE ! " A student yelled as he aimed his pistol at Dusk. I dashed past Pyrrha and grabbed the students wrist, twisted it and punched him onto the ground. I loomed over him before starting down the others who were staring at Dusk.

" First and last warning, if anyone hurts this Nevermore I will hunt you down. " I walked back over to Dusk and climbed onto his back and offered Pyrrha a hand up.

" So do you wanna help me feed Dusk ? " I asked her. She nervously looked at me before taking my hand and climbing up. She wrapped her arms around my waist so she didn't fall.

" I'M SORRY ! " Pyrrha yelled out to the other student I punched before Dusk to off towards the front of Beacon.

* * *

Me and Pyrrha were flying over the Emerald Forest calmly as I turned around to face Pyrrha.

" Wow this is just wow." Pyrrha said while looking over the edge of Dusk to see the all of Beacon below us.

" Yeah it's always a nice view. So want me to drop you off on the dorm roof or the courtyard ? " I asked her.

" I'd say the roof. Oh I thought of something, how about you ask to have the roof turned into a home for Dusk ? " Pyrrha said while affectionately patting Dusk on his back.

" Good idea. Dusk you heard her, oh and Pyrrha again thanks for the help." I said as Dusk began to slow down and land on the roof to our dorms. I jumped off his back and helped Pyrrha down as well.

" It's alright, you're my friend." She said as I helped her off Dusk.

" Alright Dusk, you can either stay here or in the forest." I said to Dusk who just stayed where he was. I felt a sensation in my chest so I knew what he wanted.

" All right, I'll see you later." I said as I patted Dusk on his mask. He poked me with his beak, causing Pyrrha to laugh as we headed to the exit of the roof. We made it to our floor where we said goodbye and parted ways with each other. I opened my door to my team-mates plus Marcus and Ared from Team AYMM.

Marcus and Rouge were sharing a flask that I recognized as Marcus` while Ared was at the workbench fixing his magnum.

" Ok this saves me the trouble of going to find you Ared." I said as I left the door open behind me. Ared began to re-assemble his gun as he greeted me.

" So you still wanna go make your motorcycle or are fine with a giant Nevermore ? " Ared asked, not looking up from his gun.

" I still need a motorcycle so come on." I said to Ared as I stepped outside of my dorm and waited on him. He came out a few seconds later and closed the door behind him.

" Hey FREAK ! " Me and Ared turned only to see Team CRDL and a few more students walking towards us. I just sighed while Ared cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

**" HE'S DONE WHAT ? " ** The black dragon yelled from it's throne to the figure in black armor kneeling before it.

" Master, the boy has bound a nevermore to his will. We can only watch until the allotted time but it is being pushed back because the boy is not developing." The figure in black said as he kneeled before the black dragon in front of it.

**" I do not scorn waiting but THIS is unbearable. I have waited many years for another of his kind to be born but moment one does he is not advancing. I GROW TIRED OF THIS ! Very well, in order to grow we must force him."**

" How my master ? We cannot touch him until-" The black-dragon roared to silence the figure in black.

**" I KNOW THIS ! There must be a reason for this. The boy is nearly of age but his power lies dormant. Very well, we need to force him along to force his power to the surface. Tell our forces to wreck havoc near his 'sanctuary'. Force him to fight with everything til' he has nothing left, then we shall see. I grow weary of mindless waiting."**

**"** Yes my master. I shall gather our forces." The figure rose up and left the throne room without another word.

* * *

**Remember if you guys enjoy the story be sure to leave a like a comment, fav and follow.**

**P.S : To the guy who left the comment about Dust rounds being dumb...just wow. You must have forgot how Nora has A GRENADE LAUNCHER WITH DUST TIPPED EXPLOSIVES. You know who you are.**

**Aside from that, stay awesome guys **


	16. The Price of Honor

Ared and I were standing over the beaten and bloodied Team CRDL. The other students that backed them up ran the moment they realized that they were trying to attack me.

Ared cracked his fist again and that's when I noticed that one his fingers was bent very wrong.

" Ared I think your thumb is broken." Ared looked at his hand and sighed as he popped it back into place and the thumb began to maneuver itself back into place on its own .

" How did you do that ? " I asked Ared.

" Oh it's my semblance. I have regeneration so I can heal nearly any wound except for two places."

" I'm guessing your brain and heart are those two places ? "

" Yeah they are good guess. I can't regenerate from those wounds." Ared explained to me as we walked away from Team CRDL.

" With that taken care of how about we get to work on my motorcycle ? " I said as we made our way out the dorms and to the Beacon garage nearby.

" So how do want your bike to look ? " Ared asked me. I pulled out my scroll and opened it to some sketches and design plans that I drew sometime ago before I handed the scroll to Ared.

He was silent but I saw his eyes go up in mild surprise but he quickly regained his calm and smirked.

" Wow, this is something. I don't think I've seen anything like this before."

" Well Yang's bike is similar. I based the design of hers but we can dial it back if it's too much." I offered Ared. I did go slightly overboard on the bikes design but it wasn't exactly impossible.

" Oh don't worry this will be fun but I wonder if the garage has all the supplies we need." Ared said as he handed me back my scroll.

" Oh that's no issue, I had the hard to find parts shipped here so we are good." I said as me and Ared walked into the garage. It was like a massive metal-workshop for students and teachers to work on vehicles and I even saw Yang's motorcycle parked and locked up. Ared and I saw a large number of students so Ared cleared them out.

" ATTENTION, IF YOU'RE AFRAID OF YOUR RIDE EXPLODING PLEASE GET OUT ! " Ared yelled causing everybody to quickly run out the area leaving me and Ared alone to work.

" I have to remember to try that at some point." I said while walking around the garage.

" Thank Marcus, it was his trick and it works for any situation like this." Ared said while gathering a bunch of tools and setting up near an empty workspace.

" All right I found the parts I ordered, let's get started." I said as I grabbed a box labeled ' Grey Rose' from a top-shelf.

" Oh yeah"

* * *

After several hours of errors including gas inhalation, small fires, burns, and of course oil. Me and Ared finally finished my new motorcycle and it was actually, nearly how I imagined it.

It had two wheels, one in the back and one in the front. The sides were like Yang's bike with the sides of the engine compartment including supercharged intakes. I designed it to be a sports bike of sorts so I made sure to make it extremely maneuverable. The bike was a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics and I had created a small compartment near the front axel to hold extra weapons if needed.

Ared and I painted over it so it had nice matte black finish but Ared made sure it looked nice in the end. Ared and I took a step back to examine the fruits of our labor and the end result was astounding.

" She is beautiful. You, me and Yang have to race sometime." Ared said while examining the newly constructed motorcycle. I walked closer to my motorcycle and sat down on it. I hit a button on the handle bars, opening the compartment that was near the front axel. I could store my weapons there if I ever needed to.

" Yeah that seems like fun. So it's finally finished, so what do you want to do now ? " I asked Ared

" Well first you have to name her." Ared replied, examining the bike again.

" Jeez you sound like Ruby. Ok give me some ideas." I said to Ared who just smirked and shook his head. " Can't, this is your bike so you name it."

I just sighed, realizing Ared wasn't gonna help any further. My new motorcycle had a nice black finish so I thought of a name along those lines.

" Alright I'll call it her Nightfall." I said after a small moment of thought.

" I like it so how about we head back and grab the others so we can go out ? " Ared suggested to me.

" I don't see why not."

* * *

Team AYMM, JNPR, RWBY, and my team were together at a night club that Yang knew about, so to celebrate our friendship we all agreed to go out.

The club had a subtle atmosphere and it was actually very packed to say the least. I recognized it as the Three Bears Club, a lively hotspot for anyone in Vale.

Rouge Marcus and Yang were at the bar drinking the night away. Jaune and Pyrrha were together at their own booth. So were Yahto, Blake and Ying since they preferred peace to themselves. I was with Ruby, Weiss, Mira and Ared at another booth. I couldn't find Ren but I assumed Nora forced him onto the dance-floor while Ashley was on the dance floor having a good time.

No one decided to get dressed up for an impromptu party so we all were in our normal clothing. I excused myself from the table to go to the bar and check on Rouge and the others.

Rouge and Yang were straight drunk while Marcus was surprisingly calm even though I could see that he had several empty glasses around him.

" Ok so how much ? " I asked the bartender, a middle-aged man with a black suit and red shades.

" 80 Lien." He responded while cleaning a few shot glasses. I sighed and took out 100 Lien and handed it to him. I offered to pay for me and Ruby's teams. That included food, drinks and possible property damage.

" HEEEYYYY *hic* Grey how about you share a drink with us *hic*. " Yang slurred while looking over at me. I could see the red blemishes that signified that she was pretty much hammered.

" She's right you know. You should unwind and relax after all. We all know how you dealt with Cardin, multiple times and how much you train. Hey you earned at least one drink." Marcus cheerfully as he downed another shot.

" Two things. One is how are you not drunk and the second is I don't drink." I said as I sat down next to Marcus at the bar.

" Believe me, you have to try just one drink after all the things you do and I can more than hold my alcohol." Marcus said as the bartender moved closer to us.

" You know he's right kid, here have one on the house." He said as he smirked and handed a glass which he filled with a familiar white bottle.

" Hey is that Southern Rouge ? " I asked the bartender as he poured me a drink.

" Sure is kid. One of the finest we get here." He filled the glass up half way and sealed the bottle with the crock. I made a mental note to ask Rouge how she obtained a bottle anyway.

I just sighed and downed the drink quickly. It was actually better when you voluntarily wanted to drink than being forced to by your teammate though I still didn't like drinking at all. Marcus patted me on the back when I finished my drink.

" There you go man. You just gotta relax once in a while."

" I'm not that uptight you know I just don't drink, or at least didn't." I said as looked at Rouge who gave me drunken thumbs up. I pulled out another 80 lien and handed it to Marcus. " Here, I just need one of you sober enough."

" No issue man I got this." Marcus said as I got up from the bar and looked around for the others. I saw that Jaune and Pyrrha were having a fun time together, I saw Nora and found Ren who was surrounded by a crowd and break dancing which was no shocker to me but everyone else was impressed by him.

Everyone else was doing fine so I headed back over to Weiss and the others and took my seat.

" Hey Grey, explain to me how you managed to get Ruby in here ? " Miria asked the moment I sat down.

" That was Yang, not me. You'd have to ask her about places like this." I said while taking a sip of water from a glass. Ared's earpiece extended to full length visor that was covering his eyes. He mumbled something before the visor retracted back to normal.

" Hey Grey, can I talk to you for a minute ? " Ared asked, he was motioning with his eyes so I knew it must have been urgent.

" Sure, be back guys." Me and Ared got up and walked over to a secluded area before he spoke.

" It's the White Fang. They've been spotted and I think Adam is with them." Ared said while gripping his chest, his wound from Adam always seemed to upset him and with good reason.

" You sure about this ? " I asked him, Ared nodded in response so I just sighed and thought for a moment.

" Stay or go it's your choice but I'm going." Ared said dryly but I only chuckled at him.

" You think I'd let you take on Adam alone. He's both of our problem so lets go." I said as we began to try to slip out of Three Bears Club unnoticed. Me and Ared silently slipped out through the back door of the club and made our way to the front of the club where our vehicles were parked.

" Alright, grab your gear from your trunk and lead the way." I said to Ared as I got Nightfall and hit the button of the handles, relieved to see that all my weapons were still there. Ared opened the back of his trunk and grabbed his sword and gun then holstered them accordingly before closing the trunk of Mina, his sports car.

Most of us couldn't conceal our weapons so we either put them in Ared's trunk or the compartments of Nightfall. Ared climbed onto the back of Nightfall and I revved Nightfall's engine and hit the throttle with my foot.

" Where are they ? " I asked Ared as we sped away and down the streets of Vale.

" At a shop called The Dust of Time, make a left here and floor it." Ared said in response. I took a sharp a left and sped up. Luckily it was night time so there wasn't any traffic stopping us.

I focused on driving but I was also more worried about leaving the others behind.

" Hey Ared can you do me a favor ? " I called out.

" Sure what's up ? "

" Send Weiss a message for me. Just say that we went to settle some things." I said while smirking.

" You got it."

* * *

I came to a stop in front of The dust shop " The Dust of Time" and it was true what Ared said. In front of the shop was an unmarked black van and several White Fang grunts but I couldn't see Adam anywhere. Ared dismounted Nightfall and crouched down. I activated Nightfall's compartment and grabbed all of weapons, which thankfully didn't take up much room seeing as how most were collapsible.

I got off Nightfall and crouched down next to Ared. " I see a bunch of grunts but I don't see Adam. For a field commander he's really absent." I whispered to Ared.

" Or he's in there himself. How do you wanna do this ? " Ared responded while spinning the chamber of his revolver.

" They have night-vision to so might as well go head-on." I suggested. Ared nodded as we got up and moved to face the White Fang troops. I counted seven of them against two of us. A grunt noticed us and brandished his sword while calling for the others.

" I'll handle these guys just hang back." I said to Ared as I grabbed Nirvana from my side.

" Not happening, I feel like fighting to and besides you wouldn't know this was happening if I hadn't told you." Ared said while grabbing his sword. His earpiece extended over his eyes to form a visor.

" You can fight like that ? "

" Of course, Blackbird gives us a steady gauge of our aura and provides a plan if needed." Ared said as we stopped in front of The White Fang grunts. They stared as down with weapons drawn.

" Just so you know, I don't plan on killing anyone. Except maybe Adam " I said to Ared.

" That makes two of us." Ared said as the grunts charged at us.

* * *

I luckily got 4 while Ared got 3 of them. Ared and I spilt up so we didn't get in each others way.

Two grunts charged at me head-on so I let them and waited. The first went for an overhand handed slash so I blocked with Nirvana and disarmed him before slashing at him at the thigh. The second went for a stab so I parried and kicked him in his knee. He fell to the ground in pain so I kicked him in face knocking him unconscious.

The last two hesitated a moment before a grunt got thrown into them. I looked over and saw that Ared was standing over two unconscious grunts and smirked at me. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the grunts that managed to get up from Ared throwing their friend into them. I grabbed Death and shot them both in their legs. They dropped to the ground in pain and clutched there wounds. Ared walked over to me and sighed.

" Wanna check inside the shop ? " Ared asked as he sheathed his sword at his side.

" Yeah, Adam might still be here and if not we did a good deed for the day." I said as me and Ared walked back the wounded grunts but not before we kicked them unconscious first.

Ared opened the door but held his finger up to his lips so I didn't ask why until I stepped into.

A grunt had his back turned to us as we waited for him to notice us. " I heard some gunshots going on outside, are we com-" He stopped as he turned around and saw me and Ared staring at him. He moved away from us but tripped and fell.

" W-W-What-How-Why ?! " He sputtered out of terror. It was pretty pathetic to watch a grown man terrified at the sight of two teenagers but with good reason. Ared and I walked over to him so he scuttled to his feet and moved back but then stopped as red blade pierced his chest. Ared and I both went for our weapons as the grunt fell onto his knees before dying. Adam walked over the grunts corpse as he sheathed Wilt and he looked back at him.

" The White Fang doesn't need cowards like you." Adam spat but then he turned to face us. " Great just great now I have to deal with the trash."

* * *

Weiss was sitting with Ruby and Miria as they read Ared's message to Weiss and Miria. Weiss was more upset than the others as they read over the messages content.

_Me and Grey left to deal with some old issues._

" I can't believe them ! " Weiss said angrily, she really hated when Grey vanished in the middle of an event without a word.

" I just hope they're ok." Ruby said with concern for Grey.

" Any idea where they would go ? " Miria asked.

Weiss just sighed and shook her head with Ruby. Miria let out a sigh of disappointment at the news.

" They'll have some explaining to do." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms. Miria nodded with her in response.

* * *

Adam unleashed a series of quick draw slashes at Ared and I. We both drew our weapons and parried Adam` strikes as we moved to put distance between Adam and us Adam. Adam dashed closer and swung at me. I parried his strike but he quickly recovered and quick drew his sword at me but Ared jumped in locked blades with Adam.

I took that moment to put my hand on Ared shoulder to hoist myself up and drop kick Adam. He staggered back so I took this chance to charge at him. I quickly swung at Adam but he managed to block. Ared rushed in and dropped to one knee and slashed at Adam's exposed stomach. Adam barely had time to dodge as he put distance between us but he backed himself against the wall. He put his hand on Wilt's handle and stared us down.

" You two really just never know when to quit." Adam said as he eyed us from behind his mask.

" Really I think it cause you suck at your job." Ared said as he smirked at Adam. I felt better about having Ared fighting Adam along with me.

Adam growled and charged at us. He unleashed a flurry of quick draw slashes at us that we parried and blocked but we were slowly losing ground. I parried a slash and charged at Adam. I went for a two-handed sword thrust which Adam parried to I followed up with a diagonal slash but Adam blocked it and we locked blades. I called on my aura and grabbed Adam tightly and threw us through the shops window. We landed on broken glass and pavement but I landed on top of Adam. He kicked me off quickly and got to his feet. I got up and saw Ared hop through the broken shop window brandishing his revolver and sword.

Ared aimed and fired twice at Adam who unsheathed his sword to slashed to cut the bullets. Two rounds exploded in small fireballs while another two exploded in shards of ice. I was slightly confused as I only heard Ared fire twice but I quickly focused my attention on Adam. I sheathed Nirvana and swapped it out for Eclipse Rose. Adam stared us down as we maneuvered around him. Now that we were in an open area we had more room to fight and I could use Eclipse Rose properly.

Ared and Adam charged at each other and began trading blows but something was different. Ared was using his sword in the same style as Adam which startled me until I remembered that Adam did train Ared so it made sense that Ared could also fight like him. I charged and swung at Adam but he broke of from fighting Ared and parried my strike but I didn't let up and unleashed a flurry of quick strikes that forced Adam on the defensive. I kept up the pressure but Adam was still holding firm until Ared charged in. I stopped mid-swing causing Adam to hold Wilt up to parry but the blade never connected, giving Ared the chance to rush in and slash at Adam who barely maneuvered out the way but he grabbed his mask he moved away from us. I noticed a slash mark across his mask which meant that Ared had cut him but I could also see a few small cuts on his clothing which were either from the glass or Ared.

Adam slowly backed away but kept his hand on Wilt as we moved closer towards him. Ared and I quickly looked at each other and nodded as we moved closer towards Adam. Adam reached into his pocket and held up a small device and pushed a button on it. Ared and I both looked up as an airship appeared and quickly landed next to Adam. The doors open to reveal Roman Torchwick and a women wearing a dark-red dress with yellow designs and a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open part of her dress. She was also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet.

Roman opened fire at us but I stepped forward and grabbed Death and shot his explosives in mid-flight before they got close to us. Roman stopped firing and I could see that he was visibly upset but then the woman stepped forward and aimed an open palm at me. I could see that the designs of her dress were glowing and I could see that her hand was on fire but she wasn't in pain or shocked about it. I could hear the distinct sound of high-pitched whistling that was common when dust was in use. I looked down and saw that ground around me and Ared looked unstable so tackled Ared and me out the way as the ground erupted in a pillar of fire. Ared and I got up as the woman stared at us. She had glowing yellow-orange eyes that were staring me down as if she was examining me.

I aimed Death and fired at her but she put up her hand causing a small force-field to appear in her hands that blocked my rounds. I silently swore and sheathed my weapons as lightning arced out from my arms. The woman looked pleasantly surprised for some unknown reason but I didn't care as I formed a lightning spear and threw it at the airship. The woman stepped forward and shot a fireball that collided with my lightning bolt causing a moderate explosion. Adam got inside the airship as Roman retreated to the cockpit of the airship. It began to quickly rise so Ared shot at it but the woman in the red dress just blocked his shots. I formed another lightning spear and aimed it like Pyrrha taught me. I threw it but the woman in the dress blocked but she shot another fireball causing another small explosion. I saw her stagger back from the explosion as the airship door closed. It quickly flew away from sight leaving just me and Ared.

" Damn It ! Who was she anyway ?" Ared said angrily I he sheathed his sword and holstered gun. I reeled back my aura and tried to focus my thoughts.

" I don't know but if she's working with Adam then the White Fang must know who she is or at least how to get to Roman and Adam but for now we just clean up here and come up with a plan later." I said to Ared. He sighed and nodded at me as we began to move to gather all the unconscious grunts next to the unmarked black van. When they were all set up and against the van Ared moved to the back of it and opened it while I watched over the unconscious grunts. It became eerily silent until Ared spoke up.

" Grey you might wanna see this ? Ared said with a mixture of shock, confusion and nervousness. I walked over to him and my eyes went up in shock about what I saw surprised me to.

Inside the back of the truck were aside from the seats for several briefcases and crates but I noticed that one was open, most likely by Ared. Inside of it was dust crystal ranging red to blue and anyone in between. Ared and I looked at each other in shock as we began to realize how much dust there was.

" Grey what do you think we should do ? We can't let them keep going on like this. We need to know what they're planning." Ared said to me as he closed the back door of the van.

" You're right and I think I know how to find out but I don't like it." I said to Ared, realizing what we needed to do to get information. I walked back to the side of the van and looked over the unconscious grunts. The one with the broken knee began to stir so I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder and carried into the dust shop. I looked around for a back door and I found one so I opened it which led to a small storage room.

I saw a chair so I sat the grunt in it and looked around for anything to use. I saw a box of wires so I grabbed a bunch and used them to tie the grunt down and made sure he was secured his legs to the chair and his arms behind his back. I activated my semblance and put my hand on the grunts mask, sending a mild electric shock through him, waking him up. I took of his mask and we stared each other down.

" W-W-What do you want ? " He said frantically. The grunts had short brown hair and a pair of dog ears and mild brown eyes. He frantically tried to move but he stopped as the pain of his broken knee must have been unbearable.

" Why is The White Fang working with a human ? " I asked coldly. Just then Ared stepped him and saw what was going on and sighed.

" No other way huh." Ared said mournfully. I just shook my head at him regretfully. He sighed again and leaned against the wall casually but didn't say anything else. I turned my attention back to the terrified dog faunus that I had tied down. I grabbed Nirvana and stabbed it in the ground just short of his foot.

" I'd rather not do this but sometimes honor must be cast aside to do what must be done."

* * *

**And enter cliffhanger XD srry guys but I had to cut it off but on the plus side, hey you got your second fight with Adam that so many were asking about and now Cinder is involved. Oooohhh I get jitters writing this stuff. Also shout out to Team Toro, yes your team is appearing because they fit in with the story perfectly oh and I got a request to a FF 7 and Rwby crossover and I've been throwing ideas around but one story at a time right guys.**

**Also if your confused about Grey's motorcycle Nightfall then you can imagine it 1 of 2 ways.**

**1. Cloud Strife's Fenrir from FF 7 Advent Children minus the giant exhaust pipes but with a nicer finish and slightly smaller.**

**2. Or Yang's motorcycle with the mentioned paint job. The results should be the same.**

**Alright guys and gals remember to leave a comment and fav and follow :) and Also be sure to check out AYMM For The Heart, It's where Team AYMM originally came from for the newer readers. Ared is doing well and I think he just updated the story so go check it out to**


	17. Dear Agony

" First, what were doing here ? " I asked the dog faunus grunt. He stared at me in terror so I reached for Nirvana which made start speaking.

" WE-WE- GOT ASSIGNED TO ROB THE PLACE THAT'S IT I SWEAR ! " He sputtered out frantically in fear for his life. I looked over at Ared who nodded at me so I continued.

" Why here ? " I asked coldly, intimidation was a common method from my time in The Vanguard that I just couldn't leave behind. Sometimes the threat of harm is worst than the act itself.

" It was just another dust shop, nothing special from what I know." He said in a terrified voice.

" Why does The White Fang need so much dust ? " I asked him. Instead of fear his face and voice turned to anger.

" Why do you care, you're a traitor to your race !" He yelled at me. I sighed and gripped his neck before activating my semblance and electrocuting him. He let out a painful scream but I held on for a few more seconds. I finally let go and he began to breathe heavily and panic.

" If you make this difficult I'll forget showing you any kind of mercy. So why does The White Fang need so much dust." I demanded in a chilling voice.

" I-I-I DON'T KNOW ! " He stammered. I eyed him over while evaluating what he said. I saw thin beads of sweat and he was trying his hardest not to overly breath. I shook my head and sighed before I grabbed Nirvana and held it up to his neck.

" W-W-W-"

" Quiet. I don't completely believe that so how about this, tell us everything or you won't live to see the dawn. Give me a name of someone who would have something useful. " I threatened and pressed Nirvana against his neck for more effect. " but in the off-chance that you're telling the truth then who would know ? "

" T-The Lieutenant would. He might know but if not then that human Roman Torchwick would."

" And I assume by Lieutenant you mean Adam Taurus ? " I asked as I began to sheath Nirvana.

" Y-YES ! I SWEAR IT'S ALL I KNOW ! "

" I could kill you now if you're lying to me, you do know that. Now where would we find Adam ? "

" I don't know, he's always on assignment, this was my first time under his command."

" Where could we find information on Roman Torchwick ? "

" I-I- don't know. Maybe an information broker could tell you." He said to me. I thought for a minute until it hit me where we could find one.

" We're done here. You'll live." I said as I walked behind the grunt and hit him across the head, knocking him unconscious. Ared moved from his spot against wall and exited the room and I followed him.

" Well he was useless." Ared said angrily.

" Not completely." I said to Ared as we walked back to Nightfall. I noticed that Ared had taken time to tie up the unconscious grunts but we left the dead one where he was. I sat down on Nightfall and opened the compartments and stored my weapons.

" What do you mean not completely ? " Ared asked me as he got on the back of Nightfall.

" He said an information broker could tell us and I know where to find one." I said as I revved the throttle.

" Where ? "

" We were there before we left." I said as I started Nightfall and sped back to the club.

* * *

I parked in front of the club and both Ared and I dismounted Nightfall. He went to his car to deposit his weapons. We walked back into the club and Ared walked back to our table to angry Miria and Weiss while I went to the bar to have a chat with the bartender.

" I need to talk to your boss. I need information and I'm willing to pay." I said to the bartender, who eyed me curiously before pulling out his phone and making a call. He stopped talking and closed his phone before looking back at me. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around and saw two girls staring at me.

One was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She was wearing a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her outfit included a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. She was standing in a rather confident manner with her hands on her hips and staring at me.

The other was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red, strapless dress with black lining. She was standing in a polite way with her head lowered slightly. Her outfit included large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. I put two and two together and realized that they were twins.

" You're here to talk to you Junior ? " The girl in the white dress asked.

" Yes I am." I responded. The girl let out a long sigh before the one in the red dress spoke.

" Please follow us." She said politely. They started walking so I followed behind them. They led me to a backroom and stopped in front a door guarded to men in similar black suits and red shapes. The girl in the white dress nodded to them so they stepped aside as me and the two girls stepped in. I heard the door close behind us as the girls moved behind the desk in front us where a man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants was sitting. He had gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. He motioned for me to sit in the seat across from him so I did.

" So I hear you wanted to speak with me and you're wiling to pay but first I feel like we've met before." Junior said as he stared at me. I was more surprised that he didn't recognize me sooner.

" Oh we've met before. Let me jog your memory." I said as I held up my hand and small sparks arced out. The twins both jumped and Junior's eyes went up in shock.

" Ring a bell ? " I asked Junior, who eyes changed from shock to anger annoyance.

" Great, just great you're back. Alright since you asked to see me I assume that you're not here for a fight." Junior said as the twins` eyes darted from me to Junior.

" No I'm not. I'm here for information and that's all. I could have either snuck in and found out or fought my through here but I've tried to change. So let's talk."

" Alright let's talk. What do you need to know ? " Junior asked as he opened his desk and pulled a shot glass and beer bottle.

" I need to know where I can find Roman Torchwick." I said as I pulled out 100 lien and put it on Juniors desk. He picked it and tucked it away in his vest pocket.

" Torchwick huh, well I can't tell you that because he's always on the move but I do know that like every criminal like him, there's people who work for him. I would say that it would be better for you to find one of his workers or try to find him yourself."

" How much for their names ? " I asked Junior. He knew but of course it was going to be for a price. I could have just beat him down but that would have caused a scene and drawn attention.

" Well I have their names but I also do know where they and what they do." Junior said to me as he poured himself a shot.

" Tell me how much it'll cost." I said in an annoyed tone. Junior downed his shot before turning to the red twin.

" First cabinet, first file." He said to her. She bowed slightly before leaving the office. She returned a few minutes later with a folder and handed it to me. She shyly bowed before returning to her spot behind Junior.

" Are they you're bodyguards ? " I asked Junior as I opened the file. He took another shot before answering.

" Bodyguards and managers when I'm not here. Well you know how this deal works." Junior said as he put away the bottle and shot glass.

" Sadly yes I do. How much ? " I asked Junior as I reached into my pockets.

" Depends, knowing you you'll want these with you at all time so that means digital. 700 and I'll send it to you." Junior said. I sighed as I pulled out a few lien cards worth 100 each. I counted out 800 and handed it to him which he took and counted out. The twin in the red dress walked forward so I gave her back the folder she gave me. She took it and left. Junior put the lien in his vest pockets and began typing on the computer on his desk.

" I assume you meant to give me the extra 100. There I sent the files to you." Junior said as he finished typing on the computer. I opened my scroll and saw that the files were sent over to me with a photo of each person and information about them from names to addresses.

" Yeah I did. I might need you again in the future." I said to Junior.

" Well that's a surprise. I thought you didn't want to deal with me again." Junior said to me. The girl in the red dress came back but stopped next to me. I got up and looked at Junior.

" I'd rather not but you've always kept The Vanguard informed when we needed it. Ironic isn't it that we had to work with criminals to deal with them." I said to Junior as I turned to leave.

" Hey it's just business. But first I noticed that a certain blonde is with you. See she caused some damage a while back and it-" I cut him off by throwing 1,000 lien onto the table.

" Care explaining why you have so much money ? " Junior asked me as the twin the red moved next to the door.

" Being a hunter in training pays well." I said to Junior.

" Of course it does." Junior said to me. He waved his hand so the girls walked with me out Junior's office and back to the club. I was going to head to back to Weiss and Ared but one of twins grabbed my wrist.

" Follow us." She said as she dragged me along to a set of stairs and led me up to a booth overlooking the others. It was decorated nicely and had a bottle of Northern Rouge in a bucket of ice along with a few glasses.

" Well then now that's over. I'm Melanie and this is Miltia." She said while sitting down and pointing at the girl in the red dress. I just sighed and sat down across from her.

" Melanie what are you doing ? Miltia asked as she sat down next to her sister.

" Having a chat with our new friend. So tell me how do you know Junior ? " Melanie said as she put her arms on the table and put her head in her hands. I saw Miltia facepalm so I was sure I knew what was going on. I looked over and saw that Ared was being interrogated by Weiss and Miria. I opened my scroll and sent Ared a quick message. His Blackbird device opened and I could tell Ared was reading the message. It closed a few moments later so him and the others left the table. I could see that Weiss looked incredibly upset even as she left. Ared returned a few moments later to gather all the others and left the club. He came back a few moments later and made his way up towards the VIP booth.

" It wasn't easy but I managed to avoid telling them anything useful and got everyone out." Ared said as he sat down next to me.

" Who are you ? " Miltia asked.

" Ared Wolf and Grey did you get what we needed ? " Ared asked me.

" Yeah but I wanted to talk with these two." I said to Ared, shocking him and Miltia.

" Oh and why is that ? " Melanie asked while batting her eyelashes at me.

" I'd like you both to keep us informed about what goes on here. I honestly don't trust Junior but we need his help but I need to keep watch on him." I said to Melanie and Miltia. Miltia had a stunned look while Melanie was looking at me in shock.

" So you're asking us to spy on our boss for you." Melanie said curiously.

" Yeah we are, if he has information on Roman Torchwick's workers then I'm sure he has information on Roman. Has he been here before ? " Ared asked the twins. Miltia looked away but Melanie looked uncomfortable.

" I'll take that as yes so will help us ? " I asked them both. They both excused themselves for a moment, leaving me and Ared by ourselves.

" Think they'll help us ? " Ared asked me. " From what I've seen, I think Miltia is just scared to agree but I think Melanie will." I said to Ared. The twins returned a moment later and sat down across from us.

" Well we've decided that we'll help you but you have to keep this secret." Miltia said to me and Ared.

" Deal but I feel like there is something else." I said to Miltia. Melanie gave me a sly smile.

" Well there is one thing. You have to dance with me." Melanie said to me. I let out a long sigh and face-palmed.

" I have a girlfriend, who already is most likely pissed at me." I said, looking at Ared who gave me a frightened nod. " So I'd rather not give her a reason to kill me.'

" Please excuse my sister, I'm sorry about her. We just need you both to keep this quiet and if we need to contact you." Miltia said, earning her a glance from her sister.

" You can either contact me or Ared, do you have scrolls so you can stay in contact ? " I asked them. Miltia nodded and reached into her dress and pulled out a scroll. Blood would have gushed from my nose if I wasn't overly focused on getting their cooperation. She handed me her scroll so I took it and made a contact for me. I handed it to Ared who did the same before handing it back to her.

" Contact either of us if Junior plans anything involving Roman or anything similar." I said to the twins.

" But afterwards you'll have to repay us. It's not everyday we get asked to back-stab our boss." Melanie said as she stared at me and Ared. Ared thought it over for a moment. " What would you want ? " Ared asked them. Melanie and Miltia both looked at each other before looking back at us.

" Well we'll tell you both another time." Miltia said shyly. Ared and looked at each before nodding and getting up from the booth. " Well keep in touch." Ared to Miltia who blushed slightly. Me and Ared made our way out of the club back to Nightfall and Mina.

" Well we have a few leads, so when do you want to start ? " Ared asked me as I got on Nightfall. " Well after tonight they'll be cautious so let them think we've lost them. We'll start next week." I said to Ared but then another thought crossed my mind. " Ared, did we ever deal with the grunts ? " I asked him curiously. He just gave a cocky smile before answering.

" I think the police got an anonymous tip about a failed robbery." Ared said as he got in his car. I left it at that and drove back to Beacon with Ared in tow.

* * *

_At Beacon_

Ared and I parked at vehicles in the Beacon Garage and retrieved our weapons before heading to the dorms. We made it to our respective rooms and said goodbye to each other. I opened my door and stepped into my room and saw Weiss standing in the middle of the room and she looked extremely pissed. We made eye-contact and I felt a chill down my spine like never before. I figured she would be pissed but I could feel a chill in my room and I didn't see my team anywhere. I held my hands up in fear and backed away slowly as Weiss moved forward.

" Weiss before you start, how about we do this calmly." I said in fear but I looked closely and saw that Weiss had subtle tears welling up. I dropped my hands and I felt more regret than fear. I walked back in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to Weiss and hugged her tightly and she returned my hug but broke down crying.

" Why ? " Weiss asked me while sobbing. I felt horrible for making her feel like this but I didn't want her to get involved.

" Weiss I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Ared and I have to deal with things from our past but I don't want you to get involved." I said to Weiss as I hugged her tighter, I could feel her tears soak through my shoulder but I didn't care. I just wanted her to smile and be happy.

" Just promise me you'll make this up to me." Weiss said as she sobbed. " Of course I promise. I'm sorry for making you worry but this is something I can't let you become a part of." I said to Weiss as I loosened my hug slightly. " Where's the rest of my team ? " I asked Weiss.

" Oh they didn't want to stick around because I was going to give you hell." Weiss said her voice returned to normal. We stopped hugging as she went to the bathroom and returned moments later in her nightgown which shocked me.

" Uh Weiss I-"

" Don't say anything. I'm sleeping here since your team won't be coming back more likely than not." Weiss said to me while putting away her normal clothes in a basket that me and my team used for laundry. I just sighed and shook my head at her as I went into the bathroom and changed into my sleeping clothes. I climbed into my bed and Weiss followed suit and snuggled up next to me.

" Grey, where did you go when you and Ared left ? " Weiss asked me as I turned off the lamp near my bed but I could still see perfectly fine. I just sighed and decided whether to tell her.

" Ared and I were dealing with The White Fang. That's all I'll say, for your sake. Please understand." Weiss was going to respond but we heard a familiar scream so Weiss and I shot up as she turned on the lamp and ran across the hall to her teams dorm. I instinctively called on my aura and kicked the door open.

I saw that Ruby was sweating and having a nightmare while Blake and Yang tried to soothe her. I let out a sigh of relief but only slightly. Weiss went to go help Ruby while I motioned for Yang to talk to me outside. Yang got up from Ruby's bed and walked out hesitantly to talk to me.

" Grey she's having a nightmare. " Yang said in a concerned voice full of worry for our sister. I looked back into the door before answering.

" Yeah, I know, but that isn't a normal nightmare. I know who can help though." I said to Yang as went back to comfort Ruby. She was muttering 'mommy' and breathing heavily. I sat down next to Ruby and put my hand on her forehead. She was warm so I moved her blankets back a little so she could cool of.

" Can one of you go get Ashley ? " I asked. Blake nodded and left the room but returned moments later with Ashley in tow. Ashley looked over at me and I motioned to Ruby. She nodded her head in response and kneeled over by Ruby. Ashley held out her hand as small green flames enveloped her fingers. She lowered hand to Ruby but Yang shot forward.

" WHAT ARE YOU-" I cut her by forming an aura blade and pointing it at her before I hushed her. Yang moved away from the blade but eyed me and Ashley carefully. I nodded at Ashley who put the green embers on Ruby's forehead, when they made contact Ruby started to breathe normally and fall back to sleep. Ashley carefully removed her hands and nodded at me. " Thanks Ashley, you guys can go back to the dorm I'll stay here."

" Alright, let me know if anything happens." Ashley said to me. I nodded at her but Yang wasn't following.

" WHAT DID YOU DO !? " Yang yelled at me and Ashley. Blake was trying to calm her down while Weiss was taking care to see that Ruby was ok.

" Yang calm down." Blake pleaded with Yang. " Calm down, why would we want to hurt Ruby ? " Ashley asked as she got up. Yang blinked in realization and sat down on a chair. " I-I-" Yang started but Ashley held her hand up.

" No no it's fine, I get it you didn't know what was going and you got worried. I get it but if you must know that was my semblance. I'm my teams medic, my aura allows me to heal nearly all kinds of wounds and trauma, whether it's physical-" Ashley stopped as she looked back at the sleeping Ruby, " or mental and emotional pain. How effective it varies on the person and the wound." Ashley finished earning her looks from all the others.

" She put Ruby's mind at ease. It'll last for tonight but I'll take her with me when she wakes up." I said as I tucked Ruby back in. Ashley put her hand on my shoulder before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. " Why and where ? " Yang asked me.

" To go see our mom."

* * *

I was on the dorm roof wearing my normal attire along with my weapons in their respective holsters. Dusk was sitting down and enjoying his free time for a while. I turned around as I heard footsteps approach. I saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss were standing patiently as Dusk rose up and stretched his wings. He crouched down so the others walked over and helped them all climb up before I got on last.

Dusk kicked off the ground and took the sky calmly so none of the others freaked out. He took of and flew for what seemed like forever in silence. We flew towards a northern and not before long we crossed into a snowy land. Dusk veered of a little before landing near a cliff and let us dismount.

Ruby grabbed my hand and we both held tightly as we walked forward with the others in tow but we stopped in front of our mothers grave. Etched onto the gravestone was our family symbol and the words " _Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter". _Ruby and I let go of hands as we stepped closer right in front of our mother's graves.

" Hey mom, guess what I finally met Grey. He always does the best he can to help me and I'm glad we could finally meet." Ruby said as she kneeled in front of mother's gravestone. I kneeled down to and did my best to hold back tears.

" We both made it to Beacon, and lead our own teams. Like I said, I'm keeping the promise I made all those years ago but I didn't need to promise. I understand what you meant back then mom, I finally understand. Just look, you're little roses are blooming and growing up." I said happily as tears slowly slid down the side of my face. I noticed that the same was happening with Ruby but then the wind blew making both of our cloaks blow in the wind. Ruby and I looked at each and smiled.

" Yeah, we're glad we finally got to meet. I even have a girlfriend now and I'm sure you'd like her." I said as the wind blew again so I looked back as Dusk and Yang nudged Weiss over to me and Ruby.

" Mom this is Weiss, my partner and Grey's girlfriend. She seems a bit mean at first but she's really nice and caring when you get to know her. Her and Grey seem real happy and she's a really cool team-mate and friend." Ruby said as Weiss kneeled down next to me and held my hand.

" Yeah she's difficult at times but she's worth it. She doesn't care that I'm a faunus either. You and her would have gotten along nicely." I said as more tears rolled down my face. I wiped my tears quickly before getting up with Ruby and Weiss. " Come on sis,

" I'll take care of them both." Weiss as we began to walk back to Dusk who let out a mournful shrill before he lowered himself to let all of us on his. He quickly took to the sky and we began our flight back to Beacon.

* * *

Summer watched her as her kids and their friends flew away from her grave and back on the back of a Nevermore. A sense of happiness and clarity filled her as they left.

" _I'm proud of you both and glad that you finally got to meet. I only wish I could be there with you both but I know you'll be fine. You both have each other, and old Qrow so that's a mother can ask for. I love you both."_ Summer thought to herself as her cloak enveloped her and dissipated in to a small flurry of white rose petals


	18. Merciful Hunter

I was sitting under a tree while going through the files I received from Junior yesterday. Ared and I planned to find a few of them and hope that one of them could lead us to Roman and Adam. I was busy reading until I heard rustling in the tree above me. I closed my scroll and looked up to only to she a pair of green eyes looking at me. They eyes belonged to a little girl who was hanging upside own on a branch above me. She had short black hair and I saw a pair of black wings signaling she was a Faunus like me but she looked no more than six at most. She hung there and stared at me before jumping down and landing in front of me.

" Hi there mister, whatcha' doing ?" She asked me curiously. I was more confused as to why a six year old child was at Beacon to begin with. " I don't think you should talk to strangers." I told as she looked at curiously. I got up and she began to fly next to me. I began walking and she kept on following me until I heard a familiar voice. " HEY FREAK ! " someone yelled from behind me.

I turned around and saw Cardin and his team walking towards me. " Well well, looks like you're all alone. Oh who's the kid ? " Cardin said while cracking his knuckles at me. The little girl stopped flying and hid behind my leg. I raised the back of my trench-coat slightly so the little girl could hide under it and she did while I held my arm around her protectively. " You come up to me every other week like it'll make a difference. Leave and I won't break you and you're team." I said as Cardin stepped forward to me so I took a step back slightly. I wasn't afraid of Cardin but I was worried the little girl would get hurt. " Oh look at this, Sparky is actually scared. Look's like you and the little freak can't do a thing." Cardin said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Wrong kid bitch." Someone said, causing Cardin to turn around and receive a punch straight to the face that knocked him unconscious. I looked and saw who the fist belonged to. The student was about 6'9" wears blue and gold armor with brown hair in a flat top cut parted by a large scar. " Leave or your next." He said as the rest of Team CRDL who picked up Cardin and left. The little girl looked from behind from my cloak and ran over to the student and jumped into his arms. " DADDY ! " she yelled as she hugged him and climbed onto his shoulders. " Hey Sky, I was worried about you." He said before looking at me.

" Sorry to startle you. Names Titus, and this is Sky Jumper." Titus said as he held out his hand. I looked at him before shaking it and introducing myself. " Grey Rose." I said to him. " Oh you're Grey Rose. For a first year, you got quite a bit of fame for that whole Leviathan head stunt. Anyway thanks for keeping my little girl safe. I owe you one. " He said gratefully. " Yeah thanks mister." Sky Jumper said gratefully from her spot on Titus` shoulders.

" It's no trouble at all. I gotta get going but thanks." I said as I whistled for Dusk who landed next to me. I climbed onto his back and waved bye to Titus and Sky Jumped as me and Dusk headed into Forever Fall for some training.

* * *

Dusk landed in an open field so I got off while he flew away towards Beacon. I looked around and saw several pair of red eyes emerging from the forest. They belonged to a pack of Ursa Majors that growled at me as they advanced towards me. I counted only three of them so I grabbed Nirvana as they charged at me. The first charged and tried to swipe at me so I rolled out the way quickly decapitated it as the second one charged. I ran towards it rolled past it as I cut it's hind legs causing it to fall to the ground. I drove Nirvana through it's neck as I turned to the last Ursa. It got on it's hind-legs but it collapsed onto the ground dead as a sword stuck out of it's back. The ursa fell down to reveal that it was a double bladed sword that belonged to Ying from Ared's team as he grabbed it from the dead Ursa and deactivated it.

" Ying ? Why are you here ? " I asked him as I sheathed Nirvana. " Grey ? I'm with my team to clear out some Grimm but it looks like you finished our mission for us. Why are you here ? " He said as he pointed to the two dead Ursa majors behind me. " Oh I just came to train in peace. Where's the rest of your team ? "

Ying sighed as I heard leaves rustle behind him as Ared, Miria and Marcus emerged. " They're here." Ying said dejectedly as he sheathed his weapon on his belt. The rest of Team AYMM noticed me and greeted me. " Well since you're here, need a lift back to Beacon ? " I asked them. " Sure beats walking." Marcus said as he opened his flask and took a drink. I whistled for Dusk who came and landed behind me.

I climbed onto his back and motioned for the others to do the same. Ared just shrugged and climbed on, Miria was hesitant but followed Ared's lead, Marcus took another swig from his flask before climbing on but then there was Ying. He looked at in utter disbelief, which confused me seeing as how he was there when I introduced everyone to Dusk.

" Ying climb on already, he's not gonna hurt you." I called out to him. Ying cautiously walked forward before climbing onto Dusk. When everyone was on, Dusk took off and flew steadily towards Beacon. After a steady flight, Dusk landed on the dorm roof where Ying wasted no time getting off. Ared and everyone else casually hopped down including me. Ared for everyone else to leave so me and him could talk.

" So we have names and information that could lead us to Adam and Roman. We just need to find them." I said to Ared who nodded in response. " So then what ? " Someone asked. I looked and saw that Blake emerged from the stairwell to the dorm. Ared and I looked at each quickly before looking back at Blake.

" Once you find them, then what ? " Blake asked mournfully while staring us down. " Why Adam ? He was like family to all of us." Ared and I could only look at each other in disbelief at Blake.

" Family doesn't try to kill you without a second thought. Roman hurt Ruby and Adam tried to kill us both, they earned what happens to them." I said to Blake who shook her head angrily. " NO ADAM WOULDN'T ! HE WOULD NEVER HURT ONE OF HIS OWN ! " She said angrily, refusing to believe the truth.

" You honestly believe that." Ared said as he lifted up his shirt to show his scar. " Adam doesn't care about any of us. He stabbed me in the back and left me to die ! " Ared said angrily as he put his shirt back down. " Who do you think put me in the hospital last time ? Adam may have cared about you but he turned his back on us. This is something that we need to do. Adam, Roman, The White Fang, that new leader are all criminals. I'd rather not face them but if you know what we know then you'd think differently." I said to Blake as me and Ared walked towards her. " I'm sorry Blake, but Grimm aren't the only monsters." I said as me and Ared left for the garage. We talked and decided who our first target would be.

When we got to the garage we decided to take Ared's car so I put Nirvana in the trunk along with his sword and guns before we drove off into Vale.

* * *

While Ared drove, we received a forwarded message from Melanie and Miltia that Roman Torchwick would be meeting with Junior in a few minutes so if we were ready, now would be our chance. I looked at Ared and we both nodded as Ared made a U-turn and sped down to Junior's club to confront Torchwick and hopefully Adam.

Ared pulled up in front of The Three Bears club and we both stepped out. He opened the trunk of his car and grabbed his sword and I grabbed mine. We looked at each other and nodded. We walked to the front door but were stopped by the bouncer.

" We're closed." He said while holding his arm up to block us from entering. I quickly made my spectral aura arms and punched him through the door as me and Ared stepped in. We walked in over the unconscious bouncer's body and saw what we were hoping for. Junior, Roman, the woman in the red dress, and Adam were at a table while Melanie and Miltia were behind the bar. They both winked at me and Ared before acting shocked and surprised to see us. Roman and the others turned to see us and I noticed Adam put his hand on his sword.

Ared and I walked onto the dance-floor as Adam got up and walked onto the dance-floor as well. I activated Eclipse Rose as Ared unsheathed his sword and we stared down Adam. " You two never know when to quit. Looks like I have to clean up the trash. " Adam said as glared at us through his mask. " So smug, but for how long ? " I said as me and Ared charged at Adam.

I spun my scythe and tried to strike Adam but he parried only to leave himself open to Ared, who went for a slash to his neck. Adam quickly parried and kicked Ared away. I charged in and swung quickly and fluently at Adam. He parried but began to lose ground as Ared came back and joined the fray. I broke off and formed a lightning bolt to throw at Adam. Ared saw me and broke his fight with Adam. I threw the bolt but Adam who unsheathed his sword to absorb it before sheathing his sword again. His decals and mask began to glow red as he let out his same dark laugh.

" You never learn ! " Adam said as he quickly slashed at us but I planned on this. I aimed Eclipse Rose at him as the shockwave was absorbed into the blade, causing the runes along the blade to glow. I quickly spun and slashed at him, sending the shockwave back at him. He tried to block but he was to weal and took the hit straight to the chest, sending him flying into the wall above the bar where Melanie and Miltia were watching from. I sheathed Eclipse Rose as Ared, walked over next to me.

" Well that was anti-climatic but at least you got him." Ared said as he sheathed his sword on his side. " He'll live but first we have others to deal with." I said as I grabbed Death and Despair and aimed them at Roman and the others. " Jeez, kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said as he got up with the woman in the red dress. I noticed Melanie and Miltia helping up a very wounded and injured Adam, and help him over to Roman and the woman who slowly clapped at me.

" Well you defiantly aren't all rumors. Grey Rose, an extremely talented hunter in training, and an accomplished assassin. I must say, you surprised me during our first little skirmish but you more than live up to your rumors. Then the young Ared Wolf, such a talented young swordsman. You both could be such valuable allies." She said as she walked towards me and Ared.

" Mind tell us your name since you know ours." I said as I aimed my guns at her as Ared readied his sword. " Cinder. Cinder Fall." She said as she formed a fireball in hand before it vanished. Ared and I looked at each and nodded. " Sorry Cinder, but we're gonna have to decline your little offer." Ared said as he pointed his sword at Cinder.

" Such a shame, you both could have been so useful." She said before creating a fireball and shooting at me and Ared. We rolled out the way and I began firing my guns at but she used her aura and created a small force-field to block them. Ared charged but rolled away as Cinder began conjuring fire trails to put distance between her and Ared. " I'm not done yet." Adam said as he made his made his way towards us. Cinder just shook her head and made her way back towards Roman who was watching with interest. I aimed my guns at Adam and started firing. He blocked my shots but took one to the shoulder, I took this chance and shot him in the leg, bringing him to his knee. Cinder and Roman shook their heads and ran to the back exit of the club. Ared and I opened fire at them but Cinder put all walls of flames to cover their escape but I did manage to graze Roman's leg as they left. When they were out of sight I turned to Ared, " Well they're gone for now but we do have Adam." I said as I holstered my guns.

We both looked over to the wounded and kneeling Adam, who wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. We walked over to him but held his sword up at us weakly. I walked closer and kicked his sword from him while Ared kicked the sheath away from him as well. I looked around and saw that Junior was on the floor unconscious while Melanie gave me a quick wink. I just nodded at her and turned my attention back to Adam.

" Well, looks like we finally got you Adam. Remember what you taught us ? " I asked as I unsheathed Nirvana. " Better to die on your feet than to live a lesser being." Ared finished for me as he unsheathed his sword. " Looks like you still have Ragnorok, huh." Adam said as he looked at Ared. " Yeah I do." Ared responded. We held our swords up to him and it was silent for a few moments. We were finally able to beat Adam and take our revenge but was shaking and hesitating. I couldn't just end him like I planned. I sighed in frustration and sheathed my sword in anger. " Why of all times do Blake's words have to start taking effect now ?! "

" What did Blake say ? " Adam asked quickly. " It was that you were like family to us. Despite her being naïve about how you wouldn't hurt us... she was right. You may be a complete asshole but you were like family to at least me and Blake." Ared said as he looked over to me. " You were only my mentor but you did look out for me, albeit in a very shitty way." I said to Adam who smirked.

" I'd really rather kill you but Blake is a dear friend so this will have to do but next time, you won't be so lucky." I said to Adam as I walked over to him and formed a larger pair of spectral aura arms around me. I used them to grab Adam and slam him into the ground before picking him up again. " I think death would have been nicer." Ared said sarcastically before I slammed Adam into the ground again, knocking him unconscious. I dropped him and dissipated my aura arms before turning to Ared.

" He'll live. Melanie, Miltia come on we're going ! " I called out to them as they began to walk over to us. " We owe you both so come on, first thing is you're not working here anymore." I said to them. Melanie hugged me gratefully while Miltia hugged Ared. We all walked outside back to Ared's car and let the twins in the back before me and Ared got in the car as well.

" So where are we going ? " Melanie asked from the back seat.

" You'll see."

* * *

Ared pulled into the Beacon garage and we let the twins out of the car and led them to the Beacon courtyard. The twins had looks of utter shock at Beacon's entirety. " Wow it's amazing but why are we here ? " Melanie asked as she looked around to see other students going about there business. I felt a someone tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Professor Ozpin standing behind us.

" Oh Professor Ozpin, just who I needed to see." I said, causing the others to turn around to see him. " Oh and why is that ? " Ozpin asked curiously. I looked back the others before looking back at Ozpin. " Well these two girls are friends of Ared and I. Long story short, I was hoping you wouldn't mind hiring new help. " I said to Ozpin who was listening keenly.

" I'm sure we can make arrangements for the both of you." Ozpin said to the twins who beamed with happiness as they followed Ozpin into Beacon, leaving Ared and me by ourselves until Blake emerged from behind a tree. She looked at us mournfully, " Did you-" I held my hand up to stop her. " No, we didn't kill him this time. Next time, will be a different story." I said to Blake who's eyes went up in shock. " You spared him ? " Blake said in surprise, her eyes were full of relief and happiness. She quickly wiped her eyes and regained her normal composure. " Well since you're here already, I should be the one to warn you that Miria and Weiss aren't happy about you both vanishing constantly. So you two better start thinking of ways to apologize, just saying. Which reminds me, Yahto and I are going on a date in a few minutes." Blake ended with a smirk designed to annoy Ared and I as she walked until we both realized something. Weiss and Miria hated when we vanished without a word.

" We can't catch a break." Ared said with a sigh as I put a hand on his shoulder. " No, but we aren't like most people. Here take this and go somewhere with Miria." I said as I handed him some Lien. He nodded at me before taking it as we made our way to the dorms.

* * *

Ared and I were walking through the dorm hallways until we stopped in our tracks at what we saw. Weiss and Miria were standing in front of Team CRDL, with Cardin trying his best to flirt with them. Ared and I hid behind the corner and listened in, thanks to our wolf hearing.

" Come on ladies, don't you prefer real men rather than mutts." We heard what defiantly sounded like Cardin say. Ared reached for his sword but I motioned for him to wait. " For the last time creep, we aren't interested so again get lost ! " I heard Miria say as I peeked around the corner. " Grey already broke your bones before for picking on a faunus so I hate to imagine what him and Ared would do if they learned you four were bothering us." Weiss said as impatiently. Ared and I silently high-fived at what was happening before stepping around the corner.

Weiss and Miria saw us but acted like they didn't, thankfully this gave us the chance to sneak up on Cardin and his team. " What could those mutts possibly do ? " Cardin said in a cocky tone. I just shook my head before kicking him in the back of his knee and kicking him across his head. Ared quickly punched the shocked Russel across the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. I quickly formed spectral aura arms and grabbed Dove and Sky with them and slammed them against the walls.

" Just to answer Cardin's question, this is what 'mutts' are capable of. I really don't care if you come at me but NEVER, come near Weiss or Miria again." I said to both Dove and Sky, who nodded in fear. " Ared anything you'd like to add ? " I asked Ared, who unsheathed his sword and aimed it Dove and Sky.

" Just remember, next time weapons are getting used." Ared said as he sheathed his sword on his side. I tossed Doe and Sky aside and watched as they quickly gathered their teammates and retreated from view. Ared and I turned our attention back to Weiss and Miria who looked grateful but still angry all the same.

" We know that you're probably upset but we want to make it up to you both." I said to Weiss and Miria who were listening keenly. " You know of all the times you two go missing and appear out of nowhere, at least you're around when it counts." Weiss said as her and Miria hugged Ared and me respectively.

" So how did you plan on making this up to us ? " Miria asked Ared. " Well I know there was a certain movie someone has been-" Ared didn't get to finish Miria grabbed his hand and sped down the hallway. " NO TIME TO WASTE ! NEXT SHOWING IS IN AN HOUR ! "

That left just me and Weiss who was looking at me curiously. " Your turn." She said curiously. " Ared went to the movies with Miria, Blake and Yahto went somewhere and that just leaves us. I know exactly what we can do."

* * *

Weiss and I were casually sitting under the shade of the trees in Forever Falls while Dusk was resting with us giving us extra shade in the process.

" Only you would find resting in a forest with a pet Nevermore a suitable apology to your girlfriend." Weiss said to me, earning her a look from Dusk. " He doesn't like being called a pet and besides, it's a nice day. It's just here so I can do this." I said to Weiss as I quickly pulled her hairpin from her hair, causing her hair to fall to it's full length.

" YOU DUNCE GIVE THAT BACK ! " Weiss said angrily as she reached for her hairpin but I held it out her reach causing her to over extend and fall onto me, making me land on my back. " You're such a dunce." Weiss said to as I held her hairpin in front of her.

" Yeah yeah I know." I said as I held my hand up in mock surrender as Weiss took back her hair pin and put it in the pouch on her side. Dusk let out a subtle screech, his way of speaking that only I could understand. He told me to just kiss the girl, earning him a glare from me but I ended up smirking as well. " You're right Dusk." I said to him. " What did he say ? " Weiss as asked me.

I smirked at her before pulling her in for a kiss that seemed to last forever. When we broke off to breathe she looked at me and smiled. " You're such a dunce." She said before kissing me again. Dusk moved away from us, leaving us to each other in peace and bliss. We broke off again, panting to and stared into each others eyes. " Why can't you always be around ? Time's like these mean the world to me but you're hardly ever here." Weiss said to me as she laid her head on my chest. I was silent for a moment while I thought of a way of responding. " Time's like this mean the world to me too. I wish I could be with you more often but things happen that I have to deal with." I said to Weiss as I wrapped my arms around her and got up. I suddenly felt a very dark presence so I instinctively got up and carried Weiss over to Dusk and put her on Dusk, who also looked like he felt the same presence nearby.

" Weiss, I need you to go back to Beacon right now." I said urgently. She looked at me nervously but reluctantly agreed as Dusk flew off back towards Beacon. I turned around and unsheathed Nirvana. The same figure from my dreams stepped out clad in dark armor, brandishing a large great-sword his hand. I fell into my stance and stared him down.

" I'm impressed, you felt my presence. Though I wonder if it was because you bonded a Nevermore to your will or because you truly are advancing." He said in a demonic voice as he planted his sword into the ground. Something about what he was, if he was even human sent a chill down my body. I squeezed Nirvana tightly and held firm. " Who, or what are you ? " I demanded to know.

" Well in a sense I can be you're brother." He said, catching me off-guard. I grabbed Death and aimed it at him. " I don't have a brother, only a sister, Uncle and deceased mother. Give me a reason to end you right now." I said angrily.

" I simply came to deliver a message, not fight you, that comes later. Sooner I would hope. We have waited millennia for such as you to been born and finally here you are. You shall and fall our kingdom shall return to it's former glory while all you love and care for will be burned to ashes and swallowed into nothing." He said as he turned into a dark mist and dissipated, leaving me alone in Forever Falls.

I sheathed my weapons and thought over what just happened. Only a few words came to my mind.

_What the fuck !?_

* * *

**I wonder what could happen next :) Well guys, thanks for everything but we are nearing the end of this season of Gray Snow, but don't worry it's not quite here. I have about 5 more chapters to write, give or take a few things.**

**Also remember when I said the next part of Gray Snow would be Darksiders x Rwby crossover. Well it's happening, like I said it would so it would do you guys good to look up The Four Horsemen in the Darksiders lore just to familiarize yourselves with them. Don't worry we have a ways to go before this part of the story ends but thanks for all you're support guys. Remember to fav, follow and leave a comment and feel free to PM about questions you may have.**


	19. Black Rose

After my little meeting with whatever the person in black armor was, I sheathed my weapons and contemplated what I had just heard. I didn't know what to think, or even what to do.

_Ok calm down and think. I need answers, so who knows about could be going on... Ozpin or Qrow might know something.. hopefully._ I thought to myself as I walked the familiar path of Forever Falls back to Beacon. It took me a while but I emerged from Forever Falls and walked into Beacon.

I quickly made my way to Ozpin's office and walked in urgently. Ozpin was sitting at his desk, watching a video on scroll until I walked in. He sighed and closed his scroll before motioning for me to sit down. So I did and got right to the matter at hand. I opened my mouth to speak but Ozpin held his hand up to stop me.

" I saw what transpired, so there's no need to explain. I'm sure you want to know what is happening and I'll do my best to explain. First, Grey do you know what confronted you in the forest ? " I shook my head, so Ozpin continued. " All living things with a soul have an aura but some are born different than others. You are one such example.

" Different how ? " I asked nervously. Ozpin took of his glasses and sighed. " While you have an aura like everyone else, you're aura is not in it's full force. Meaning that it is being repressed, and that would be because Qrow, Summer and I had your aura limited and restrained. The creature you met was a Champion of Grimm, a human who was corrupted by the darkness of the Grimm and thus became in a sense a Grimm with an aura, one that is very powerful. " I listened nervously but keenly as Ozpin spoke.

" What does that have to do with me ? I mean that Champion said that he was my brother in a sense ! What does that even mean !? "

" It was meant to be as a challenge. He wants to fight you and make you succumb to the darkness as well, or kill you instead." Ozpin said to me. That eased my nerves a little knowing we weren't actually related but that didn't stop other questions from coming to my mind.

" What do you mean my aura is limited and restricted ? What did you all do to me ? " I quickly asked Ozpin who just sighed quickly.

" We asked a certain person to put a seal on you to stifle your true power. It was needed at the time because your body couldn't withstand how much power you were gaining so quickly at such a young age. So we did what was needed at that moment."

" So why didn't you undo it !? " I yelled angrily.

" Mainly because I didn't place it and because it's there for your own good as well as others around you."

" So your saying I'm a risk to others..." I said solemnly as I slumped in my chair. " No I didn't mean it in that way." Ozpin quickly said. I heard him mutter about another mistake before continuing.

" I can't do anything with the seal unfortunately. It's beyond my skill to remove but you have to understand that both Summer, and... Well she thought this would be best for you." Ozpin said trying to comfort for me but I noticed that he stopped himself.

" Wait, my mother and who else ? What are you not telling me ? " Ozpin's eyes went wide in shock before he reeled himself back and sighed regretfully.

" Your mother, Qrow and I thought it would be best for you. Your... your father thought differently."

" My father ? I don't have a father. As far as I'm concerned, he walked out on Ruby and I. Speaking of which, is Ruby like me ? " Ozpin sighed before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes in obvious concentration.

" Ruby, is like your mother so she's not like you. Your father, is a special type of person. That's all I can really say for now. You should head back to your Ms. Schnee, I'm sure she's waiting for you." I eyed Ozpin as he spoke to me. I got up and made my to the door but stopped and looked at him.

" We aren't finished yet." I said dryly to him. He only sighed and shook his head while smirking. " I'm sure we aren't." I left his office and headed to Team RWBY dorm.

* * *

I made my way to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked twice. Blake in standard fashion opened the door and welcomed me inside. Yang was her top bunk, while Ruby was at their desk working on Crescent Rose. I put my finger up to my lips so they didn't say anything when they saw me. Yang motioned to Weiss who was staring aimlessly out the window. I silently walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She only sighed but didn't look back.

" Yang, I told I don't want a hug. I just don't know why he always does this. He just sent me away without a reason." She said solemnly as she sighed and looked out the window. I looked over at Yang who just motioned her at Weiss. " It's because I wanted to keep you safe from what could have happened." I said to her, she causing Weiss to tense up in shock and turn around in my arms. We could only stare each other in the eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

" I'd explain myself if I could so this is gonna have to do hopefully." I said to Weiss, who I could tell was weighing my response mentally. She just sighed and shook her head before hugging me tightly, a gesture I happily returned. " You owe me an explanation, remember that."

" I know, but for this all I can do." I said as I looked out the window, seeing that the sun was going down. " Well it's almost night so I better get going but first-" I said as Weiss looked up. I took the chance and leaned in to kiss her. When we broke off I looked at Yang who was silently recording us like always.

" Why are you always recording us ? " I asked Yang who gave me answer I didn't trust. " Oh you'll find out."

" Well that's freaking cryptic." I said to Yang as I walked towards the door and glared at her before I left. " I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight." I said as I walked out as they all wished me a goodnight.

* * *

_Next Day_

I was leaning against the wall while Team RWBY were laughing among themselves in the locker-room while gathering there gear. At that moment Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch walked past me and stopped in front of me. They hadn't seen me so they began talking as Professor Goodwitch looked at Ruby and her team still laughing among themselves.

" They're supposed to be the defenders of world." Professor Goodwitch said as they typed onto her scroll

" And they will be but they're still children so let them play the part. It's not a role they'll have forever." Professor Ozpin while taking a sip from his coffee. They hadn't noticed me so I decided to reveal myself.

" Some of us never got to be children. Some of us didn't grow up easy, Professor. Yet some are willing to throw away their lives for the sake of others, funny how that works out. " I said from behind them. Professor Goodwitch turned around quickly as she heard me. Professor Ozpin turned around casually as he took a sip from his coffee. Professor Goodwitch quickly cleared her throat, " Grey, please head to cliffs for training."

" Yes Ma'am." I said as I left the locker room and headed to the cliffs like instructed. I could tell what I said had an effect on Professor Goodwitch but Ozpin didn't seem affected.

* * *

" This will be a 4 against 4 match. There two ways to win. The first is all your opponents aura falls into the red or you capture the other teams flag while keeping your own safe." Professor Goodwitch said as she looked at my team and team RWBY. We were taking part in a training exercise designed to make team-mates work better alongside each other. I looked back at my team who all looked determined as ever.

" Hey Yahto and Grey, you two ok with hitting your girlfriends." Yang teased from across from us. I saw Yahto twitch out of annoyance while Blake quickly hit Yang in her side. I just shook my head at her as me and my team stepped on our pressure plates.

" Now you're plates have been rigged so that each team will land in there respective areas and it is up to you how you want to proceed. Your bullets have been replaced with paint rounds while your bladed weapons have a rubber guard .Ready and begin ! " She called out as the plates activated, sending my team and Team RWBY into the Emerald Forest.

As I fell I called on my aura and braced myself for impact. I crashed through several tree branches before I crashed into the ground. I looked and saw Yahto calmly float down next to me, thanks to his sword's ability. Rouge, being a cat faunus was nimble and grabbed onto a branch and before twirling through the air and landing along with Yahto and I. We all looked up and waited on Ashley.

Ashley dug her gauntlets into a tree trunk and slid down. Her gauntlets were more than gauntlets, since they as had a set of climbing claws attached to them. We all looked behind and saw our flag, a flag that had our team acronym and our respective sigils. My rose, Rouge's cat face, Ashley's green ember, and Yahto's water droplet. The flag was in the middle of a small pond, an advantage worked in our favor.

" So what's the plan Grey ? " Ashley asked as she brushed off some leaves from her pants.

" Well lets see. We can win either by beating all of Team RWBY or by taking their flag and bringing it back. We're the more experienced fighters so I think they'll try to steal instead of a direct fight. So we'll play this one safe. Ashley you'll be on guard since you're not stealthy like Rouge, Yahto or I. No offense."

" None taken." She said casually as she shrugged. " Good, Yahto, you'll be with Ashley since the flag is surrounded by water." I said as I looked around.

" Want me to cover it ? " He asked me. " Yes. Lastly Rouge and I will be camped out in the trees. Rouge and I will act based on what Dusk tells me." I said to the others before sending a mental command to Dusk. I saw him fly over the Emerald Forest several times before a he began cawing.

" Did you just-"

" Have Dusk scout out for us ? Yes I did. He said that he saw the others but not Yang and Blake. Meaning she might be coming for the flag or she was hiding away. Either way, we need to get ready." I said to the others who nodded in agreement. Ashley and Yahto sat around the pond with the flag while Rouge and I went into the trees to hide. Yahto used his semblance to form a bubble of water to encase the flag with the water from the pond.

It didn't take long before we saw Yang emerge from the foliage and arm her gauntlets. " Just like her. She acting like a distraction while Blake is probably somewhere else." Rouge whispered to me. I kept watching as Ashley and Yang began to duel it out. " Rouge, when I shoot her tie her down." I said to Rouge as I grabbed my pistols and aimed them at Yang. Ashley got knocked away so that was my chance. I shot at Yang repeatedly as the rounds made contact with the back of her, staggering her. Rouge used her semblance and summoned shadows that wrapped around Yang's legs and began to swing her around before tying her to a tree.

I looked at Rouge who gave a devious smirk at me. " Got her now next is-" I stopped as I felt a blade against the back of my neck. I let out a sigh already knowing who it was. " Blake." Rouge was about to reach into her sleeves but Blake used Gambol Shroud's sheath and held it up to Rouge's neck . " Going according to Grey ? " Rouge asked sarcastically. I just sighed at her. " Not exactly but close enough." I said quickly gathered aura and sent it outwards. Blake narrowly dodged as she fell from the tree and landed on her feet. " I got this." Rouge said smugly as she pulled her kusarigama ( chain scythes) from inside her sleeves and jumped down to face Blake.

I jumped down with Rouge as she threw her chain scythes at Blake who rolled out the way. " I'll go get their flag." I called out to Rouge who waved me off before continuing my trek through the forest.

After a few minutes of searching, I came across an open area in the forest directly south of my teams flag, the same direction Yang came from. I spotted a small hill where I saw Team RWBY's flag. I looked around me, seeing only trees around me. Ruby could have been in the trees watching me and waiting but that was a risk I was going to have to take. I carefully walked up the hill to the flag and stopped right in front of it. I reached out to grab it but a glyph appeared that blocked my hand. I walked around and noticed that entire flag was surrounded by shield glyphs. I had expected something along those lines to happen so I called on my aura and punched the glyph repeatedly until it shattered.

When it did I grabbed the flag and looked around still confused about why I hadn't been attacked yet but I grabbed the flag and made my back my team and I was confused by what I saw.

Our flag was encased in ice while Yahto was dueling against Weiss while Ashley was working on healing a dizzy Rouge. Yang was still tied to the tree with Blake , courtesy of Rouge but I still didn't see Ruby anywhere. I held Team RWBY's flag up, gaining Yahto's attention.

" YOU HAVE TO UNTHAW OUR FLAG TO ! " He yelled while fighting Weiss. I ran over to my teams flag and planted Team RWBY'S flag on the ground in front me. The whole pond with my flag was covered in ice, including the flag. I grabbed Nirvana channeled my aura through the blade causing the runes along the blade to glow with a green hue. I took aim and sliced away at the ice until only the flag remained. I grabbed both flags and held them up in victory. Yahto and Weiss ceased they're duel and looked at me.

" Nice one Grey." Yahto said to me as he walked over to me. " Thanks but where's Ruby ? I was expecting to get sniped and shot at but nothing. " I said to the others as they walked over to me. " Something's not right, Ruby was supposed to watch the flag." Yang said, concern etched in her voice and with good reason. Our sister just vanished.

" I believe that I can answer that. I believe this belongs to you." I heard a dark voice say. We all turned around to see the same figure in black armor carrying an unconscious Ruby by the back of her neck. I grabbed Nirvana as lightning began to trail around me and my blade. The figure gave a dark laugh as threw Ruby at us. Yang instinctively caught Ruby as fire burned at her hair. Yang cautiously put down Ruby before her eyes became blood eye and eyed the figure that threw Ruby.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Yang yelled as she charged at him. He calmly pulled his great-sword from his back and planted it in the ground in front of him. Yang landed a single punch to his armored mask that would have been the end of anyone else expect he calmly cracked his neck into place before grabbing Yang and smashing her into the ground then throwing her back over to us.

" Be silent, my business is with the boy. Oh I should mention that that girl in the red-cape has been touched by the darkness. In your words, she has been touched by the aura of the Grimm. So if you don't join, your poor sister will."

" WHAT DID YOU !? " I shouted at him while looking back at Ruby who Ashley was helping recover via her flames. " Simple really. Her aura is becoming corrupted and soon she'll be one of us.. Unless of course you want to do something about it." He said sarcastically. I ran over next to Ruby and out her head on my lap.

" What kind of person preys on a persons loved ones !? Weiss yelled angrily. The figure in black turned to her and pointed at himself. " Oh who could have done such a thing ? So boy, what will you do I wonder." He sarcastically as he pickup his sword and held it over his shoulder. I glared at him before I looked down at Ruby, she was starting to breathe slowly so I took a deep breath and made up my mind.

" Fine, I'll play your game. Face me but let the others go." I said to him. He held out his palm as dark mist exited Ruby and collected in his palm. Seeing that Ruby was safe I laid her head down gently before turning back to the Champion. " Well your sister is safe but now you must accept the darkness." He said smugly before the mist began to envelop me. The pain was excruciating, and it brought me to my knees. I could feel, and hear the temptation of the darkness whispering promises and truths into my ears but I knew they weren't real yet I felt like the more I resisted the more I gave in. I was on the verge of giving when everything went white.

* * *

The pain that I was feeling stopped. It stopped and that's what shocked me as I got to my feet. I looked up but didn't see anyone in front of me. I felt like weak and about to fall backwards but something was holding me up. I turned around but I didn't see anyone else. Just a vast a whole area of whiteness.

_Am I dead ?_ I thought to myself as I looked around and I noticed a white cloak right behind me. I took a nervous step-back as the white cloaked figure pulled back their hood. The person looked exactly like-

" M-M-MOM !? HOW ARE YOU HERE ? AM I DEAD !? " She just shook her head and patted me on mines. " Well that's not exactly how I imagined our first reunion in over a decade but good enough. Don't worry you're not dead, you're lucky that seal is still working."

" Mom how are you even here ? " I asked her. " You already know about the seal on you. In short, my aura is part of the seal meaning a part of me was always with you."

" Why ? Why did you even put that seal on me ? "

" Because your aura was developing to fast for your body to keep up. If it went on you could have die but that's not what we need to talk about. You accepted dark aura into your body to save your sister that fate. I think it's time I made this right." She said as she held out her hand. A golden pentagram glyph appeared in her hand. It began spinning as quickly before it shattered.

I felt a burning sensation on my chest, so I lifted up my shirt that the same pentagram had appeared over my heart before fading away. " What was that ? "

" That was me undoing my part of the seal. I wish this reunion could last longer and include your sister but you have work to do." She said as she kissed my forehead. " Wait, mom I still have questions ! "

" I know but I think your friends need you. Don't worry, I'm always with you. Now go." She said as she tapped my forehead. I felt a sudden weakness and passed out.

* * *

I weakly opened my eyes to see the other standing in front of me, forming a blockade from me and the Champion, who was wielding his sword. I felt a sudden rush of power surge through me. I got to my feet, and walked past the others causing them to look at me in shock.

" Oh I've been waiting. While you were passed out I was patiently waiting for you to come to." He said to me as a dark aura enveloped my left arm. The others backed away from me in shock. I aimed my hand at him and he stared me down. " Ah it seems that-" I sent a massive black spectral arm at him and began smashing him into the ground . My right arm began to be enveloped in a pure jade green aura.

" I don't even know where to begin. First you kidnap my sister, try to corrupt, hurt Yang, and look where that gets you. You may be a Champion of Grimm but you've made the worst mistake possible. Hurting people that I love, especially my sister." I said as darkly as I threw The Champion of Grimm got against a tree.

" I'm surprised that you wield the darkness as a weapon and yet not fall to the darkness as well. This wasn't part of the plan, and I was given an order so you'll live today. Be warned you, this is only the beginning." He said as he aimed his sword at me before turning into a black mist and fading away. I took a breath of relief as I reeled back in my aura and the dark aura. I turned around to look at the others who were staring at me in shock. " My team wins." I said weakly before everything went black.

* * *

Everything was dark and cold. I felt like I was falling, falling slowly but surely and I couldn't do anything about it. I began to hear a voice, a beautiful and calming voice but it was etched with sadness and despair.

_Grey, please come back to us, we miss you, I miss you. Don't leave_ us. I wanted to respond but my voice wouldn't appear. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to but I wanted to follow it yet I didn't know how.

**" Good to see you, Grey."**

* * *

**Cliffed son ! XD Sorry guys had to be done. **

**Short signing off. If you enjoyed, fav, follow, and be sure to leave a comment. I wanna know what you guys think of the story so far.**

**Til next readers :)**

**P.S: Sorry this chapter was shorter than the rest. I had some other things to deal with. School related, shoot me now**


	20. Light In The Darkness

" Weiss come on. You know he'd hate to see you like this." Ren said softly as he put a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

It had been a week since the incident with the Champion of Grimm where Grey accepted dark aura into his body to save Ruby from it. After that happened Weiss rarely left his side after Dusk had returned for all of them. Grey was taken to the infirmary of Beacon and was under examination. He had fallen into a coma like state and hadn't woken up yet. Ruby and Weiss were utterly devastated by the news. Weiss was facing the risk of losing one of the most important people in her life while Ruby was blaming herself for Grey's state.

Weiss didn't want to leave his side if he woke up or if he didn't she wanted to be there to say goodbye. Ren and the others were doing all they could to console Ruby and Weiss with varying degrees of success.

" Weiss we have to go. There's nothing we can do for him now. Everyone misses him, including me. He's a dear friend and more to us. But he wouldn't want us like this." Ren said softly to Weiss who looked at him sadly before turning back to Grey. " Be honest, do you think he'll be the same if he wakes up ?" Weiss asked Ren who stood silently as the door opened.

" Every human being is the author of his own health or disease." Ying said as he opened the door to show himself and the rest of Team AYMM. " What does that-"

" It means everyone picks how they live. He's not the kind of person to let the Grimm stop him from getting better. I won't lie and say that I know him better than anybody because I don't. I do know that he's stronger when someone he cares for is at risk. Anyone can see how much he cares for you and Ruby and anyone one of his friends. Have a little faith." Ying said as Ared put a hand on Weiss' other shoulder while Miria left a small bouquet of purple violet flower on the table next to Grey's hospital bed.

" Weiss, he'll be fine. I'm sure off it. As much as I wish we could something, this is something he has to do alone." Ared said, to Weiss as she slowly let go of Grey's hand that she was holding and got up. " Grey, please come back to us, we miss you, I miss you. Don't leave us." Weiss said as she wiped her tears from her face and left with the others.

While Team AYMM and Ren were helping Weiss cope, Teams RWBY and GREY were trying to help Ruby, who was emotionally devastated. She was convinced that what had happened to Grey was her fault after learning what he did to save her.

" It's my fault ! " Ruby cried as she huddled into a ball and began crying her eyes out on her bed again. "No it's Ruby, things happen that we can't control. Grey wanted to save you and he took the risk without a second thought." Yang said a she pulled Ruby into a hug. Blake was sitting with them while rubbing Ruby's back and wiped some of her tears. " It's ok Ruby, your brother is stronger than anything the Grimm can do to him." Blake said to Ruby softly, trying to comfort her.

" She's right Ruby. I've fought beside him for a while and he's not the type of person to back down and give up so easily." Yahto said from the Blake's bed while polishing Nirvana, something he did for Grey when he couldn't. " He's right, our leader, our friend and team-mate is an incredibly resilient person. He'd do anything for a friend, and even more for his sister. It's not your fault and it never will be." Ashley said while sitting next to Yahto as she polished Grey's pistols.

" It's alright Rubes, if there's one thing that I know it's that Grey never runs from a challenge or a fight. Knowing that, him saving you was by no means a mistake. He loves you and Weiss a lot so never forget that." Rouge said from the bunk above Ruby, Blake and Yang.

" Come on guys, it's time for class. Grey hated missing his classes." Yahto said as he got up set Nirvana down along with Ashley who set Grey's guns on Weiss` bed as well. Ruby shakily got up and left without a word. Yang was about to run after her but Ashley put a hand on her shoulder.

" This isn't something you can protect her from. She'll be like this until Grey comes back and even then she might blame herself. We can only do so much." Ashley said mournfully to Yang who bawled up her fist and punched the wall, leaving moderate crack before leaving. " She's protective of Ruby, don't take it personally." Blake said as she got up.

" I know, Grey's like that to when it comes to anyone he cares about. But like Yahto said, Grey didn't like missing classes so let's go."

* * *

**" Good to see you, Grey."**

I opened my eyes and saw that In was an open white area. I realized that I was on my back so I got up and looked around only see that I was standing in front of a black mist. " What are you ?"

The mist gathered to form a near same version of me. The only difference being that while my eyes were silver, his were Grimm red. " **Better for you." **he said to me sarcastically. It was like looking in a mirror but you saw something that you didn't want to see.

" Where are we and who are you ? "

**" Simple really, we are in our subconscious, our in world so to speak. Hate to be cliché but that's where we are." **He said sardonically.

" Are you-"

**" That darkness from that Champion of Grimm ? Yes and No. Yes, because since he gave you that much dark aura I was able to properly manifest here rather easily. No because, I already was here but I couldn't take a proper physical form. What it comes down to is I'm you, that want to put trash in their place, that want for revenge and that part of you that relishes in the kill."**

" That's not who I am ! "

**" Oh Spare me the lies ! Face it, if that's not who you are then why am I here. Exactly, you have darkness in your heart. Don't deny it, you always enjoyed the kill, the thrill of the hunt. Face it The Vanguard massacre was probably the greatest day of our lives. The blood, the way some tried to fight back only get run through and die." **He said to me. It was one thing to be called a monster by someone else but there was something that about hearing how you truly were from yourself that stabbed deeper than any wound. I shook my head adamantly at what I was hearing.

" Shut UP ! I don't care what you say. I let that go but I won't lie to myself. I killed people who deserved it and I've tried to atone for what I did to those who didn't deserve it ! You may be my darkness, but even shadows have light." I said with conviction as a jade green aura enveloped my right arm. " I won't hide anymore from what I've done but that's not what defines me. I'm Grey Rose and today I put my past behind me ! " I yelled as jade green lightning began to arc out from my right arm. I began to recall everything that I went through, all the battles I had fought and the times where death was inches away.

The times I made with my friends, the memories that we shared and the times that we had together, good and bad. At the heart of it was my memories of with the two most important people in my life, Weiss and Ruby. I quickly remembered that I was here because I needed to save Ruby's life at any cost and now I needed to get back to them one way or another.

**" Oh you think so, that you can just try to-" **

" Enough ! You can talk all you want, but it won't change what I'm about to say. You're only here because I needed to save Ruby's life. You can say that you enjoy the pain and hurt we've caused but I don't ! Now tell how I get out of here and back to the others now ! "

**" Try me ! " He said as black aura enveloped his right arm as black lightning began to arc out from him.**

_" Grey, you have to conquer your darkness, then you get back to the others." _I heard a voice whisper in my ear. With that said, I knew what I had to do. I reached for my sword but felt that it wasn't there along with any of weapons.

" If I have to kill you so be it. I won't let anything stop me from getting back to my friends." I said as I formed an aura broadsword and pointed it at the other me, who did the same thing to me. **" We'll see about that Grey."**

" No we won't because I'm leaving now ! " I yelled as we both charged at each other before our blades connected.

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, AYMM and GRAY were all sitting in Professor Oobleck's class as he sped around while giving a lecture about previous battles against humans and Faunus.

" Students can anyone of you tell me about any advantages one side against the other ? " Oobleck as he zoomed around the classroom. Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha , Miria and Ared raised their hands. " Ah hmm Ms. Schnee , can you give me one advantage Faunus had over humans during the war ? "

" Faunus have enhanced senses that make them better at tracking and on campaigns across different terrain." Weiss stated.

" Depending on the type of Faunus, some are more versatile in different areas such as monkey Faunus' who are very agile, and due to their tails can use them as an extra appendage in combat." Blake added. Professor Oobleck nodded at them before taking a sip from his coffee and zooming over to Ared and Miria.

" Miria, what do you think as a human, is an advantage of having a Faunus as a team-mate ? " Oobleck asked quickly before taking a sip from his coffee again. " Well as a wolf, Ared is the best tracker out of all of us. He catches onto small sounds and smells that the rest of our team wouldn't catch on to." Miria stated, causing Ared to wink at her before leaning back.

" Yes yes, how about you Ms. Jade ? You are the only person on a mostly Faunus team, what traits do your team-mates show that you have noticed that correspond to their respective Faunus type ?

" Well Rouge is incredibly agile and spry like a cat and she purrs like one at times. Yahto stays mostly out of mind like a wolf and avoids fighting if he can help it. Him and Grey both have a set sharp canines that they tend to ignore."

" They can be a bother to brush." Yahto said jokingly making most of the class laugh. Except Cardin who couldn't keep his opinion to himself.

" Oh please like a mutt can compare. Humans were devastating those animals in the war." Cardin said cockily while he put his feet on his desk. Professor Oobleck shook his head disapprovingly before zooming over to Cardin's side of the room. " Mr. Winchester care to explain your reasoning."

" Certainly. Well for one, humans had much more resources at our disposal, and more highly trained troops. The only reason that the war lasted as long as it did was because the Faunus had to resort to cheap tactics, like ambushes and-"

" I'll stop you right there Cardin. I think you're forgetting that General Logune, attempted to attack the Faunus in a night ambush. Let that sink in for a second. It's no surprise he's regarded as a failure of a commander. " Yahto said calmly from his side of the room. Cardin angrily got and bawled his fist before Professor Oobleck for ordered him to sit down, an ordered him to sit down.

" Now than if it means so much to you, then are you both willing to quickly duel this out before we resume classes ? " Oobleck asked both Yahto and Cardin.

" Yeah I'd like to put a mutt in its place." Cardin said as he got out his seat and walked to the middle of the classroom. Yahto silently got up and walked to the middle as well.

" Your team-mates will decide when you both are unable to continue. Begin when ready." Oobleck stated as he zoomed to the sidelines and took a sip of his coffee. Ashley and Dove opened their scrolls and watched intently.

Cardin immediately charged forward and began swinging at Yahto who calmly dodged and weaved his wild punches. " Stand still you mutt ! " Cardin yelled angrily as Yahto sidestepped another punch.

" I've trained, fought against, and fought alongside Grey. If he can win than so can I. Face it Cardin, you aren't in our league." Yahto taunted at Cardin who became enraged and charged at him. Yahto took a step-back before stepping forward and delivering a side-kick to Cardin's stomach, making him stagger back.

" You little shit !" Cardin yelled at he ran forward again. Yahto quickly struck him in the stomach with his palm before spinning behind Cardin and elbowing him in the back, bringing him to his knees. Yahto brought his foot and stomped Cardin into the ground once before bringing his foot up again.

" Cardin can't go on, he's in the red ! " Dove yelled from his seat. Yahto walked to the front of Cardin and stared down at him. " Grey would have broken bones, so be thankful." Yahto said calmly as he walked from Cardin.

" Well if that's over with, class dismissed. Remember students, be sure to cover your assigned readings and be sure to train up well for the tournament." Professor Oobleck stated before downing his coffee and zooming out the room in green blur.

* * *

As everyone got out of class, Yang couldn't help but congratulate Yahto and kicking the crap out of Cardin. Ruby who had been silent most of the day silently walked off without a word. Yang called out for her but Ruby didn't look back before disappearing in flurry of rose petals.

" Where did she go ? " Yang asked concerned. Everyone was silent until Yahto gave an answer. " She went to go see Grey, if not at the Beacon Infirmary then I don't know."

" Well what are we waiting for !? " Yang yelled enthusiastically as she ran toward the Infirmary with the others trailing behind her.

* * *

The dark me knew everything I did and neither of us were backing down. We knew the same moves, the same styles and the same techniques. We were basically stuck in an infinite loop because of this fight.

We charged at each other, he went for a straight stab to my chest so I spun behind him and slashed his legs. He quickly turned and blocked my strike but he left himself open so I arced out my hand and punched him across the face, staggering him and sending him back. He quickly sprang forward and sucker punched me across my face.

Our fight had gone on like this since it started, trading blow for blow, wound for wound and strike for strike. I was getting frustrated and I could tell even the dark me was getting annoyed by this. " _Why give up ? Don't you still have something worth fighting for." _A voice whispered in my mind. I dissipated my aura blade and the dark me took that chance to rush forward and stab me in the stomach.

**" HAHAHA ! YOUR PATHETIC ! " **He taunted as the blade passed through my stomach. Even in all of my pain, I smirked at him. **" What's so damn funny ? "**

" What's funny is that you think I would just give up." I said as I gripped his sword arm and neck with and called on my aura to hoist him up. " I made a promise and I'm going to keep them ! " I said as to him. The dark me was in too much surprise to do anything so I slammed him into the ground before throwing him away from me.

**" What the hell, you shouldn't be able to do anything ! How are you still fighting !?" **He demanded as he shakily got up, clearly disoriented and stunned. I pulled the dark aura blade from my stomach and watched as it dissipated. The dark me regained his senses and charged at me. He formed a large spectral arm and punched at me. I called on my aura punched back, connection with the dark arm causing the dark me to stumble back in pain and in shock.

**" How !? **He yelled as I formed a pair of spectral aura arms and grabbed him. I formed and aura longsword and pulled the dark me in, impaling him through the chest. I called on my aura and sent a spike through his chest as good measure.

**" Damn... you won. All right, but before I go, tell me how the hell did you win ? " **He asked weakly.

" It's because of the people that I love. I'd go through hell and back to protect my friends and family, you just need to realize that even darkness can be used for light. And my light will always be brighter than my darkness." I said to him as I pulled my blade my his chest and let it dissipate.

**" Fine... my power is yours. Just keep this in mind, this isn't over but we know who's in charge so don't fuck up." **The dark me said to me before he disappearing in a weak black mist. I called back in my aura and felt the darkness there but it wasn't doing anything, meaning I was in control. I called on both of my aura's and saw on my left, a black aura and in my right, a jade green aura. I called them back as I saw a white light shine above me. I turned around there were stairs leading to it, so I ran at full speed.

I was so close to getting back to the others.

* * *

Yang and the other had finally made it to the infirmary and gathered there breath's for entering Grey's room only to see him unconscious with Ruby holding his hand tightly and tearing up slightly. Everyone looked at each silently as if deciding who should do or say something. Ying stepped forward and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

" I don't wanna lose him.. I can't lose my big brother." Ruby said sadly as she began to tear up a little. " Hold onto hope. It's the only thing that will keep you going." Ying said softly who wiped her tears slightly before turning back to Grey. " What would he do if we traded places ? "

" He wouldn't let it happen. Grey even said that if it came down to it, once he makes a promise he see's it through. He promised that he'd be there when you needed him and he'd do anything to keep a promise." Yahto said to Ruby.

* * *

_Just a little farther. _I kept running and I could hear the faint voice of what sounded like Ruby. That was all the inspiration I needed. I kept running but the voice stayed faint. I stopped on a step and looked up towards the white-light. I sighed in frustration until my mother appeared next to me.

" I'm not making anymore progress mom." I said to her. She just smiled at me just and flicked me on the forehead. " So are you just going to give up ?"

" What ? No, I just need some advice. Ruby and Weiss need me to be there." She just sighed at me before moving her head as if she was thinking.

" Oh all right I'll do this one for you. Here's a tip for next time, fly." She said to me before putting a hand on my head as a golden aura enveloped her arm. " Tell Ruby that I'm proud of her." She said to me before everything went black.

* * *

I could hear voice so much more clearly, but everything was still dark. I tried to move my fingers but I felt something quickly touch them before letting go. I opened my eyes and was staring at white ceiling with a fan. I sat straight up and turned to see all of my friends, team-mates and Weiss staring at me in shock. It was dead silent as everyone just stared at me before all speaking in unison.

" GREY ! " Everyone yelled at once, hurting my wolf ears and I noticed that the others that where Faunus covered their ears for a second too. Ruby, who had sat near my bedside hugged me tightly so I returned the hug as well. She began to cry into my shirt so I patted her on the head and wiped her tears.

" It's my-"

" Don't even say what I think you're going to say. It's not your fault that this happened and don't ever say it was."

" But I-"

" No, not another word about it. Ever." I said to Ruby as I patted her on the head again and got out my hospital bed. I unplugged the machines that were sticking in my arm as Weiss ran over and hugged me. " I-I-I-" she couldn't even speak clearly as tears rolled down her face.

" Don't worry, I don't plan on getting killed anytime soon." I said softly trying to comfort her. " Grey how are feeling ? You seem completely after what happened " Jaune asked curiously.

" I actually feel fine, even better actually." I said to them all. I didn't feel it was a right time to tell them about what had happened to me so I kept it to myself. Just as I said that a doctor wormed his way inside the room and stopped as he stared at me. " Seriously, if your gonna come back here then at least come injured I hate wa-" he stopped as Miria sucker punched him unconscious. We all looked at her in shock at what she just did.

" What ? He was being a prick." Miria said nonchalantly, I was the first person to laugh. " So, what did I miss ? "

" Well let's get you up to speed since you've been gone for a week." Ying said casually as he stepped over the unconscious doctor's body.

" A week !?

* * *

After several apologizes and minutes of debating, the nurses discharged me from the infirmary and gave me a pass for physical activity meaning I could go back to do what I used to do.

Everyone else said that they had to go, leaving me and Weiss by ourselves as everyone else scurried away towards somewhere. I stared at them awkwardly before turning my attention back to Weiss.

" Well since I've been gone I think I need to make up for lost time and I think I know how."

" And how's that ?" Weiss asked me. I took her hand and led her to the Beacon garage, despite her protest. When we got there, I was surprised to find that Nightfall still looked brand new and well maintained. Weiss must have seen the look of surprise on my face. " Ared, Ying, Yang and Ruby all made sure it was still in working condition for when you woke up."

" Well that makes things easier. Get on" I said to her as I got on Nightfall. She reluctantly got on the back of Nightfall and put her arms around my waist. " Where we going ? "

" You'll see"

* * *

I came to a stop at the Vale Park and dismounted Nightfall along with Weiss. I took her hand and led her to the same pond that we first agreed to be with each other.

There was a gentle breeze and the sun was beginning to set, which made the moment all the better. I sat down at the edge of the pond along with Weiss who sat down and rested her head on my shoulder.

" I thought we lost you. I thought I lost you." Weiss said somberly as she held onto my arm. " I never left you." I said to her as I touched the snowflake necklace I gave her.

" I'm just glad that you're here now. " She said sadly as she held onto my arm. " Hey, angels shouldn't cry, so don't." I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

" You always have something sweet to say." She said to me. We both smiled and leaned into to kiss but I stopped mid-way. " What's wrong ? "

" This is around the time Yang pops out of somewhere with a camera." I said as I looked around and sniffed the air. Yang had a distinctive scent that I took care to recognize but I didn't smell it anywhere. " Ok, we're good." I said to Weiss as I kissed her playfully.

" You're a dunce."

" It's good to be back."

* * *

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and sighed as he hung the phone at his desk. Just then Professor Goodwitch walked in with her scroll and a cup of coffee, which she handed to Ozpin.

" I'm sure you're aware but if not I'll inform you that Grey Rose has made a full recovery and I might add that he seems to be functioning quite well after the state he was in." Glynda said to Ozpin as she typed away at her scroll. Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and got up from his desk.

" Yes I'm aware, that boy is something special so I made a phone call for a new teacher for the students."

" A new teacher ? Might I ask who, Professor Ozpin ? " Glynda asked Ozpin curiously as she scanned through her scroll and looking through anything that would signify who Ozpin had hired. She stopped as she came across a certain name and stared at Ozpin.

" You can't be serious !? Him ! Why him of all people ? The most- "

" Yes yes I know how much your distaste for him goes but he's needed and he has proven rather effective. Please try to be forthcoming with him when he arrives. He's currently in Atlas so it may be a week or so before he arrives but knowing him I can't give a proper time. So he'll arrive when he's ready to." Ozpin said to Professor Goodwitch, who opened her mouth to protest but stopped as Ozpin stared at her. She stormed away muttering, white-haired prick before she left.

Ozpin stared out the window and took a sip from his coffee cup before he set it down again. " I need more coffee."


	21. Dark Winged Angel

Dusk was resting nearby me while I was learning to properly wield the dark aura I had gained. I had Dusk fly us during the middle of the night to Forever Falls so I could train and it was a perfect place to do it.

My dark aura was almost identical to my regular aura but having a piece of my seal broken and a second aura, made fighting and training seem easier than before. I looked at my arms as a black aura moved around freely before being brought back. Dusk cawed lowly, signaling that it was time to head back. He walked over to moved and lowered himself so I could climb onto his back. When I was settled in, he took to the sky and I noticed that the sun was slowly beginning to rise.

Dusk silently flew back to Beacon and landed on roof of the dorms. I hoped off his back scratched his feathers as a thank you. " Your up early." I heard someone say to me from behind me. I turned to see Jaune and Pyrrha dressed in their respective combat gear.

" Same to you both." I said casually to them. " Well, feel like some early morning sparring ? " Jaune asked calmly. I thought it over before nodding my head at him. Jaune smiled and unsheathed his sword and sheath before standing a decent distance from me. Pyrrha walked behind him and patted his back.

" Good luck, Jaune." Pyrrha said encouragingly to him. I walked opposite off Jaune and crossed my arm and waited, earning me looks from both Pyrrha and Jaune.

" Uh, aren't you going to get your sword or scythe, or something ? " Jaune asked, clearly confused.

" No, I think I'm good. Let's see what you've got. " I said to them. Jaune's eyes went wide in shock before shaking his head and replacing his look with a more determined one.

Jaune advanced and swung at me. I side-stepped his swings, before he went for an over head swing. I held my hand up and caught the blade, shocking Jaune before he tried to bash me with his shield but put up my other hand stopped his shield. I quickly kicked him in the chest, sending him sliding back across the floor, leaving with his sword and shield. Pyrrha ran to his side and glared at me.

" Grey, why would you do that ?! You could have knocked him over the edge !?"

" No, Pyrrha it's fine. This what sparring with Grey is like." Jaune said as he got up and dusted himself off. I walked over to him and handed him his weapons back before I turned to leave.

" We'll settle this later." I said to Jaune before I turned to leave. I aimlessly walked around the corridors of the dorm building until I heard someone call my name.

" GREY ! " I turned so see the rest of my team and Team RWBY running towards me. They stopped in front of me, and caught there breathes before Rouge started speaking.

" We've been looking for you. Pyrrha said that you we're acting strange and we didn't see you this morning. You all right ? " Rouge asked me.

" Yeah I'm fine, I was just walking around. Not really planning on doing anything." I said to them, just then my scroll went off so I opened it and read it. It was a message from Professor Ozpin that he had a new assignment for me and my team. I closed my scroll and looked at the others.

" Ozpin has an assignment for us. I'll see you all there." I said to them before turning and making my way to Professor Ozpin's office.

* * *

" Hey, do you guys think he's all right ? " Ruby asked nervously.

" I don't know but if we have an assignment then you all come along." Yahto said to Team RWBY, who all traded looks before nodding and making their way to Ozpin's office with the rest of Team GRAY.

* * *

" There was a sighting of several creatures of Grimm in this location. I need you're team to investigate and if it's true, exterminate them." Ozpin said to me, as everyone else walked in.

" Hello Professor." Ruby said happily. " Hello to you as well. I seem to recall only asking for Team GRAY. To what do I owe the pleasure ?"

" Well, I was wondering if we could join Team GRAY for this assignment." Ruby said nervously. " Grey, it's your choice." Ozpin said to me. I looked at everyone before silently thinking it over.

" All right. If you want." I said to Team RWBY while shrugging. If there was one thing I knew about all them it was that they were determined when they wanted to do something, mostly Yang. They all quietly cheered before Ozpin cleared his throat.

" Well then I'll have Grey tell you all about your assignment. Grey, I send over all the miscellaneous details to your scroll. Now then best be on your way." Ozpin said to us. We exited his office and I made my to Dusk` perch, with the rest of my team and friends. I climbed onto Dusk' back and ruffled his feathers before I looked down at the others.

" Al right, climb on." I said to them. Ruby was first on Dusk, followed everyone else. Dusk let out a low caw, telling me that we we're getting heavy. " Sorry Dusk. Last time with this many people."

Dusk cawed again before taking off. We flew silently before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that Ruby and the others were looking at me. " So what are we doing ? " Ruby asked innocently. I pulled out my scroll and read through the details that Ozpin had sent me before closing my scroll.

" We're supposed to investigate some Creatures of Grimm sightings. It said that some hikers encountered some Grimm but managed to escape. We're seeing if there's any real threat and if there is then we're dealing with it." I said to them. I looked behind me and noticed that we had flew into the northern mountains. Dusk slowly came to a stop and we all dismounted before Dusk took to the sky and hovered over head.

" Well let's get to work."

* * *

Dusk let out a long caw, signaling that he had seen something interesting. I walked with the others to where he had told me and held my hand up to stop them. I heard the sound of wings flapping. I looked up and saw a black figure land in front. It wore a white mask like a Grimm and had the body to match. It had a slender humanoid shape but with dark black, wings, and talons along with claws at its feet and hands. I looked closely and quickly realized that this was a Harpee Grimm something that was more dangerous than words could describe.

I looked back as everyone got their weapons at the ready. **" I finally drew your attention."** The harpee said to me with a surprisingly feminine but menacing voice.

" What are you talking about ? " I asked quickly before drawing Nirvana. " Grey, what's going on ? " Yahto asked me.

" No idea."

**" Pest. Nothing more nothing less, except you. You boy, hold so much potential, that's why my master seeks that you join him or perish."**

" Something you'd like us to know ? " Rouge asked impatiently. " Not really."

**" Oh I get, they don't know. How pathetic, honestly I'm waiting for the day I can happily raise your little settlements to the ground along with the rest of my kin but my master needed me to draw your attention so I attacked some pathetic humans and waited."**

" Master ? Are you a chosen ?"

**" A Chosen ? Why yes I am. Now then I ask you again, will you accept my master's invitation ? I see, my master's champion did as instructed but it didn't go as planned. No matter."**

" What don't we know ? " Weiss asked impatiently. " Weiss stay back. This is my fight, I'm the one it wants." I said as I called on my jade aura.

**" Oh I assume that's a no. No matter, I wasn't expecting a yes. Well then."** She said before opening it's wings to full length and let out a blood curling screech. I covered my ears until it stopped and I looked behind me to see if the others were ok. They looked shaken up but they quickly composed themselves as Team RWBY opened fire.

**" Begone, my business is with the boy.**" She said before waving her harm and sending a black shockwave at the others, I called on my aura deflected the shockwave with Nirvana. I dropped to one knee and planted Nirvana in the ground before calling on my dark aura. That shockwave was stronger than it looked so I knew I wasn't going to win without pulling out all the stops.

" GREY ! " Weiss yelled. I put my arm up and they all backed away as I got up and cracked my neck as a dark aura swirled along side my jade green one.

**" There it is ! Now the real fight begins." **She said before unfolding it's wings and began hovering from the ground.

**_" _**I'm sorry you all have to see me like this but this is my fight so stand back. " I said to the others before turning to the Harpee Grimm. A pair dark black wings of aura appeared on my back as well as a pair of jade green aura gauntlets and greaves that formed on my arms and legs. Lastly, my silver eyes turned Grimm red as black lightning arced around me.

" You're stronger than I thought so here it is, the darkness of a Champion of Grimm."

**" Yes, certainly a Grimm if nothing else. Don't you see, they're afraid of you, you're so-called friends. Why fight for those that fear you and will hunt you down later ? " **She said to me as I looked behind me, to see the shocked and frightened faces of the others. I didn't want them to see this, but it was for their own good and it would have happened sooner or later. I turned away from them before grabbing Eclipse Rose and activating it.

" I can't blame them, this isn't exactly an a welcome sight. After that Champion of Grimm gave me this aura, I snuck away to learn to use it as I needed. It wasn't long seeing as how two people can think of ideas better than one. Now if you're done wasting my time, die." I said coldly as I held my sword and scythe and began to slowly fly upwards.

**" Let's see what my master is so interested in ! "**

I charged first as the Harpee charged as well. My scythe met its talons as it tried to claw at me. We began flying higher as I started to swing wildly at the Harpee's wings, who blocked with its claws before kicking me back down to the ground. I slid across the snow until slammed Eclipse Rose into the ground to stop myself but Nirvana got knocked from my hands.

_**Stop messing around ! Cut lose and rip her apart ! We're stronger than this**_** !** _**Honestly, you're making us look pathetic** _I heard my dark self yell at me in my mind. I smirked and shook my head as I got up.

" You can do it ! " I turned around saw Ruby and Weiss looking at me as I got up. Everyone gave me looks of determination, even Yang gave me a thumbs up as Yahto threw me Nirvana. A dark aura arm caught it and handed it to me. I used my wings and flew towards the Harpee, who readied her claws and flew at me. I sent my aura into Nirvana causing jade lightning to arc out. My sword clashed against the Harpee's claws as I used my scythe to cleave its left arm off and used my aura arms to grab the Harpee by the face and dived towards the ground and smashed it the snow before throwing it. The Harpee let out a pain screech as it grabbed the spot of its severed left arm.

**" Wh- DIE ! "** It yelled at it aimed its right arm at me as a black wave of energy fired at me. I aimed Eclipse Rose and let the wave of energy connect with the blade as it was absorbed, causing the runes to glow a bright gold.

" You shouldn't have done that." I said coldly as I slashed Eclipse Rose at the Harpee, sending a shockwave at Harpee that took the full force of it, sending snow everywhere and clearing a path from the Harpee to me. The Harpee was panting heavily as I sheathed Eclipse Rose on my side.

" This what you wanted to see, what your master is interested in. This is what I was able to do with the dark aura I gained. You aren't a pushover over, get up and heal yourself. I know you can."

The Harpee shakily got and screeched as new arm sprouted from the area where I cut off the left one. It's extended it's wings and shot out at me. I called on my aura and made spike that caught it in the chest, causing it to try to claw at me but I was out of reach.

**_Nice one but I still feel like doing some more_ damage.**

I grabbed the Harpee by the throat and called back my aura spike and before slamming the Harpee into the ground and driving Nirvana through it's chest. It coughed up black blood that got onto my face, so I pulled Nirvana free as the Harpee tried to claw my legs but only hit my greaves of aura. I called on my aura and made a pair of aura arms, one green and one black. I used them and put my foot on the Harpee's throat before ripping it's wings off. The Harpee let out a blood curling, pained filled squeal.

**_Man I love when we get along. All right I'm good, go ahead and kill_ it.** My dark self said happily, something that meant we were getting used to working together. I used my aura wings and flew into the air, as the Harpee got to turned away from me and began crawling away. I formed an aura spear and aimed it down at the Harpee before throwing it and piercing it's chest, making it spew up black blood. I flew over to it and calmly descended to face it.

**" B-bastard child. This isn't over. We'll destroy all you hold dear."**

" You don't get it, I'll fight until my dying breath and then I'll keep fighting if I have to." I said to the Harpee as I picked it up by it's throat and threw it, landing it right between all of my friends who jumped back from it. I called back my dark aura and let my wings disappear and my eyes change back to silver.

**_Man that thing keeps on chirping away. I'd say off with the head but you're call._**

I called on my aura and sent it into Nirvana, which caused the runes to glow jade green. " I win." I said to the Harpee as I drove my sword into its throat, causing it to shriek in pain before I pulled the blade from it's throat before decapitating it swiftly. I twirled Nirvana before sheathing it on my side and took a calming breath.

" DUSK LET'S LEAVE !" I called out to Dusk who was flying overhead before he came and landed next to me before poking me playfully. I scratched behind his feathers before climbing onto his back. I looked down at the others before looking away as they climbed on Dusk` back in silence. Dusk to the sky and made the flight back to Beacon in silence but I could the others whisper a few times as Dusk flew.

* * *

Dusk came to stop and landed on the Dorm building and cawed. I turned around to get off and noticed that when I did everyone was already off and staring at me.

" Grey what was that ? " Weiss asked me nervously.

" A Harpee Grimm, you all know that."

" We mean, what you did or turned into. What was that ? " Blake said cautiously. " I don't want to talk about it." I said to them before turning and jumping off the roof but I bounced right back. I looked over the edge and saw a glyph which mean Weiss and the other's weren't letting me go without an answer.

" Dude you're eyes turned redder than Rouge's eyes or mine, and the only thing that red is a Grimm's eyes." Yang said.

" I said I didn't want to talk about it so please just drop it." I said to them all. " STOP BEING DIFFICULT ! " Yang yelled at me angrily as her eyes turned red.

" I'm leaving ok. I'll talk about it when I'm ready-" I stop as Yang walked over and punched me in the face. Dusk used his wing and knocked Yang away before cawing angrily at her, making her terrified and move away.

" YANG ! Grey, we want to help you." Ashley said to me , not willing to move because of Dusk. I got to my feet and looked at them all before I rubbed Dusk on his mask, calming him down.

" I said I'm fine but if you want to know so badly, ask Ozpin." I said to them before walking past everyone and leaving.

* * *

As Grey left, everyone looked at each other in silence not knowing what to do.

" Yang, why would you do that ? " Ashley asked, breaking the silence. " I thought it would make him think different. I mean, when Weiss slapped him the first time, he changed so I-"

" What did he mean by ask Ozpin ? " Weiss asked questioningly, cutting Yang off.

" Only one way to know." Yahto said before turning away with Blake to Ozpin's office with the others in tow.

* * *

" You see, he has an incredible aura alone but he now has an aura of darkness, from a Champion of Grimm. He's able to tap into and well you've all saw what happens." Ozpin said to both teams. They explained what they saw about Grey and Ozpin explained why it happened.

" He's not the same, I mean he fought... brutal." Weiss said nervously to Ozpin, who took a sip of coffee and thought things over.

" So I've heard. I recall him being a proficient and precise swordsman and marksman. From what I've heard, you said he allowed it to heal its severed arm after he cut it off ? " Ozpin asked them all. Everyone nodded in agreement, causing Ozpin to sigh.

" This is a double-edged sword, this power he has. Though he's very strong-willed, it is troublesome whether he's able to fully control it. I'd advise letting the matter go until the teacher I've hired arrives. Until than tread carefully student's." Ozpin said thoughtfully to the teams. They all looked at each other and nodded before walking out of Ozpin's office.

They made their way to the dorms as they talked about what to do." We can't just let it be." Yang said to everyone.

" I just hope he's ok." Ruby said mournfully while looking down.

" That's it ! I don't mind him not telling me things but this crosses it !" Weiss said angrily as she stomped ahead. Everyone stopped as Grey walked around the corner and stopped in front of them.

" We, uh talked to Ozpin." Rouge said, trying to play off her nervousness.

" I need to talk to you all."

* * *

I silently led the others to a secluded place in Forever Falls and stopped in an opening. I called on my dark aura and waited as my wings formed before I turned to the others.

" This is what I was able to do with the dark aura I gained. I use it and well I... well the wings are one thing. You see the eyes and I know I didn't act the same."

" So why didn't you tell us ? " Weiss asked me.

" This isn't something that I can just tell you guys and expect you to understand and accept it. I saw the looks you all had when I turned into this. I saw the fear, shock, terror." I said to them. They all looked away from me and did nervous gestures like Yang playing with her hair or Rouge looking around nervously.

" Ok I'll admit it, we were scared, shocked and horrified but we still hoped you would win. I'm not going to lie and say this isn't...frightening but it's still you and that's all that matters." Weiss said to me as she walked towards me and hugged me, catching me off guard.

" She's right, this is gonna take some getting used to." Yang said to me. I looked at her and stared her down. I pointed at her and fired a weak blast of aura, enough to knock her over but not do real damage. " Now we're even."

" I had that one coming." Yang said as she got up and dusted herself off, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

Cinder was sitting on top of a few crates while Roman barked orders at a few White Fang grunts.

" No you idiots, over there! Be careful, there's more dust in one crate to kill you over and over." Roman yelled as he pointed at a stack of crates, the grunts quickly sighed and moved their crates to where Roman was pointing.

" Mercury, Emerald, can you both come here a moment." Cinder called out. Mercury and Emerald walked over to where Cinder and Roman were.

" Mind explaining why we don't just deal with the kid." Roman stated in an annoyed tone.

" I think someone's still upset cause they got shot by a kid." Mercury said to Roman who glared at him and raised his cane.

" Enough ! Now then, I need the boy to not be a problem, so I need you both to deal with him. I'm counting on you both, but I recommend not fighting him straight on." Cinder stated with authority.

" Of course." Emerald said politely. " Yeah yeah, we'll deal with him." Mercury said clearly bored. Mercury and Emerald walked away towards an airship and boarded it as it took off from the hangar they were in.

" They better not screw this up." Roman said as turned to Cinder.

" They'll be fine but you should worry more about your own self Roman. That boy has gotten the better of you twice, quite embarrassing really." Cinder said as she checked her nails, just to annoy Roman.

" Your such a helpful person you know that Cinder." Roman said sarcastically as he turned back to the grunts who were unloading crates from an airships. " Pick up the pace ! Matter a fact, Adam !" Roman called out. Adam was resting near some crates but looked over when Roman called him.

" What do you want Roman ? " Adam asked in annoyed tone.

" I want you to go work with Mercury and Emerald and bring me the Grey Rose boy."

" Why ? " Adam asked without emotion.

" Just do it. Stop questioning me and get to work." Roman said to Adam. Adam grunted in an annoyed way before flipping Roman off and walking away.

" Wait til another airship gets back then I'll go." Adam yelled to Roman before going back to his spot near the crates and resting.

" My my, seems your quite serious about getting even with the boy."

" Yeah and why do you want him ?" Roman question Cinder who chuckled slightly/

" He's quite talented and I wouldn't mind having him under my command. He just needs a little... incentive ." Cinder said slyly causing Roman to roll his eyes and sigh.

" I think he's dating the Schnee chick." A grunt said as he moved a crate with effort.

" Well Roman, looks like you have a lead." Cinder said to Roman as she hopped down and walked away.

" Paybacks a bitch, just wait kid."

* * *

_Later that Night_

I was in my inner world alongside my dark-self as we sat down and looked at each other.

**" You gotta stop holding back, just live a little. Next time you go dark mode or whatever we called it, just go insane, we have the strength to do it so why not. That stupid Harpee shouldn't have got the chance to knock you to the ground."** My dark-self scolded me but I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

" We never fought in that form until today. It was always in here just learning how to use it. What did we call it anyway ? "

**" Something Angel I think. Dark Angel ? Angel of Darkness ? Something really cliché I know that much."**

" Call it what you like after we're done training so come on." I said as I got up and formed a dark katana of aura. My dark-self got up as well and formed a jade green katana.

**" Don't fuck up ! "** He taunted as our blades connected and we began our personal duel.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to end it here. Don't worry the second season/act/volume or whatever you wanna call it is still gonna be made. I'm just waiting for a few episodes of Volume 2 to be shown so I work it off there.**

**As a wait, I have another story that's going up tomorrow that's called " Remnant's Dark Harbinger"**

**Until next time guys and gals, I'll see you all later. :) Remember to fav,follow and comment your thoughts**


	22. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

Hello everybody, this is just a quick little update to tell you a few things

1. Gray Snow Act 2 is ready, so that'll be up by tomorrow or tonight at it's earliest.

2. Remnants Dark Harbinger is up and that is a little sidething if you want to read it.

3. Gray Snow Act 2 is a boooring name so I need a good one. If my lovely fans would be so kind as to send me suggestions, I would appreciate it massively.

Thanks all, stay tuned and get hyped


	23. UPDATE 2 The WAIT IS OVER

**UPDATE 2**

Hello everybody, this is just a quick little update to tell you a few things

1. Gray Snow's sequel Ashes to Ashes is up for your enjoyment.

2. A new story will be coming to you all within the week as well.

That is all

- Sincerely Spirit0106

P.S : Volume 2 is kicking ass right now


End file.
